Coleccionista
by Georgi G
Summary: Las obsesiones son peligrosas, en especial cuando eres presa de ellas.
1. Chapter 1

Coleccionista

Capítulo 1

La luz quemaba en sus ojos, oía su propia respiración sofocada por el agotamiento, las ramas golpeaban su rostro mientras corría hacia ningún lado, sus piernas no respondían como debían, ni el resto de su cuerpo, solo se impulsaba hacia adelante para alejarse de la amenaza. Cae al suelo rojizo e intenta arrastrarse y se oculta tras unos matorrales, regula su respiración cuando oye sus pasos, mira hacia un costado pero no ve nada, hasta que una figura oscura se hace presente, sus lágrimas corren sin cesar conociendo su destino, el cual deja de existir dejando solo el eco de un sollozo y luego el silencio.

...

Blaine Anderson corre por las calles intentando no dejar su vida en una esquina, ingresa en el local y nota que tiene una fila de diez personas por delante, cierra sus ojos imaginando el epitafio en su tumba, una de las meseras le hace una seña desde el mostrador y deja tres vasos de café sobre el, Blaine se acerca y toma los vasos dándole las gracias a la muchacha.

Corre nuevamente hasta la oficina de policía, ni bien entra divisa a varias personas salir de la oficina de su jefe, pasa por detrás de unos escritorios hasta llegar a una habitación donde habían dos hombres que hablaban entre sí, sin prestarle atención alguna, él deja los vasos sobre una mesa extremadamente grande donde habían muchos papeles y computadoras portátiles. Los hombres siguen hablando y toman cada uno su vaso según su gusto, Blaine simplemente sale de la habitación y vuelve a respirar sentándose en un pequeño escritorio cargado de papeles.

Cuando ingreso en la academia de policía no imagino que sería el eterno novato, con veintidós años ya llevaba dos corriendo por café, corriendo por papeles, o corriendo hasta la casa de su jefe por una carpeta que probablemente ya tenía en su escritorio. Su padre no estaba de acuerdo con su vocación, ni con su orientación sexual, y mucho menos con vivir en la ciudad de Washington muy lejos de ellos. Y ese había sido el punto en todo, Blaine pidió el traslado a la ciudad más lejana posible de su familia, no por su madre Pam, ni por su hermano Coop, sino por su padre. James era implacable. Muy conservador y manipulador, tenía a su madre bajo su mando y a su hermano con la cuerda corta, aunque Coop no era como James, simplemente lo dejaba hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera en su vida con tal de no perder la comodidad de ser el hijo de un senador. A Blaine no le interesaba eso, él quería algo mas para su vida que un estatus social, el quería ayudar a la gente, quería brindar un servicio, quería literalmente cambiar el mundo.

-Anderson!- Grito el agente Chapman.

Blaine dio un salto en su asiento y salió rumbo a la oficina de su jefe.

Nigel Chapman era un hombre alto, de cabello blanco y tez pálida, tenía unos ojos de un color que Blaine nunca pudo descifrar, eran marrones casi rojos, esbelto, con una figura inconfundible que imponía respeto, tenía unos cincuenta años, dos divorcios y tres hijos, una carrera como sargento de policía impecable, y dos agentes quienes eran su mano derecha y su mano izquierda.

Collin Streep, tenia cuarenta años un hombre amable pero con carácter, de tez trigueña, cabello castaño, toda su familia era policía y la mitad murió en servicio, en cambio David Kingston era un hombre con mal carácter, severo y con aires de superioridad, tenía más de cuarenta años de tez blanca y cabello rubio, a Blaine nunca le gusto ese hombre, lo hacía sentir de la misma manera que lo hacia su padre, como si fuera la nada misma.

-Ve a los archivos y busca todo lo que encuentres sobre el caso Memphis, Cloe Memphis.- dijo el sargento Chapman.

-En seguida.- dijo Blaine saliendo de la oficina.

Y ahí estaba corriendo nuevamente. La oficina archivos estaba en el subsuelo, tenía que bajar dos pisos por escaleras, y probablemente debía revisar toneladas de carpetas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Ay niño. Supongo que estas buscando algo específico?.- pregunto Agatha, la secretaria de archivos.

-Sí. Cloe Memphis.- dijo decidido Blaine.

La secretaria busco en su computadora, y le dio a Blaine una hoja con los datos, él ingreso por una puerta y busco entre los estantes los códigos que tenía en el papel, probablemente estaría un rato largo buscando.

...

-Ese es un caso de hace diez años, es imposible que esté conectado a ésto.- le dijo Collin al sargento Chapman.

-Hace diez años desaparecieron seis muchachos, tres de ellos aparecieron muertos de la misma manera. A excepción de Cloe Memphis, ella apareció en el bosque.- dijo Chapman.

-Crees que es el mismo asesino?. Pasaron diez años.- dijo David.

-Desaparecieron tres muchachas y con el de anoche son dos muchachos. Cinco en total en lo que va del año, uno apareció muerto en su departamento, el mismo lugar de donde lo secuestraron. Por más que haya pasado diez años, puede ser el mismo asesino o un imitador. El caso de Cloe lo seguí personalmente porque conocía a sus padres y nunca encontramos al culpable. Esa niña tenía en su organismo una droga que no le permitió defenderse. Me juego la carrera que tiene que ver con ésto.- dijo Chapman.

-La primer muchacha fue secuestrada hace un mes, dudo que la tengan un mes encerrada.- recalco David.

-Anderson!.-Grito Chapman por la puerta. -Donde diablos esta ese muchacho!.-

-No entiendo porque está aquí. Durante dos años ha estado aguantando sin decir una palabra, que demonios espera para pedir el traslado.- dijo David. -Es el hijo de papá. Se cree mejor que nosotros.-

-No creo que sea así, no estaría limpiando baños si quisiera hacer valer su título.- dijo Collin.

Blaine toco la puerta e ingreso con varias carpetas en sus manos, las dejo sobre la mesa, bajando su mirada al ver el rostro de desagrado de su jefe. Cuando dejo la ultima carpeta, una foto cayó al suelo, era de una muchacha rubia, muy hermosa, de unos quince años, Blaine levanto la imagen y la observó, se quedo viéndola unos minutos frente a la mirada curiosa de los tres hombres presentes.

-Anderson. Se te perdió algo?.- pregunto irónicamente Chapman.

-No. Lo lamento.- dijo Blaine dejando la imagen sobre la mesa.

-La conocías?.- preguntó Collin.

-Sí. Creo que sí. Era amiga de mi hermano.- dijo Blaine.

-De tu hermano?.- pregunto David.

-Sí. Iban juntos a la preparatoria, antes que desapareciera.-

Los hombre se miraron entre sí, Blaine giró para salir de la oficina.

-Anderson? Busca tu chaqueta. Acabas de ser ascendido.- dijo Chapman.

...

Ingresaron en una casa bastante grande, había policías por doquier, a Blaine le llamo la atención la cantidad de obras de arte que habían en ese hogar.

-Una cosa que te debes grabar en el cerebro. No toques nada.- recalco David.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza varias veces. El sargento Chapman ingreso directamente a la sala, allí había un hombre y una mujer sentados en un sofá enorme, ambos con verdadera angustia en sus rostros, la mujer lloraba mientas el hombre la sostenía por los hombros. Estaban rodeados de policías, Chapman se acerco a ellos y se presento, comenzó a hablarles mientras David y Collin subían unas escaleras hacia la planta alta. Collin le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que los siguiera a ambos, Blaine subió tras ellos, camino por el pasillo donde habían más policías, seguía llamándole la atención la cantidad de cuadros originales y la decoración evidentemente costosa. Entraron en una habitación en donde había una cama, varios muebles, un escritorio, una biblioteca repleta de libros, un pequeño sillón de un cuerpo, y más cuadros caros.

Los policías sacaban fotos, buscaban huellas, David y Collin revisaban las fotografías y los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio, a él le llamo la atención una pequeña caja de fósforos que estaba en exhibición junto a otras cajas de fósforos. Esta era igual a la que usaba su abuelo, pequeña con un vaquero y un caballo dibujados, la tomo con los dedos y moviéndola despacio, notando que tenia aun su contenido.

-Anderson!- grito David. - no te dije que no toques nada. Eres idiota?!.-

-Lo...lo siento.- dijo Blaine dejando la pequeña caja en su lugar.

-Donde está la foto?.- pregunto Collin a un policía cercano, éste le alcanzo una bolsa transparente con una foto dentro.

-Ven.- llamo David a Blaine.

Collin le mostró la imagen. Era una foto sacada con una maquina instantánea, en ella estaba el rostro de un muchacho amordazado con los ojos cerrados.

Esa imagen perturbo a Blaine, sabía que habían sucedido varias desapariciones, chicos secuestrados de sus camas, y uno de ellos apareció sin vida. Él tuvo que organizar varias veces los archivos de cada caso, había leído cada hoja y estaba seguro que seguirían los secuestros, no tenían ningún indicio de quien podría ser el asesino.

-Siempre deja una foto, quiere dejarnos un mensaje.- dijo Collin.

-No es obvio el mensaje, secuestro al muchacho.- dijo Blaine.

-Es un reto. Quiere que lo encontremos por eso lo secuestra bajo nuestras narices.- dijo David.

-Junta las pruebas y todo lo que te de la policía.- le dijo Collin a Blaine.

Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde Blaine y los demás estuvieron analizando papeles, hablando con vecinos, estudiando situaciones. Casi al rozar la noche un llamado alarmó a todos en la estación de policías.

-Anderson. Ven con nosotros.- dijo Chapman.

Blaine no pregunto, pero sabía a lo que iba. Habían encontrado un cuerpo.

Era una zona muy alejada de la ciudad, un pequeño bosque se extendía por los alrededores, no era un lugar donde la gente suela ir a caminar o visitar. Un camionero que pasaba por la carretera pudo observar a un muchacho sentado junto a un árbol, al comienzo creyó que era una broma de despedida de soltero o algo similar, cuando bajo de su camión se dio cuenta que no era así. Llamo a la policía inmediatamente, aunque para el muchacho ya era tarde.

Blaine bajo del auto junto a Collin, David y Chapman iban en otro vehículo, la policía cerco el lugar mientras el resto del equipo iba llegando.

-Donde está el forense?.- pregunto Chapman mientras caminaban unos metros dentro del bosque.

-En camino.- respondió un policía.

Blaine diviso al muchacho a medida que se acercaba, estaba a unos escasos metros de él, pero no pudo acercarse más. Giro su rostro intentando apartar la imagen de su visual, no sabía si era el mismo que fue secuestrado esa mañana, pero definitivamente esto era demasiado para él. Jamás había estado cerca de un cuerpo, no de esa manera, podía escuchar a sus superiores hablar con total normalidad, pero el necesitó apartarse y respirar.

-Tiene marcas, debieron asfixiarlo. Lo ató al árbol, y se fue.- dijo David.

-Porque atarlo si estaba muerto ya?.- pregunto Collin.

-Y el forense?!- grito Chapman.

-Aun no llega.- dijo un oficial.

-Donde esta?. En Cancún?.- Pregunto enojado Chapman. -Que rastreen toda la zona en un radio de un kilometro. Anderson!.-

Blaine cerró sus ojos y se acerco sin mirar el cuerpo.

-Ve con los policías y que no se te pase nada por alto.- dijo Chapman.

-Bien señor.- dijo Blaine agradeciendo por dentro.

-Llego el forense.- dijo David.

Su jefe y el resto se quedaron trabajando allí, mientras él supervisaba que la policía revisara el lugar. Tenía la sensación que no volvería a conciliar el sueño y la idea de volver a su escritorio le agradaba bastante.

Terminaron muy tarde. Ya era de noche, no se podía hacer nada más allí, así que volverían al día siguiente. Regresaron a la oficina y analizaron todas las pruebas. El muchacho había desaparecido una semana atrás, su jefe estaba furioso porque no había manera de encontrar al responsable, ni a las demás víctimas.

-Son más de uno. Debe tener un cómplice, no pudo secuestrar y matar a la misma vez.- dijo David sentado revisando papeles.

-Eso lo hace más difícil aún.- dijo Collin.

-Anderson, ve a tu casa, ya no hay mas por hacer aquí.- dijo Chapman.

Blaine se despidió, estaba muy agotado como el resto del equipo, era cerca de la medianoche y no habían parado en todo el día.

Se sentía horrible, salió directo al pequeño local que estaba cerca de su departamento. El único lugar donde él encontraba paz.

Hacía dos meses más o menos que concurría todas las noches después del trabajo, se sentó en la mesa de siempre y espero a poder verlo. Eso hacía, solo verlo y cruzar algunas palabras de vez en cuando. No importaba que tan mal estuviera su día esa sonrisa, esa mirada soñadora, esos ojos tan hermosos y la dulzura que lo caracterizaba hacían que todos sus problemas salieran por la puerta.

-Buenas noches. Lo mismo de siempre?.- pregunto el mesero con una sonrisa amable.

-Si.- dijo Blaine sonriendo nuevamente.

Y allí estaba. Ya nada más importaba.

Sabía que su nombre era Kurt porque la otra mesera lo llamaba así y era increíblemente hermoso. Blaine no se había animado a hablarle, ni invitarlo a salir, ni siquiera sabia si era gay, pero esa sonrisa sincera y esa mirada que pudo ver en él, le dio esperanzas. Se sentía un tonto y hasta un acosador yendo todos los días, a la misma hora, solo para poder verlo unos minutos. Cuando su orden estaba sobre la mesa, Blaine le sonrió, Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a la cocina, Blaine lo siguió con la vista y pudo notar como éste se giro y volvió a sonreírle tímidamente.

Para Blaine su día había terminado de la mejor manera.


	2. Chapter 2

Coleccionista

Capítulo 2

-Hummel.- dice una voz cantarina desde la cocina del local. -Cuando vas a darle tu número de teléfono a ese muchacho. Tal vez tengas suerte y dejes de ser virgen.-

-Shh! Santana basta!. Tiene que enterarse todo el mundo?.- pregunto Kurt mirando hacia donde estaba Blaine sentado. -Ni siquiera sé si es gay.-

-No te mira como un hetero. Ningún hombre al que le gusten las mujeres mira a otro hombre con ojos de "eres el sol de mis días".- dijo Santana López parpadeando varias veces cerca del rostro de su amigo.

-Oigan ustedes! No les pago por hablar! Trabajen!.- grito un hombre robusto con un sartén en su mano.

-Ojalá se caiga dentro de la freidora.- dijo Santa observándolo.

-Si le pasa algo no tenemos más trabajo.- dijo Kurt por lo bajo.

Blaine dejo su propina, ya había pagado lo que consumió y como cada noche se quedaba unos minutos sentado solo observando a Kurt trabajar.

Cuando Kurt volteo él ya no estaba, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su boca, sabía que era cierto lo que Santana le había dicho, y él se sentía igual, su corazón latía rápido cada vez que lo veía, cuando se miraban el aire se quedaba atorado en sus pulmones y no podía dejar de verlo. No sabía si algún día se animaría a hablarle, pero no quería que ese muchacho dejara de ir al local.

Su suerte no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo el niño que salió de Ohio. Su padre era congresista, estaba casado por segunda vez con Carol, habían tenido que superar la muerte de su hermanastro Finn y era demasiado para la familia, tuvieron que mudarse a Washington por su trabajo, él quería ir a New York pero la salud de su padre recayó por el estrés y tuvo un infarto, así que sin más decidió acompañarlo a la capital de país. Estudiaba en una academia de artes muy buena, era uno de los mejores alumnos, y el asistente de la mejor diseñadora. Había ganado muchos concursos de diseños y una media beca en la institución. Pero aún así trabajaba en el local de mesero, con eso pagaba la renta de su pequeño departamento en las cercanía de la academia. Su padre le ayudaba mucho pero él quería independizarse y ganar su propio dinero.

Ni bien entro a trabajar en el lugar conoció a Santana López. Una mujer difícil de ignorar, no solo por su natural belleza sino por su personalidad. Ella tenía veinte años, una figura digna de una modelo, descendiente de una familia latina, de piel trigueña, cabello negro y ojos color café. Vivía con su novia Brittany, se hicieron buenos amigos, a pesar de la diferencia de personalidades, Santana le daba la confianza que a él le faltaba. Con sus diecinueve años había tenido un solo novio, y él nunca estuvo seguro de estar enamorado por eso no llego mas allá de los besos, y se estaba arrepintiendo de habérselo contado a su amiga. Hacía seis meses trabajaba allí, y los últimos dos tenían el agrado de atender a Blaine.

-Vamos Kurt! No puedes negar que te gusta y le gustas!.- dijo Santana mientras se colocaban sus chaquetas para retirarse de su trabajo. -El tipo ni bien piso el local te quedo mirando embobado, cuando lo atendí, ni se dio cuenta que estaba junto a él, y además...le dije que tú atendías esa área, me agradeció y al otro día se sentó en una de tus mesas para que tú lo atiendas. Más obvio no puede ser.-

Kurt la quedo mirando unos segundos. Negó con la cabeza sin decir nada.

Salieron del local y caminaron un par de cuadras juntos, luego Santana salió rumbo a su departamento y Kurt hacia el suyo.

Era una zona tranquila, Kurt vivía en un edificio que solo tenía tres pisos, y su departamento estaba en el segundo, era el más pequeño, tenía el comedor, una habitación, y el baño. Sus vecinos eran personas mayores y no eran molestos. Se sentía a gusto. Su padre vivía en otra zona de la ciudad, y se veían todos los fines de semanas. Su carrera le consumía todo el tiempo que tenia, Amy era su mentora, le pidió que fuera su asistente y así aprendería mucho mas, casi todos los sábados había un evento, Kurt siempre asistía, y cumplía con todo lo que ella le pedía.

Estudiaba de mañana y de tarde, de noche trabaja y el poco tiempo que tenia para descansar normalmente se la pasaba pensando el ese muchacho de ojos color miel, con cabello negro y rizado, y una sonrisa encantadora. Era tan guapo, tan hermoso, Kurt conoció muchos modelos muy atractivos pero no le llegaban ni a los talones a ese muchacho. Se moría de ganas de saber de él, saber su nombre, sus gustos, conocerlo de verdad.

Pero no sabía si algún día eso sucedería. Tal vez Santana tenía razón y él debía tomar la iniciativa y hablarle.

Sus ojos se cerraban estando ya en su cama, al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano, para ir la academia, pero se sentía contento, se durmió con una sonrisa y la imagen de unos ojos miel gravados en su memoria.

...

-En qué mundo estas Hummel?.- pregunto un jóven sentado en un escritorio junto a Kurt.

-Lo siento Adam. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.- dijo Kurt retomando la lectura.

-Al menos dime que es lindo, y valió la pena.- Adam sonreía mientras observaba a su amigo.

-No hay nada que decir, sigamos estudiando.- dijo Kurt negando con la cabeza.

Le resultaba difícil estudiar de mañana, pero aún así se reunía con su amigo en la sala de lectura de la academia. Adam Tronner, era un muchacho esbelto, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, un excelente estudiante, pero le gustaba salir con todos los modelos, eso perjudico su imagen y nadie lo tomaba en serio. Lo conoció el primer día que entro a estudiar, tenían la misma edad que Kurt, así que ya hacía más de un año que estudiaban juntos. No tenía muchos amigos, no tenía mucho tiempo, cuando no estaba estudiando, estaba trabajando.

-Tú solo piensas en estudiar. Porque no salimos esta noche, ah! Cierto trabajas! ...el sábado, este sábado no hay ningún evento, vamos algún bar o al club nuevo!.- rogó Adam.

-No puedo, tengo que terminar los diseños con Amy, además no ibas a salir con Taylor?.-

-Con quien? Ah! No eso se termino la semana pasada. Además estaba loco, quería que hiciéramos el amor en la sala de artes, frente a las imágenes de su familia. Necesita tratamiento.-

Kurt lo miro consternado. Su amigo tenía novios muy extraños.

-Y tú? Quien te quita el sueño? Sé que hay alguien, no me digas que no.-

-Hay alguien. Pero no sé nada de él, va a tomar café todas las noches y solo...no sé...es hermoso.- dijo sonriendo Kurt.

-Estas enamorado! Y dime, como es?.- pregunto Adam.

-Es bellísimo, tiene unos ojos increíblemente hermosos, una sonrisa que puede detener el tiempo y una voz muy suave.- dijo Kurt perdido en sus pensamientos.

Adam lo miraba con la boca entre abierta, preguntándose si su amigo estaba hablando de un ser real o algún personaje ficticio de alguna novela romántica.

-Ok. Pero esta como para pasar una noche inolvidable?.- pregunto Adam.

-Siempre al sexo Adam?.-

-Quien hablo de sexo? Tal vez se pueda pasar una noche inolvidable solo hablando. O eres tú el que quiere sexo inolvidable con sus ojos, su sonrisa y su voz?.- pregunto con una sonrisa picara Adam.

Kurt se sonrojo hasta las orejas, mirando hacia otro lugar. Era obvio que su amigo lo hizo caer en su trampa.

-Es un jóven decente. Con buenos modales y muy amable.- dijo Kurt.

-Seguro. Y como se llama?.-

-No sé.- dijo Kurt en un tono sincero.

-Qué? Y su teléfono?.- preguntó asombrado Adam.

-Tampoco lo sé.-

-Como?.- pregunto Adam.

-No sé nada de él, solo va a tomar un café y se queda observándome.-

-Es un loco. Aléjate de él...O es un loco o te enamoraste solo tú, porque si le interesas ya te habría pedido tu nombre, tu número de teléfono y tu dirección.-

-No es nada de eso. Es simplemente algo tímido. Yo tampoco le pedí nada.- respondió Kurt.

Adam lo miraba preocupado. Kurt era de esas personas que creían que todo el mundo era bueno y le preocupaba su inocencia.

-Ok. Sabes, que tal si voy a ver qué tal es, y te diré si está loco o no?-

-No.- sentencio Kurt.

-Porque?.- pregunto Adam alzando una ceja.

-Porque seguro le dirás algo desubicado.-

-Aaah! No es por eso. Es porque lo quieres para ti solo!.-

Kurt negó con la cabeza, ya tenía suficiente con Santana como para lidiar con Adam también.

Después de un buen rato discutiendo con Adam logro convencerlo para estudiar, no tenía mucho tiempo ya que entraba a trabajar temprano. Sus días se habían convertido en una rutina que no le dejaba tiempo ni para soñar.

...

Blaine se sentó en el lugar de siempre. Le dolía la cabeza y los ojos de tanto leer papeles, por suerte había estado tranquilo el día, su jefe lo hizo buscar muchos archivos y cajas con evidencias de casos anteriores, reviso tantos papeles que su mente era un lío.

Cerró sus ojos y un suspiro pesado salió de su boca, tenía la sensación que sus hombros los tenía a la altura de sus orejas, estaba cansado y agotado.

-Te sientes bien?.- pregunto una voz.

Blaine abrió sus ojos y le costó unos segundos centrar su visión, para su gran sorpresa, frente a él estaban esos ojos tan bellos que lo miraban con preocupación.

Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios sin pensarlo, todos sus malestares desaparecieron al instante.

-Sí. Ahora si.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió de lado, y pero no estaba muy convencido de las palabras del otro jóven.

-Deseas lo mismo de siempre?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Emmm... Si, si lo mismo de siempre.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt le sonrió y se dio media vuelta. Volvió a la cocina observando por momentos la mesa donde estaba Blaine, preparo su orden y se dirigió a su mesa.

-Gracias...-

-Kurt. Me llamo Kurt Hummel.-

Blaine se quedo mudo por un instante.

-Soy Blaine Anderson.-


	3. Chapter 3

Coleccionista

Capitulo 3

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, su voz resonaba pronunciando su nombre. Una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, aunque tuvo una mañana de perros, su jefe lo hizo viajar por toda la ciudad junto a Collin buscando información y estaba agotado, a su vez se sentía muy bien. Su escritorio era una montaña de papeles, tenía el resto de la tarde para organizar archivos junto a Collin y David, pero ahora estaban almorzando, el debería estar haciendo lo mismo, pero tenía mucho trabajo.

-Anderson.- dijo una voz firme delante de él.

Blaine levanto la vista y negó con su cabeza.

-Hola Sebastián.- dijo Blaine volviendo a su trabajo.

-Querido, esa es manera de saludar a tu amigo? Hace dos meses que no nos vemos!.-

Sebastián Smythe tenía la costumbre de aparecer sin previo aviso. Se conocieron con Blaine en la academia de policía, pero a diferencia de Blaine, él no tenía mucha vocación, simplemente siguió el designio familiar, convirtiéndose en la sexta generación de policías en su familia. Era un muchacho de veintidós años, alto, delgado, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-Estoy trabajando.- dijo Blaine.

-Siempre estás trabajando. Por suerte...tu amigo te trajo el almuerzo.- dijo Sebastián sentándose junto a Blaine, apoyando sus pies sobre el escritorio.

Blaine se los bajo y suspiro mirando a su amigo, tomó la bolsa de papel con una bandeja de comida dentro, que le ofreció Sebastián.

-Y que hay de nuevo en tu vida?.- pregunto Blaine comenzando a comer.

-Nada nuevo. Aburrido,...estoy en la calle.- dijo Sebastián con la boca llena de comida.

-Te sacaron de tu departamento?.- pregunto curioso Blaine.

-No. Estoy en tránsito. Haciendo multas a conductores con autos caros que probablemente yo también conduciría. Es el peor trabajo del mundo.-

-De que te quejas. Mira mi trabajo.- dijo Blaine entre bocados.

-Ah cierto. El peor trabajo es ser el lacayo de un ogro y dos fracasados. Pero estas sentado revisando papeles nada más.-

-No, también tuve que ir a ver un cuerpo.- dijo Blaine con pesar.

-Qué asco! Porque me dices eso ahora que estoy comiendo?.-

Blaine giro sus ojos sin prestar atención al comentario de su amigo.

-Y cuando podemos salir a divertirnos?.- pregunto Sebastián dejando su bandeja sobre los papeles de Blaine.

-Te parece que tengo tiempo para divertirme? Sebastián, no ves mi escritorio? Quita eso!.- dijo Blaine sacando la bandeja de la comida.

-No trabajas toda la noche. Podemos ir a algún lado. Vamos! Sé que la última vez te deje solo en ese bar, y...me lleve el auto, pero esta vez te alcanzo hasta tu departamento, te lo juro.- dijo Sebastián casi en una súplica.

-Sabes cuánto camine para conseguir un taxi. No pienso volver a caer en eso, si quieres ir a buscar un hombre para sacarte las ganas, quédate de pie en una esquina.- dijo con ironía Blaine.

Sebastián quedo mirándolo analizando sus palabras, Blaine lo observo extrañado y confundido.

-Que te pasa? Porque me miras así?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Estabas sonriendo cuando entre, y ahora estas irónico. Es obvio que hay alguien especial en tu vida y no soy yo.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Emmm... Tal vez.-

-Wow! Quién es? Dime por favor que no es uno de estos viejos amargados?.- pregunto Sebastián.

-No. ...es un ángel, muy hermoso, trabaja de mesero durante las noches y...- Blaine dio un suspiro y sonrió.

-Estas enamorado. Blaine Anderson está enamorado.-

-Tienes los archivos que te pedí?. Tráelos y también las evidencias.- dijo el sargento Chapman desde la puerta de su oficina.

Blaine dejo su bandeja de comida sin terminar y tomo unos papeles y unas cajas.

-Si no fuera por él, mis días serian un infierno.- dijo Blaine mirando a su amigo.

Salió rumbo a la oficina con todo lo que le habían pedido, Sebastián sonrió y tomo la bandeja de comida de Blaine sirviéndose de ella. Estaba contento que su amigo encontrara el amor y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era el supuesto ángel.

...

-Son iguales.- dijo Collin. -Usa la misma droga, el mismo modo para asesinar. Es la misma persona.-

-Pasaron diez años. Ni siquiera cambio la zona para dejar los cuerpos.- dijo Chapman.

En el escritorio de la oficina de su jefe había cientos de papeles, archivos, fotos, toda clase de evidencias de casos anteriores.

El agente Collin sostenía en sus manos el informe del forense de la última víctima, lo compararon con los informes de los casos de hace diez años atrás y llegaron a la conclusión que efectivamente era la misma persona la que secuestraba y asesinaba a esos jóvenes.

-Pero hay jóvenes que nunca aparecieron. No puede tenerlos secuestrados durante tantos años.- dijo Collin.

-Deben estar muertos- dijo Kingston.

Blaine solo escuchaba y observaba mientras revisaba en la computadora unos datos que le habían pedido, le llamaba la atención la frialdad que tenia David Kingston para hablar de ciertos asuntos.

Él estaba ahí para aprender, escuchaba y tomaba notas mentales de cada cosa que sucedía, le resultaba interesante el caso, y más allá de como lo trataban, eran eminencias en el departamento de crímenes y el debía aprovechar cada minuto con ellos.

-Ninguna de las víctimas tenía nada en común. Ni las de hace diez años, ni las de ahora.- dijo Collin.

-Solo que son muy jóvenes. Anderson?.- llamo Chapman.

-Si?.- pregunto alarmado Blaine.

-Me dijiste que tu hermano era amigo de Cloe Memphis no?.- pregunto Chapman.

-Si...mi hermano era su amigo, iban juntos a la preparatoria.- dijo Blaine observando a su jefe.

-No recuerdas si tenía algún problema con algún compañero o con alguien de su entorno?.- pregunto Collin mirando con curiosidad.

-No. De hecho ella era muy buena, se llevaba bien con todos, yo era un niño, pero recuerdo que mi hermano comenzó con la actuación y ella tocaba el violín desde los nueve años. Tenía muchos amigos.- dijo Blaine intentando hacer memoria. -Puedo preguntarle a mi hermano si recuerda algo.-

-Sí, sería buena idea.- dijo Chapman inmerso en sus pensamientos.

-Esas cosas no están en el archivo de la muchacha?.- pregunto David.

-Sí, pero un adolescente difícilmente te cuente todo sobre sus amigos y más si eres policía.- dijo Chapman. -Alguna vez oíste algo que contará tu hermano sobre Cloe? Algo que le pareciera extraño?.-

Blaine intento hacer memoria, el tenia cerca de diez años, no recordaba mucho, solo que la chica era muy hermosa y era amiga de su hermano. En ese momento todo fue difícil, ella desapareció de un día para el otro, estaba durmiendo cuando alguien entro por la puerta de servicio y sin que nadie oyera nada, se la llevó.

-Recuerdo que esa noche fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de un Juez, mi padre y mi madre fueron, junto con los padres de Cloe, yo me quede al cuidado de mi hermano y creo que Cloe estaba con una casera, con su nana, cuando mis padres llegaron, al rato llamo su padre porque ella no estaba. Esos días antes había mucho lío porque la orquesta donde ella tocaba tenía una función muy importante para la despedida del juez. Se retiraba después de su cumpleaños.-

-Sí, eso sucedió. Recuerdo bien eso.- dijo Chapman haciendo memoria.

-Es muy relevante ésto?- pregunto David.

-Sí. Estoy viejo y algunas cosas se me escapan de la memoria. Cloe apareció dos días después, en la misma zona que éste muchacho y de la misma manera. No es coincidencia.- dijo Chapman arrojando sobre la mesa, la foto del muchacho que encontraron muerto en el bosque.

-Tal vez se le escapo.- dijo Blaine pensativo por lo bajo.

-Que dijiste?.- Pregunto Collin.

-Mmm... Bueno, no sé, es una opción, digo, a las anteriores víctimas las dejaron en sus casas, como si las devolviera de donde las saco, pero a Cloe y a éste muchacho los dejo en el bosque, como si fuera un castigo.-

-Un castigo?.- pregunto Chapman.

-Sí. Mi papá cuando éramos niños nos amenazaba con dejarnos abandonados en el bosque si no nos comportábamos bien. Tal vez Cloe se escapo de donde la tendría cautiva y ese fue su castigo, abandonarla en el bosque.- razonó Blaine.

-La mato, ese fue su castigo.- dijo Chapman.

-A ver si entiendo... Ella se escapo, de donde sea que la tenia secuestrada, y por escaparse la mato y la dejo en el bosque.- dijo David.

-Tiene sentido.- dijo Collin. -Debe estar por la zona, no puede estar muy lejos.-

-Pero donde?, hay cuatro muchachos desaparecidos, todos fueron secuestrados de sus departamentos o de sus casas cuando estaban solos, pero en diferentes zonas y en diferentes días.- dijo David.

-En el bosque no hay ninguna edificación, es imposible que sea allí, tiene que ser por la zona.- dijo Chapman.

-En las cercanías esta la zona residencial.- dijo David buscando un mapa enorme y abriéndolo sobre la mesa.

-Debe tenerlos en un lugar grande. Pero donde?.- se pregunto Collin.

-Es imposible revisar casa por casa. Debe haber algo que los conecte entre ellos, entre las víctimas.- dijo Chapman.

-O con el asesino. Tal vez todos tengan relación con él, algo en común.- dijo Blaine.

-Algo en común como qué?.- pregunto David.

-No sé. Un pasatiempo, una vocación, o tal vez algo que las víctimas tenían y él no.- dijo Blaine.

-Algo que ellos tenían y él no. Un don. Algo que él desea.- dijo Chapman pensativo. -Quiero que busquen en los archivos de todos las víctimas lo que pueden tener en común, algún deporte, un pasatiempo, o si tocaban algún instrumento como Cloe. Revisen todo. Pregunten a todos sus conocidos.-

Blaine se puso de pie junto con David y Collin para buscar hacer lo que su jefe pidió.

-Blaine.- llamo Chapman. -Buen trabajo, se ve que aprendiste algo.-

-Gracias.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa. Era la primera vez que su jefe lo llamaba por su nombre, sin gritarle y para felicitarlo. Era un día memorable, sin duda.

...

Casi llega tarde a su trabajo, tuvo que correr unas cuadras y su jefe no le dio respiro. Santana llegó más tarde, él atendió sus mesas para cubrirla, durante toda la noche miró el reloj esperando a Blaine, pero no llegaba. Suspiro profundo mientras preparaba un café, sintió un pequeño golpe en su brazo, miró a Santana a su lado que le hacia una seña hacia el centro de la cafetería, Kurt se giro y pudo ver a Blaine sentándose en el lugar de siempre, observándolo con una sonrisa. Él también sonrió, le llevo el café al cliente que lo había solicitado y se acerco a la mesa de Blaine.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt con evidente entusiasmo en su voz.

-Hola. Como estas Kurt? Puedo llamarte Kurt, verdad.-

-Sí, seguro. Quieres lo mismo de siempre Blaine?.- dijo con cierta duda.

-Sí. Por favor.- dijo Blaine.

Nunca pensó que su nombre se podía oír tan lindo cuando lo pronuncio Kurt. Sintió su corazón dar un salto y su estomago lleno de mariposas.

Kurt preparo su café como cada noche, y no podía dejar de sonreír, lo miraba en medio de las tazas y frascos que estaban sobre el mostrador. Santana le hizo un gesto de burla al verlo tan pendiente del otro muchacho.

-Gracias.- dijo Blaine cuando Kurt dejo su café sobre la mesa.

-De nada.- Kurt volvió a su trabajo detrás del mostrador.

-Puedes retirarte antes, yo termino el trabajo.- dijo Santana.

-Pero... - Kurt miro hacia Blaine.

-Termina de atenderlo y vete a casa.- dijo Santana guiñándole un ojo.

Kurt estaba limpiando la última mesa, casi no quedaba nadie, solo Blaine y un par de personas más.

Blaine dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y salió mirando hacia donde él estaba sonriéndole. Ni bien paso por la puerta Kurt suspiro, Santana camino hacia él con su chaqueta en la mano.

-Suelta eso.- dijo Santana quitándole lo que tenía en sus manos y poniéndole la chaqueta mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta de salida.

-Que haces?. Te volviste loca?.- preguntó Kurt confundido.

-Si te apuras lo alcanzas. Él camina hacia allá siempre. Vamos, vamos!.- dijo Santana empujándolo hacia afuera del local.

Kurt miro hacia los lados, pudo ver a Blaine caminando a un par de metros cruzando la calle, casi llegando al final de la manzana, decidió alcanzarlo, apresuro el paso pero de repente estaba tirado en el suelo, se había tropezado con una baldosa levantada, se maldijo mentalmente porque seguramente no alcanzaría a Blaine y tendría la rodilla deshecha.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto una voz conocida.

Kurt levanto su rostro y esos ojos dorados lo estaban observando con detenimiento.


	4. Chapter 4

Coleccionista

Capitulo 4

-Gracias. Pero no tenías que molestarte.- dijo muy apenado Kurt. Blaine lo ayudo a ponerse de pie muy amablemente.

-Ni lo digas. Conozco estas calles y son muy peligrosas. Hay muchas raíces de arboles.- dijo Blaine. -Te ibas a tu casa?.-

-Sí. Salí antes hoy. Gracias. Vives por aquí?.- pregunto Kurt en un ataque de valentía.

-Sí. A dos cuadras de aquí. Tú vives lejos?.-

-No, de hecho vivo a un par de cuadras también.- dijo Kurt.

-Entonces te acompañó.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, parecía que el destino estaba a su favor. Camino un par de pasos un dolor en su rodilla se hizo presente, Blaine se detuvo junto a él.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, creo que no podre correr el metro mañana.- dijo Kurt caminando con cierta dificultad.

-Trabajas en otro lado?.- pregunto Blaine curioso.

-No y sí. Estudio en una academia de artes y trabajo con una diseñadora.- dijo Kurt.

-Eres un diseñador?.-

-Eso intento...Y tú...qué haces?.- pregunto Kurt muy curioso.

-Soy policía. Trabajo en el departamento de crímenes, en el centro policial.-

-Wow! Es increíble.- dijo Kurt asombrado.

-No tanto. De hecho me pase dos años llevando y trayendo papeles.-

-Y porque decidiste ser policía? Disculpa mi curiosidad, yo...-

-Está bien. Desde niño quise ser policía, me gusta la idea de ayudar a la gente.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno lo haces bien. ...Recién lo hiciste bien.-

-No lo hice por compromiso. Quería ayudarte.-

-Es aquí. Aquí vivo.- dijo Kurt cuando llegaron a la puerta de su edificio.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio de tres pisos. No era moderno, más bien le faltaba mantenimiento, tenía una puerta de vidrio que no parecía muy segura.

-Claro...- Blaine no quería irse, esta era una oportunidad única para él. -no te gustaría tomar un café algún día, sólo... para hablar.-

-Sí, claro. Pero no donde trabajo.- dijo Kurt riendo.

-Está bien. Nos vemos.-

-Nos vemos.-

Kurt ingreso al edificio mientras Blaine caminaba hacia su departamento.

Más feliz no podía estar, no sabía hacia donde caminaba pero estaba seguro que pisaba nubes. Tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y una felicidad infinita.

Kurt se mordía el labio, no sentía ningún dolor hasta que se sentó en una silla, podía jurar que Blaine estaba esperando el momento para invitarlo a tomar algo. Ya sabía más de él y no se había equivocado, era perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

...

Llego a su escritorio y dejo su bolso a un lado, camino hacia la oficina de su jefe, estaba feliz, más que feliz, nada podría arruinar su ánimo, estaba seguro de eso, y tenía la sensación que sería un día genial.

Ingreso a la oficina de su jefe, dejo los tres vasos con café sobre el escritorio, su jefe, David y Collin estaban observando un mapa enorme sobre el mismo, el sargento Chapman levanto su vista observándolo.

-Busca un café para ti. Ésto va para largo.- dijo Chapman volviendo a lo suyo.

Blaine sabía lo que eso significaba, estaría buscando papeles y recorriendo todo el archivo por información.

Volvió a salir y fue a la máquina de café, busco su bolso y volvió a ingresar a la oficina.

Buscar información partiendo de la nada era difícil, David y Collin eran buenos sabuesos como lo escucho decir a su jefe, pero no tenían paciencia con los papeles, odiaban leer, preferían preguntarle a él que decían los archivos, solo que para eso, él tenía que leerlos primero. Muchos nombres, muchas fechas, muchos detalles, muchas situaciones, Blaine se sentía agotado y recién era medio día.

Tenían una pared repleta de fotografías, cada una con nombres y apellidos, la fecha de desaparición y a los que fallecieron, la fecha y el lugar en donde los encontraron, unos mapas enormes, y en una pizarra diferentes teorías, desde la más evidente, hasta la más improbable. Blaine había confeccionado una ficha para cada uno de ellos con todos los datos más relevantes, pero aún así, no tenían nada. Hablaron con todo el mundo, con todos los conocidos de los muchachos secuestrados y de las víctimas, tenían toneladas de información, que obviamente Blaine ya había leído y organizado.

Era real que él era un principiante, el sargento Chapman y sus oficiales estrellas le llevaban mínimamente treinta años de ventaja en conocimiento y experiencia, pero los datos y los detalles eran importantes y él se ocupaba de eso. Se sentía un poco más valorado, al menos ya no estaba anclado en su escritorio tapado de papeles, ahora participaba del debate, y podía aportar ideas. Chapman parecía escucharlo, al menos tenía en cuenta su opinión, le consultaba siempre que quería saber algún detalle, David y Collin también lo hacían, aunque ellos no lo tomaban en serio.

-De alguna manera tiene acceso a la droga que usa para inmovilizarlos, es una gran cantidad la que debe manejar, habrá que buscar en los hospitales si hay algún faltante.- dijo David.

-Buena idea. Hagan una lista de los hospitales de la ciudad, repartan a los policías el nombre de la droga, y que pregunten si hay algún faltante.- dijo Chapman.

Blaine hizo lo que su jefe pidió, le entrego la lista a Collin quien estaba a cargo de que cada policía tuviera toda la información necesaria. Él y David analizaban los lugares donde estudiaban o trabajaban las víctimas, para ésto ya era de noche, y Blaine empezaba a impacientarse, quería ver a Kurt.

-Es todo por hoy. No hay más que hacer. Mañana haremos una lista de sus amigos, de cada uno de ellos.- dijo el sargento Chapman.

Blaine relajo sus hombros, se despidió de los tres hombres y se retiro rumbo al local donde trabajaba Kurt.

-Porque está aquí?.- pregunto David.

-Hablas de Blaine?.- pregunto Chapman.

-Sí. Es tan necesario incluirlo en la investigación?-

-Creo que es de mucha ayuda.- dijo Collin.

-Esta aquí porque tiene talento.- dijo Chapman dando por terminada la conversación.

David negó con la cabeza. Por alguna razón sentía que Blaine estaba demás y su jefe perdía el tiempo.

...

-Aún te duele la rodilla?, no me dijiste que sucedió anoche?.- pregunto Santana.

-Cuando salí de aquí, lo vi caminando y traté de alcanzarlo, pero tropecé y me caí al suelo.- dijo Kurt lavando unas tasas.

-Qué?!. Solo dime que él no te vio en el suelo?.- pregunto Santana.-

-Me ayudó a levantarme.- dijo Kurt recordando el momento incómodo.

-Y que pasó después?.-

-Me acompaño hasta mi departamento.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Huh! Hummel! Se pusieron sucios?.- pregunto Santana con una ceja levantada.

-No. Claro que no!.- dijo en un tono más agudo. -me invito a tomar un café.-

-Increíble. Pensé que nunca sucedería.- dijo Santana con una sonrisa.

-Hablen otro día!.- dijo una voz desde el otro extremo de la cocina. -Hay clientes por atender.-

-Como hace para vivir con tanta energía negativa?.- pregunto Santana mirando hacia su jefe.

-Después hablamos.- dijo Kurt buscando su anotador.

Unos minutos después, Kurt estaba tomando el pedido de un cliente cuando Blaine ingreso, sus miradas se cruzaron y sonrieron. Se sentó en el lugar de siempre esperando a que le tomará el pedido.

-Hola Blaine.- saludo Kurt con una sonrisa muy amplia.

-Hola Kurt.-

-Lo mismo de siempre?.- pregunto Kurt mordiéndose el labio.

-Si.- respondió Blaine. -como esta tu rodilla?.-

-Mejor. Gracias por lo de ayer.-

-No me agradezcas, y me alegra que estés mejor.- dijo sinceramente Blaine.

Kurt sonrió y hubiera seguido su conversación si no fuese porque su jefe lo miro muy mal desde la barra.

Siguió haciendo su trabajo, y a veces descubría a Blaine observándolo como lo hacía habitualmente, no se retiro como siempre, esta vez se quedo más tiempo, cuando se fue era casi el momento de cerrar el local.

-Mañana necesito que me cubras. Saldré un rato antes, cumplimos cinco años con Britt y quiero hacer algo especial.- pidió Santana.

-Esta bien. No hay problema.- dijo Kurt.

Santana miro con curiosidad cuando salieron y se sorprendió al ver a Blaine esperando cerca de la cafetería.

-Creo que alguien esta esperándote.- dijo Santana indicando con su cabeza hacia donde estaba Blaine.

Kurt estaba sorprendido, caminaron hasta donde él estaba.

-Pensé que querrías compañía hasta tu casa.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa y algo nervioso.

-Oh! Si, si quiere. Sólo que vivo por allá y siempre hacemos esta cuadra juntos. Pero mañana saldrá solo.- dijo Santana con picardía en su voz.

Kurt la quedo mirando con la boca abierta, sin creer lo que su amiga acababa de decir.

-Por cierto, me llamo Santana López.-

-Blaine Anderson.-

-Bien Blaine. Eres alguna clase de acosador o un loco suelto?.- pregunto Santana mientras caminaban los tres juntos.

-Santana!.- la reprendió Kurt. -Lo siento Blaine, creo que mi amiga esta muy cansada y no sabe lo que dice.-

-Esta bien, no hay problema. Y no, no soy nada de eso, simplemente vivo hacia el mismo lado.-

-Me alegro, mi amigo vale mucho como para perderlo.- dijo Santana.

Blaine sonrió al ver la cara roja de Kurt y como intentaba persuadir a su amiga de mantenerse callada.

-Ok. Aquí los dejo.- dijo Santana dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kurt. -Adiós Blaine Anderson.-

-Hasta mañana.- dijo Blaine.

Santana salió caminando hacia el lado opuesto al que vivía Kurt.

-Lamento mucho eso. Me gustaría decir que no siempre es así, pero estaría mintiendo.- dijo Kurt disculpándose por su amiga.

-Es adorable. Temible, pero adorable.-

-Sí, ella es así.- dijo Kurt. -

-Estaba pensando que pudimos ser vecinos, sabes, es más, tal vez nos cruzamos y no nos dimos cuenta.-

-Es cierto. Vives hace mucho aquí?.- pregunto Kurt mientras doblaban la esquina.

-Hace dos años. Y tú?.-

-Vivo en el vecindario desde hace seis meses. Antes vivía en otro lado.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, aquí te dejo.- dijo Blaine deteniéndose frente al edificio de Kurt. -Te veo mañana.-

-Sí. Claro.- dijo nervioso Kurt y un poco ansioso. -Adiós.-

-Adiós.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Camino hacia su calle y volteo para ver a Kurt ingresar en el edificio.

Con una sonrisa enorme y el corazón palpitando como nunca siguió camino a su departamento.

Tanto Blaine como Kurt descansaron con una sonrisa, se sentían ansiosos por que llegara el próximo día y volver a verse. Para ellos no importaba nada más por ese día.


	5. Chapter 5

Coleccionista

Capitulo 5

Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto en la pared, el profesor hablaba y hablaba, solo que él tenía una música en su mente. La voz de Blaine. Para él era música. Cuando repetía su nombre, cuando le preguntaba algo.

-No sé qué tiene de interesante la pared, pero al menos finge que estas escuchando lo que dice el profesor.- susurro Adam detrás de Kurt.

Kurt miró hacia su profesor y suspiro profundo. Tenía cuatro horas más en la academia, y dos con la diseñadora. Era mitad de mañana y parecía que su día seria eterno, se pregunto cómo estaría Blaine, como sería su día, debería pedirle el número de teléfono o sería muy osado, no sabía si siquiera le gustaba a Blaine, pero si le pidió tomar un café juntos es porque le interesa, o tal vez solo quiere ser su amigo.

Adam se paró frente a su rostro.

-Se fueron todos Hummel. Y ni te diste cuenta.-

-Como?.- pregunto confundido Kurt mirando el aula vacía.

-No sé. Normalmente estas atento a la clase, pero desde que pusiste tu cuerpo es esa silla no estuviste presente. Que sucede?, tu papá esta mal otra vez?.- preguntó preocupado Adam.

-No, mi papá esta bien. No te preocupes.- dijo Kurt juntando sus cosas.

-Entonces es ese muchacho. Cuál era su nombre?.-

-Blaine Anderson.- dijo emocionado Kurt.

-Oh, no, no, no!.- dijo Adam negando con la cabeza con un gesto de preocupación.

-Qué?. Lo conoces?.-

-No. Pero te estás enamorando de ese hombre. Eso no esta bien.- dijo Adam.

-Qué?!. No me estoy enamorando!.- replico Kurt saliendo del aula hacia el pasillo central.

-Hummel. Te hubieras visto como dijiste su nombre. BLAINE ANDERSON!.- dijo Adam imitando la voz de su amigo y dando saltitos en el lugar.

Kurt lo observo serio y enojado por la imitación. Se giró y siguió caminando.

-No salte.-

-Pero estas enamorado.-

-No. No estoy enamorado. Me gusta si, y acepte tomar un café con él.- dijo Kurt sentándose en una sala de estudio.

-Entonces...no puedo creerlo, al menos sabes a que se dedica?.- pregunto Adam sentándose junto a su amigo.

-Es policía.- respondió Kurt buscando entre sus cosas unos apuntes.

-Qué?, policía?, eso te dijo?.- pregunto incrédulo Adam.

-Sí, porque?. Crees que me mintió?.-

-Si claro!, quiere llevarte a la cama, y seguramente debe tener un par de esposas para atarte a ella.-

Kurt negó con la cabeza y siguió con su tarea.

-No seas tan confiado Kurt. Si ves algo raro, no le des tu dirección porque después...-

-Sabe donde vivo. Me acompaño a mi edificio.-

-Y tu sabes donde vive?. Eres tonto?!. Como vas a llevarlo a tu departamento sin saber quién es?!.- pregunto Adam.

-No lo lleve a mi departamento. Yo...me caí en la calle,...él me ayudo y me acompañó hasta mi edificio.-

-Y después?.- pregunto Adam mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Nada. No paso nada. Se fue a su casa, que es a un par de cuadras, y ya...- dijo Kurt e hizo una pausa.

-Y...?.-

-Al otro día me espero afuera del café y nos fuimos juntos otra vez, Santana lo interrogó,...pero no miente, es una buena persona. Y tal vez el único que piensa bien por lo que veo.- dijo Kurt.

-Ok. Pero ten cuidado. Eres...demasiado confiado Kurt.-

Kurt no quería escuchar más a su amigo así que decidió buscar un libro y comenzar a leer. Adam entendió la indirecta y busco un libro, sus apuntes y decidió no hablar más del tema.

...

-Collin. Quiero que investigues ésto.- dijo Chapman entregándole un papel con nombres, estaban solos en la oficina.

-Estas seguro?.- pregunto desconcertado Collin.

-Sí, quiero descartar todas las teorías posibles.- dijo Chapman.

-Él es una teoría?.-

-Una mía. Hazlo con discreción.-

Collin afirmó con su cabeza y guardo el papel en su saco.

Kingston y Blaine ingresaron a la oficina. Venían de buscar información de los hospitales.

-Nada. En teoría todas las extracciones de éste tipo de drogas, quedan asentadas en una planilla a la que solo tiene acceso el jefe de área, y para poder verla tenemos que llevar la orden de un juez.- dijo Kingston con una mueca de cansancio. -Pero...fuimos a hablar con un forense, y nos dijo como se puede sacar la droga sin asentarla en ningún lugar.-

-Cómo Kingston?.- pregunto Chapman.

-Los estudiantes. Los que están en el último año de medicina, ...los forenses por ejemplo, puede usar toda la que quieran y no hay ningún registro.- respondió Kingston.

-Genial. Y ahora?.- pregunto Collin.

-Estamos igual que al principio.- dijo Chapman preocupado.

-Seguiré buscando en la lista de laboratorios alguna denuncia por faltante.- dijo Blaine.

-Si haz eso, y busca las universidades de medicinas cercanas a la zona de donde desaparecieron los muchachos. Kingston pide la orden del juez, para ganar tiempo y Collin...-

-Sí, ya se.- dijo Collin y salió por la puerta.

Ese día había comenzado con la llamada del alcalde, era época de votaciones y estaban preocupados por que no había avances en los casos, los padres y familias de los muchachos desaparecidos pidieron ayuda al alcalde, el cual pidió avances o le darían la jurisdicción al FBI.

Blaine sabía porque era el reloj. En época de votaciones, todos los políticos eran amigos y personas sumamente buenas y con amor al prójimo. Lo sabía bien porque su padre era igual.

Se sentó frente a la computadora y comenzó a buscar alguna denuncia en el comité de farmacología sobre algún faltante de la droga que se usaba en las víctimas.

-Anderson. Deja eso, encontraron otro cuerpo.- dijo Kingston.

Lo último que Blaine deseaba. Esa noticia lo entristeció mucho.

No era un bosque, no era un lugar solitario, era una casa grande, muy hermosa. Habían policías por doquier, algunos vecinos estaban en mirando desde la calle.

El sargento Chapman bajo del auto junto a él y al agente Kingston, caminaron hasta la entrada, Chapman busco a los padres de la muchacha, los sollozos de ellos resonaban por toda la casa.

Para Blaine ésto le era muy familiar, ya lo había vivido cuando desapareció el último muchacho, solo que ahora apareció el cuerpo de una muchacha, en el mismo lugar de donde la secuestraron, su casa.

Kingston camino por un pasillo largo y Blaine lo siguió, entraron a la última habitación. Blaine se giró ni bien vio a la muchacha sobre la cama. Observó la pared repleta de fotos de ella con sus amigos, con sus mascotas, se veía muy feliz. Observo también una repisa llena de muñecas de porcelanas, se notaban que eran de colección, noto un espacio vacío entre ellas, faltaba una muñeca. Notó también que la habitación estaba muy prolija y bien cuidada. Seguramente su madre la mantuvo así todo el tiempo que su hija estuvo desaparecida.

-Anderson. No habrás tocado nada no?.- pregunto Kingston.

Blaine se giro mirándolo a los ojos intentando hablar.

-No...no señor.- dijo Blaine muy nervioso.

-Oh! Mierda. Te vas a desmayar?. Ve afuera.- dijo Kingston enojado.

Blaine salió caminando rápido por el pasillo hasta la puerta de entrada. Realmente se sentía muy mal, camino hacia un lado de la casa respirando pesado hasta que sintió su estómago en su garganta.

Era el peor espectáculo que dio en su vida, intento incorporarse y pudo ver a un grupo de vecinos mirándolo con estupor. Uno de ellos bajo su cabeza, dejando ver una gorra de béisbol, y salió caminando hacia una camioneta negra.

Blaine respiro profundo intentando calmarse.

-Terminaste?.- pregunto enojado Kingston. -Ve con los policías al jardín a buscar alguna evidencia.-

-Si.- dijo Blaine y salió rumbo al fondo de la casa por un pasillo que la rodeaba. No podía estar más avergonzado. Ese era el peor día de su carrera.

...

-Me voy.- dijo con una sonrisa Santana.

-Ok, que la pasen bien.- dijo Kurt limpiando una mesa vacía.

-Por supuesto. No tengas dudas de eso.- Santana se despidió con un beso al aire y salió por la puerta.

Kurt sonrió y camino rumbo a la cocina, no había muchas personas a pesar que era viernes por la noche. Termino de preparar un café cuando vio a Blaine entrar por la puerta, pudo notar que estaba apagado, y cabizbajo.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt con emoción en su voz.

-Hola.- respondió sonriendo Blaine.

-Lo mismo de siempre?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si claro.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt se moría de ganas de preguntarle como estaba, por más que tenia ese brillo en sus ojos al verlo, su sonrisa no era espléndida como siempre. Era más que obvio que algo le pasaba.

Volvió a la cocina y preparo su café, y le agrego una masas que obviamente eran un regalo, volvió a la mesa de Blaine dejando su pedido y una sonrisa a la que Blaine le respondió al instante.

Siguió con su trabajo bajo su mirada, se perdía por momentos y varias veces se equivoco, Blaine lo distraía enormemente.

Faltaba unos minutos para cerrar el local, Blaine dejo el dinero y salió por la puerta con una sonrisa, se quedo parado a un par de metros y espero a que Kurt saliera.

Tenía una sensación extraña, como si alguien lo observará, miró a su alrededor y lo único que había eran autos estacionados. Durante toda la tarde se sintió extraño, bueno su día fue pésimo, pero por alguna razón tenía ese presentimiento de que alguien lo observaba continuamente.

-Hola.- dijo una voz conocida. -otra vez.-

-Hola.- respondió Blaine sonriendo.

-Te sientes bien?...es que... te vi un poco decaído adentro.- dijo Kurt.

-Sí, y ahora estoy mejor.- respondió Blaine mientras caminaba junto a Kurt.

-Tuviste un mal día?.- preguntó cauteloso Kurt.

-Horrible. Es de esos días que uno quiere olvidar.- dijo Blaine.

-Bueno, pero mañana es sábado, puedes relajarte y llenarte de energía para el lunes volver con mas ánimo.- dijo Kurt de una manera muy entusiasta.

Blaine sonrió y quedo pensativo un momento. No trabajaba los sábados ni los domingos, Kurt tampoco. No lo vería esos días.

-Tampoco trabajas lo fines de semanas verdad?.- pregunto Blaine.

-A veces. Cuando la diseñadora con la que trabajo tiene algún evento, normalmente trabajo con ella los sábados. Mañana no. Aún no terminamos las prendas para la próxima temporada.- explico Kurt.

-No...mmmm...no te gustaría ir al cine mañana, o tomar algo?.- pregunto Blaine nervioso.

-Si claro, ...hace bastante que no voy al cine.- dijo Kurt con rubor en sus mejillas.

Blaine se detuvo y fue ahí cuando Kurt se dio cuenta que estaban fuera de su edificio.

-Si quieres te paso a buscar a la tres o más tarde?, como mas te guste.- preguntó ansioso Blaine.

-A las tres esta bien.- respondió Kurt.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, sonrientes como si no hubiera nada más alrededor.

La brisa fría trajo a Kurt a la realidad y suspiro profundo.

-Nos...nos vemos mañana entonces.- dijo Kurt.

-A las tres.- dijo Blaine con su corazón palpitando fuerte.

-A las tres.- repitió Kurt muy emocionado, antes de girarse e ingresar al edificio.


	6. Chapter 6

Coleccionista

Capítulo 6

El sol brillaba, se podía decir que era el día más lindo de todo el año, o eso le parecía a Kurt. Se levanto temprano y dedico alrededor de cuatro horas a probarse ropa. No había combinación que le gustará, estuvo tentado a llamar a Santana o a Adam pero desecho esa idea cuando se imagino las recomendaciones que sus amigos podían darle. Se decidió por un jean azul oscuro bien ajustado y una playera color violeta sin ningún estampado, sus zapatillas no eran un problema, todas eran de color negras. Esperaba que no refrescara durante la tarde, pero eligió una chaqueta de cuero marrón por si acaso.

Almorzó a horario, estaba tan ansioso que no le sintió ni sabor a su comida. Se ducho y se aseguro que estar impecable.

-Es una salida de amigo. No es una cita. No es una cita.- repetía en voz alta Kurt. -Y si no viene?. Ni siquiera puede avisarme porque no tiene mi número de teléfono... No. ...Va a venir y todo va a estar bien.-

Los nervios lo estaban consumiendo. Se preguntaba qué tema de conversación sería apropiado, ni siquiera sabía si era gay o tal vez lo era y tenía pareja.

-Si tuviera pareja no me estaría invitando al cine.- razonó Kurt.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y observó un estante donde había varios broches, se puso de pie y eligió uno. Lo coloco en su chaqueta con una sonrisa.

...

Era un desastre. Estuvo una hora acomodando su cabello, el gel no parecía ser suficiente, o era él que estaba tan nervioso que no podía peinarse.

Busco un jean beige, y una camisa con cuadros rosados, un corbatín color beige también.

Su departamento era grande, tenía una cocina-comedor, un baño y una habitación con un baño privado. Su cama matrimonial era una montaña de ropa, no encontraba su chaqueta negra preferida y no quería usar un saco porque le parecía muy formal.

Almorzó mientras caminaba por el departamento alistándose. Quería que fuera una salida perfecta, se moría de ganas de saber más de Kurt, de pasar la tarde con él, tenía ganas de tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Miró su reloj y faltaba media hora para recoger a Kurt, le pidió el auto a Sebastián, quien se lo presto gustoso, aun que tuvo que echarlo para poder estar tranquilo.

-No lo arruines Anderson.- se dijo a sí mismo.

Habían pasado cinco minutos nada más. Respiro profundo dejando los nervios de lado. Haría de este día, el mejor de sus vidas.

...

Estaciono el auto y pudo ver a Kurt asomarse por una ventana y saludarlo. Tenía una enorme sonrisa, como la que tenía él. Bajo del auto y Kurt ya estaba en la puerta del edificio.

-Hola!.- dijo Kurt muy alegremente.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine de igual manera. -Le pedí el auto a mi amigo así llegamos mejor.-

-Ok.-

Blaine abrió la puerta del acompañante y mientras Kurt ingresaba, él subió por el otro lado.

-Que te gustaría ver?.- pregunto Blaine ya con el auto en marcha.

-Alguna comedia. No siento mucha simpatía por las películas de terror.- dijo Kurt.

-Yo tampoco. Quiero decir, odio las películas de terror, me impresionan mucho.-

-Y las películas como Los juegos del hambre?. Te gustan?.-

-Estas bromeando. Me leí todos los libros. Adoro esas películas.- dijo sonriendo Blaine.

-De verdad?. Yo también los leí. Los leo de vez en cuando nuevamente, me pasa lo mismo que con Harry Potter, son adictivos.- confesó Kurt.

-Ok, entonces tendremos que hacer una maratón de ambas películas porque soy fanático de Harry Potter.-

Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron una conversación sobre las diferentes películas de Harry Potter y sus escenas favoritas.

Era evidente que tenían en común mucho más de lo que ambos imaginaban.

Llegaron al cine y buscaron en la cartelera una película para ver, compraron golosinas, y disfrutaron de dos horas de risas. Por momentos sus ojos se desviaban de la pantalla para observar al otro, y luego entre sonrisas y comentarios decidieron tomar un café.

-Lima?, En Ohio?.- pregunto asombrado Blaine.

-Sí. Nací y crecí allí.- dijo Kurt afirmando con la cabeza mientras tomaba su café.

-Wow! Yo crecí en Westville.-

-De verdad?, eso es a dos horas de Lima!.- dijo Kurt con sorpresa.

-Exacto. Es...es increíble. Digo...seguramente debe ser el destino, porque no me lo explico de otra manera.-

Se miraron unos segundos. Solo los separaba una mesa, y hacia varios minutos que perdieron la noción del tiempo y del espacio, entre sonrisas tímidas.

Kurt se mordió la parte inferior de su labio mirando hacia su tasa, Blaine no pudo despegar sus ojos de su boca y antes que Kurt lo notara, parpadeo varias veces desviando su mirada.

-Entonces...- dijo Blaine respirando profundo. -Como terminaste en Washington?.-

-Huh! Mi papá es congresista y se mudo aquí. Verás... mi mamá murió cuando era un niño, mi padre se volvió a casar hace un par de años, acepto ser congresista y al tiempo falleció mi hermanastro, luego tuvo un infarto, fue entonces cuando decidí quedarme aquí. Más allá que esta Carol con él, no sé... necesito estar cerca. Te va a parecer exagerado, pero mi padre y yo tenemos una relación muy especial, durante muchos años fuimos solo nosotros y no fue fácil para él ser padre sólo, y enfrentar mi situación.-

-A que te refieres con eso?.- pregunto curioso Blaine.

-Soy gay.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

-Entiendo. Yo también soy gay pero mi relación con mi padre no es la mejor.- dijo Blaine.

A pesar del tono un poco decaído, Kurt se despejo una duda, Blaine también era gay.

-Es difícil. Para ellos más que nada. Mi padre una vez me dijo que a medida que yo crecía, el soñaba con jugar al béisbol o ir a un partido de fútbol, pero en cambio, tuvo que jugar a tomar el té y ver la Sirenita unas cuarenta veces mientras cantaba conmigo todas las canciones, pero lo hizo feliz porque yo era feliz, y a la vez sabia cuanto necesitaba a mi madre.-

-Es un gran padre. El mío no es el mejor del mundo pero es el único que tengo.- dijo Blaine.

-Y donde vive?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Se quedaron en Westville. Mi padre es senador, mi madre es diseñadora de interiores y mi hermano trabaja con mi padre, él quería ser actor, pero mi padre no se lo permitió, así que ahora es su mano derecha. Vivimos aquí con mi familia unos años cuando era niño, mi padre empezó su carrera, luego nos mudamos a Westville.- dijo Blaine tomando lo que quedaba de su café.

-Y cuando decidiste volver a Washington?.-

-Cuando termine la academia. Aquí está el departamento de crímenes más importante, y uno de los detectives más respetados es mi jefe ahora. Aunque, tengo que confesar que no es lo que imagine. A veces creo que no es lo mío.- confeso Blaine.

-Me dijiste que te gustaba ayudar a la gente no?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Sí. Es lo que me gusta.-

-Entonces si te gusta es lo tuyo. Estoy seguro que llegará el momento en el que todo va a estar en su lugar.- dijo decidido Kurt con una sonrisa.

Y ahí estaba. Blaine se había perdido en esas palabras alentadoras, en sus ojos y su sonrisa.

-Gracias.-

-Es lo que creo. A las personas buenas, les sucede cosas buenas.- dijo Kurt con mucha convicción.

-Bueno, entonces estoy seguro que te espera lo mejor.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos y con una sonrisa.

Kurt sintió un calor en su rostro, y ni siquiera levanto su vista ya que sabía que debería estar rojo hasta las orejas.

-Eso es un hipopótamo?.- pregunto Blaine observando por primera vez la chaqueta de Kurt colgada en el espaldar de la silla.

-Sí, es un broche de colección. Tuve que pelear con una señora inglesa por él.- dijo Kurt observando el broche.

-De verdad?. Donde lo compraste?.-

-En una subasta por internet, junté dinero dos meses por el.-

-Vaya. Los coleccionas verdad?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí. Tengo unos treinta más o menos.-

-Yo colecciono corbatines.- confeso Blaine mientras se acomodaba el que tenia puesto con una sonrisa.

-Ese es muy lindo.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Gracias.- dijo educadamente Blaine. -Quieres que ir a dar una vuelta por el paseo?.-

-Sí, claro.-

Caminaron uno junto al otro mientras hablaban, pasearon por toda la galería antes de volver al estacionamiento.

Ya estaba de noche cuando llegaron al edificio de Kurt, habían pasado una tarde maravillosa, y ninguno de los dos quería que terminara.

Bajaron del auto y Blaine le entrego su celular. Kurt lo tomó y anoto su número de teléfono con una media sonrisa.

-Te gustaría que fuéramos a la feria mañana?. Estarán por unos días y venden artesanías muy lindas, yo suelo comprar allí.- dijo Kurt con cierta timidez.

-Si!.- dijo entusiasmado Blaine. -a mí también me gustan las artesanías.-

-Bien, es a unas cuadras podemos ir caminando, quieres que pase por tu casa?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si.- dijo Blaine, busco un papel en su auto y un bolígrafo. -esta es mi dirección, es a dos cuadras por esa vereda.-

Blaine le indico con la mano y le entrego el papel a Kurt.

-Ok. A las tres?.-

-Sí. A las tres.-

Kurt se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriendo.

-Adiós.-

-Adiós.- dijo Blaine sintiendo aun los labios de Kurt en su rostro.

Se subió al auto cuando Kurt ingreso al edificio, sonrió sin creer que había estado toda la tarde con el hombre más maravilloso de la tierra. Era más que probable que no durmiera esa noche repasando todos los momentos que compartió con él.

Kurt entro a su departamento prácticamente dando saltos, estaba increíblemente emocionado, y suspiro recostándose en la cama.

Adam tenía razón. Estaba enamorado de Blaine, y esa fue la mejor tarde de su vida. No sabía de dónde saco las fuerzas para despedirse con un beso, y aunque fue en su mejilla, pudo sentir el aroma de su piel y definitivamente era embriagador. Suspiraba una y otra vez con sus ojos cerrados, no tenía la certeza que Blaine sentía lo mismo que él, pero si la esperanza y se aferraría a ella hasta que pudiera saber si le sucedía lo mismo a su nuevo amigo.


	7. Chapter 7

Coleccionista

Capítulo 7

Kurt paso a buscar a Blaine, vivían a escasas dos cuadras. Había pasado miles de veces por allí sin saber que él vivía ahí. Parecía que el destino los había llevado a esta situación.

Salieron juntos caminando hacia la galería, una feria internacional estaba de paso y a los dos le llamaba la atención cada cosa y cada local que visitaron.

-Es horrible.- dijo Blaine mientras miraba junto a Kurt una escultura de acero.

-Definitivamente.- dijo sonriendo Kurt.

-No entiendo la forma. Es como un sapo?.- pregunto Blaine curioso.

-Creo que es una persona sosteniéndose los talones.- comento Kurt después de analizar la escultura.

Blaine río por lo bajo intentando disimular, pero el vendedor los observo con el seño fruncido.

Siguieron caminando sonriendo hacia otro sector de la feria.

-Era muy fea esa escultura. No entiendo mucho el concepto del arte en esa cosa.- dijo Blaine.

-A veces el arte solo se aprecia aunque no tenga un significado...pero no compraría una escultura como esa.-

-Estoy seguro que en tu trabajo también haces obras de arte, los diseños son obras de arte.- comento Blaine mirando a Kurt.

-Sí, es cierto, algunos vestidos y trajes lo son. Pero yo solo soy un ayudante, la diseñadora es la artista.- dijo Kurt con modestia.

-Mmmh, pero seguramente algún diseño tuyo también le sirvió a ella.-

-Pues, si. Los que presente en un concurso, ella los uso en la temporada anterior.- dijo Kurt mientras caminaban juntos.

-Ganaste concursos con tus diseños?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí. Todos los años se hacen concursos para los estudiantes.-

-Debes ser el mejor estudiante, y no me digas que no porque trabajas con una diseñadora que debe saber cuánto vales.- dijo Blaine.

Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Kurt, le brindo una media sonrisa a Blaine que se quedo pensando en sus propias palabras y lo que significaba Kurt para él.

-Estoy seguro que serás el mejor diseñador cuando termines.- dijo Blaine mirando a los ojos a Kurt.

-Gracias...Y tú debes ser muy talentoso también.-

-No sé si talentoso. Creo que tengo paciencia para leer.- dijo Blaine con una mueca.

-Me dijiste que estabas en el mejor departamento de policía, así que dudo mucho que trabajes allí por tu paciencia para leer.- dijo sonriendo Kurt.

Blaine se perdió unos segundos en su sonrisa, en su mirada tan transparente y sincera. Sus miradas se mantuvieron sobre el otro unos segundos, hasta que una música comenzó a sonar por los parlantes.

-Te gustan los discos de vinilos?. Mi hermano tiene una pared repleta, siempre quería escucharlos pero no sabía cómo se usaba el reproductor.- dijo Blaine mirando unas cajas con discos intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

-Nunca escuche uno.- Kurt sonreía al ver a Blaine buscar algo en la caja.

-Ven, este es bastante bueno.- pidió Blaine ingresando a un local.

Kurt estaba un poco perdido, Blaine puso en disco en el reproductor y una música suave comenzó a sonar por los parlantes.

-Te gusta?.- preguntó Blaine emocionado.

-Sí, es muy linda. De quién es?.- pregunto Kurt tomando el envoltorio para leer el nombre del artista.

-Bon Jovi. Slippery When Wet. Es un álbum de la década de los 80'. - dijo sonriendo Blaine apoyado en una repisa mientras miraba a Kurt.

-Es una linda canción.- dijo Kurt escuchando atentamente la letra.

-Never Say Goodbye. Es algo triste, pero me gusta.- confesó Blaine.

-Te gustan los clásicos?.-

-Sí, y Katy Perry.- dijo sonriendo. -Y a ti?.-

-Barbra Streisand y Lady Gaga.-

-Mujeres potentes.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con atención.

-Si.-

Kurt estaba algo nervioso y comenzó a buscar entre los discos alguno conocido, sonreía porque notaba que Blaine lo observaba de una manera bastante intensa.

-Hay muchos artistas clásicos aquí. Ya casi no se escuchan.- dijo Kurt.

-Si es cierto.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Hay un local que hacen tartas de diferentes partes de mundo, te gustaría que pasemos a degustarlos?.- pregunto Kurt observándolo a los ojos.

-Si claro.- respondió con entusiasmo Blaine.

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo hasta llegar a un pequeño local al final de la galería, el aroma era exquisito, desde la entrada se podía apreciar, eso los hizo comenzar a tener hambre, pasaron por una repisa, donde habían platos para servirse de esos manjares que se exhibían en diferentes mesas.

Luego probar casi todos platos, salieron muy satisfechos de la galería. Ya casi rozaba la noche pero ninguno de los dos quería que ese día terminara.

Estaban a un par de cuadras de sus hogares, así que caminaron despacio disfrutando de la serenidad del anochecer.

-Esa tarta inglesa fue sublime.- dijo Blaine mientras caminaban por la calle.

-Sí, y la italiana?, voy a buscar la receta. Tengo una vecina que debe conocerla.- comentó Kurt.

-Tienes muchos vecinos?.- pregunto curioso Blaine.

-No, tengo cuatro. La mayoría es gente muy adulta. Pero en mi piso solo esta Blanca, tiene setenta años y vive con su perro, es como mi abuela.-

Blaine estaba algo nervioso y ansioso, no quería que terminara su salida con Kurt, estaba disfrutando mucho de su compañía y deseaba hacerle una pregunta pero no encontraba el momento.

-Sabes?...mmmh,...no te gustaría que fuéramos el fin de semana que viene a un club nuevo que está cerca de aquí?.- pregunto Blaine algo nervioso.

-Un club?, ah sí, Adam me hablo de ese lugar.- dijo inconscientemente Kurt.

-Adam?, es ...tu...tu novio?.- pregunto preocupado Blaine.

-Qué?, no. Adam es mi amigo, estudiamos juntos. No tengo novio.- dijo Kurt.

A Blaine le volvió el alma el cuerpo. Una sonrisa se le plasmo en el rostro y no podía ocultar la alegría que sintió al escuchar las palabras de Kurt.

-Yo tampoco tengo novio.- dijo un poco exaltado. -Por qué no hacemos ésto, yo tengo un amigo, Sebastián, hace mucho que quiere ir a ese club, porque no invitas a tu amigo y yo al mío y vamos los cuatro al club?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt sonrió, sabía que a Adam le encantaría la idea.

-Si claro!. Pero a tu amigo le gustará?.-

-Sí. Estará encantado.- dijo Blaine con mucha seguridad.

Llegaron hasta el edificio de Blaine, y aunque habían pasado toda la tarde juntos, él deseaba mucho más tiempo para disfrutar de la compañía de Kurt.

-Trabajas temprano mañana no?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí, muy temprano. Pero disfrute mucho todo lo que hicimos hoy y ayer también.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo también disfrute mucho. Te veré mañana en la cafetería?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí. Como todos los días... Me encanta el café que haces.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Hmm! Bueno,...la máquina es la que lo hace, pero no es tan malo.-

-A mi me gustas,...me gusta...el café.- dijo Blaine nervioso.

Kurt sonrió mirando sus pies.

-Ok. Te veo mañana entonces.- dijo Kurt y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Blaine.

-Adiós...Hasta mañana.- dijo con evidente nerviosismo en su voz.

Kurt salió caminando hacia su edificio, había un par de cuadras de diferencia, y el saber que estaba tan cerca de su hogar lo hacía sentirse muy bien. No sabía porque, pero miraba hacia atrás y podía ver a Blaine sonriendo, él también tenía una sonrisa y se sentía muy feliz.

Subió a su departamento y su vecina, la señora Blanca estaba saliendo con su pequeño perro.

-Hola niño!. Como estas?, no te vi en todo el día.- pregunto la vecina.

-Bien. Estuve de paseo por la feria. Y usted?, quiere que la acompañe para pasear a Pino?.- pregunto Kurt amablemente.

-No, querido. Solo será una vuelta, pero gracias. Que descanses bien.-

Kurt ingreso a su departamento mientras Blanca bajaba las escaleras con su perro. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se tiro hacia atrás sonriendo. Su celular sonó y miro la notificación, era un mensaje de un número que no conocía.

*-Que descanses bien Kurt. :) B-*

Kurt observo la pantalla y comenzó a escribir la respuesta.

*-Tu también. Descansa bien :).-*

Kurt no podía sonreír mas porque le dolían las mejillas. Había escuchado bien cuando Blaine inconscientemente dijo que le gustaba y lo nervioso que estaba. La mejor noticia, no tenia novio. Era un gran avance.

Cerro sus ojos y se permitió recordar su sonrisa. La puerta de Blanca lo trajo a la realidad recordándole que al día siguiente debía asistir temprano a la academia. Pero nada le quitaría la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

Blaine miraba su celular sin creer el hermoso día que había pasado junto a Kurt. El saber que no tenia novio, sus gustos musicales, los broches, las tartas italianas. Llevaba en su mente una lista de todo lo que le gustaba, tenia grabado en su memoria su sonrisa, su mirada, su perfume, cada gesto que hizo Kurt y cada palabra que dijo.

Suspiro profundo y se dispuso a preparar su bolso para el día siguiente. Probablemente no dormiría con todos estos sentimientos revoloteando en su interior, pero no quería olvidar ningún detalle sobre Kurt. Se volverían a ver, como siempre en la cafetería al día siguiente y el sábado irían al club, aunque tuviera que arrastrar a Sebastián con él, pero suponía que no se opondría, a Sebastián le mencionaban la palabra Club o Fiesta y sus ojos se iluminaban.

Solo un par de horas y volvería a verlo. No importaba que fueran unos minutos, esa sonrisa y esa mirada lo valían.


	8. Chapter 8

Coleccionista

Capitulo 8

-De verdad?.- pregunto Sebastián. -Iremos al club nuevo?.-

Sebastián estaba sentado sobre el escritorio de Blaine mientras éste buscaba unos papeles en su bolso.

-Sí. Tú, yo, Kurt y su amigo...Adán, no! Adam.-

-Qué?. Me llevas para que entretenga al amigo de tu mesero?.- pregunto indignado Sebastián.

-No le llames así, se llama Kurt. Y si, vas a ir y vas a ser muy amigable. No me hagas recordarte todo lo que me debes.- dijo mirándolo serio Blaine.

Sebastián dio un resoplido y negó con la cabeza.

-Al menos es lindo?.-

-Es hermoso, dulce y tierno. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa y unos ojos...-

-Estás hablando de Kurt verdad?, porque yo pregunte por su amigo.- lo corto Sebastián mirándolo con una mueca en su rostro.

-No sé como es. No lo conozco.- dijo Blaine sacando unas cajas de un carrito.

-Que tanto buscas?.- pregunto Sebastián.

-Un archivo que encontré. Busque en la biblioteca unos artículos viejos sobre lo que sucedió hace años aquí, sobre los casos de los muchachos desaparecidos, y encontré una nota periodística, donde estaba la noticia del asalto a un laboratorio y resulta que parte de las cosas que les robaron, era la drogas que usaron en las víctimas.- dijo Blaine por lo bajo para que el resto no lo escucharan.

-Y?.- pregunto perdido Sebastián.

-Crees que no se haya dado cuenta Chapman que esa droga fue robada días antes que comenzaran las desapariciones?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No. Tal vez no lo asocio, o tal vez ni encontraron al ladrón que las robo.- dijo Sebastián.

-Lo encontraron. Fue a la cárcel por el robo pero nunca lo asociaron a los casos. No te parece extraño?.-

-No Blaine. Washington hace diez años era un desastre. Hamilton era alcalde y ni siquiera le conocían la cara, no se preocupaba por nadie. Mi papá era policía en ese entonces y la ciudad era una cueva de ladrones. Además ...sabe tu jefe que estas buscando información por afuera de la investigación?.-

-No. Pero tampoco tiene nada de malo buscar información.- dijo convencido Blaine.

-Cuidado en donde te metes. En esa época las cosas eran muy oscuras por aquí.- dijo Sebastián seriamente.

-Anderson!.- dijo una voz desde la oficina de Chapman.

Blaine escribió en un papel una dirección que saco de una carpeta, y se la entrego a Sebastián.

-Puedes buscar éste nombre?, si tiene alguna infracción de tránsito o alguna dirección?.- pregunto Blaine.

Sebastián tomo el papel sin decir nada y Blaine salió rumbo a la oficina de su jefe.

...

-No me digas que conoceré al increíble Blaine Anderson?!.- preguntó emocionado Adam.

Kurt sonrió, ya era pasado el mediodía y se juntaba estudiar con Adam en la biblioteca de la academia, se sentaron en una mesa mientras buscaban sus apuntes.

-Si Adam. Y a su amigo Sebastián.-

-Wow!. Es policía también?.- pregunto entusiasmado Adam.

-No sé, supongo que si.-

-Cuando vamos?.- preguntó Adam.

-El sábado que viene.- dijo sonriendo Kurt.

-Ok. Y al final no me contaste como te fue en tu salida.- dijo Adam alzando una ceja.

-Me fue muy bien. Es...es tan hermoso, bueno, lindo, divertido, ...hermoso.- dijo Kurt con ojos soñadores.

-Dijiste hermoso dos veces.- dijo Adam sonriendo.

Kurt se río y quedo mirando a su amigo.

-Tal vez tengas razón y estoy enamorándome de él.-

-Te parece?. Bueno, el sábado vamos a conocer a tu enamorado.- dijo Adam en un tono divertido.

-Y a su amigo.-

-No quieras ser Cupido conmigo Kurt. ...Y mejor estudiemos antes de que te pierda definitivamente en tu eterno amor por Blaine Anderson.-

Kurt giró sus ojos y se dispuso a estudiar, se acercaban los exámenes y debía concentrarse o perdería el cuatrimestre.

...

Después de toda una tarde de búsqueda y ningún indicio del asesino, Chapman estaba esperando una llamada.

Collin llego casi de noche a la oficina pero nadie pregunto porque, Chapman envió a Blaine a su casa al igual que a Kingston.

-Y?. Que averiguaste?.- pregunto Chapman.

-Están limpios. Hasta el sucio de James Anderson está limpio. Un milagro.- dijo irónicamente Collin mientras tomaba un café.

-Estás seguro?.-

-Sí. Busque por todos lados y nada. No sé porque crees que ese muchacho tiene algo que ver?.- pregunto desconcertado Collin.

-No creo que él tenga algo que ver, pero su padre es muy extraño e influyente. No sé. Se me ocurrió.- explico Chapman.

-Bueno, su padre tenía contactos con políticos de aquí, por eso llego al senado. Ya sabes, amigos jueces, congresistas, el alcalde.- dijo Collin haciendo un gesto con su rostro de desagrado.

-Es amigo de Hamilton?.- pregunto Chapman con el seño fruncido.

-Conoce hasta su cocinera. Creo que compartieron amantes. Eso dicen al menos.-

Chapman se sorprendió, su gran duda era si todo esto tenía un trasfondo político, y el padre de Blaine no era muy conocido, pero las fechas tan coincidentes con los crímenes de hace diez años y la llegada de la familia Anderson a Washington por ese tiempo, lo hacían dudar, y mas con Blaine dentro del departamento de crímenes.

Sabia por demás que los políticos ocultaban bien sus porquerías, y más cuando se trataban de crímenes.

-En que te quedaste pensando?.- preguntó Collin.

-Recuerdas lo que sucedió con Hamilton?, cuando su hijo apareció muerto, dijeron que fue un accidente, pero no pudo dispararse en la cabeza y colgarse de un puente después. Fue un ajuste de cuentas con el padre.- reflexiono Chapman.

-Sí. Y el otro hijo tiene problemas con las drogas. Y?.-

-No sé. Cuando el padre de Cloe me llamo esa noche, estaban en la despedida de un juez, todos los políticos. Incluyendo a los Anderson y los Hamilton también. Tal vez el padre de Blaine no esté involucrado, pero estoy seguro que el asesino tiene alguna conexión con él y el resto de los políticos de esa época.-

-Pero la mayoría ya no viven aquí, y con la edad que tiene ahora no podrían hacer ésto.-

-Es cierto. Olvídalo, y gracias por la discreción, no quiero que Blaine crea que es algo en su contra.-

-No. Solo con su padre.- dijo sonriendo Collin.

-Veremos que sucede.- dijo Chapman pensativo.

Collin salió de la oficina rumbo a su casa. Chapman se quedo sentado en el borde de su escritorio, pensando, el sonido del teléfono lo volvió a la realidad.

-Chapman?.- preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Sí. Que tienes?.- dijo Chapman.

-Ok. Blaine Anderson está limpio, su hermano Coop, no está involucrado en los asuntos de su padre, por más que es su asistente, y la madre vive en otro mundo.-

-Y que sobre James?.- pregunto Chapman.

-Quieres la versión oficial o la extraoficial?.-

-Quiero saber todo lo que averiguaste.- dijo seriamente Chapman.

-Bien. Entonces tengo muchos nombres para ti.-

...

-Estuvo ardiente tu fin de semana?.- pregunto Santana con una sonrisa picará.

Kurt la observo mientras cambiaba el filtro de la cafetera.

-No. Fue muy divertido y disfrute mucho, Blaine es encantador.- dijo con una sonrisa Kurt.

-Que enamorado éstas Kurtie.-

-Sí. Es verdad, y sabes qué?.- pregunto Kurt con una media sonrisa. -Dijo que le gusto.-

-Como?, te dijo eso?!.- pregunto con mucho entusiasmo Santana.

-Se le escapo. Estábamos hablando del café de aquí, y él me dijo "me gustas" y luego dijo todo nervioso, "me gusta el café".- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Vaya!. Pero espero que sea un poco mas avispado, porque tardo dos meses para invitarte a salir, para darte un beso tendrás suerte si es dentro de dos meses más.- dijo Santana preparando café para un cliente.

Blaine ingreso en el local buscando a Kurt, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos sonrieron. Blaine se sentó en el lugar de siempre, observando la barra donde estaba Kurt preparando el pedido de un cliente.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero me gusta cómo van las cosas. Conocernos así, despacio.- dijo Kurt mirando hacia donde estaba Blaine.

-A ver cuánto aguantan antes de arrancarse la ropa mutuamente.- dijo Santana antes de salir de la cocina con una bandeja en su mano.

Kurt miró con una sonrisa a Blaine quien le devolvió el gesto. Se acerco a su mesa con su anotador en mano aunque sabía de memoria el pedido del pelinegro.

-Hola Blaine.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Hola Kurt, como estas?.- pregunto ansioso Blaine.

-Bien, muy bien. Y tú?.-

-Excelente. Ahora excelente.- dijo Blaine sonriendo, mirando a los ojos a Kurt.

-Lo mismo de siempre?.- preguntó Kurt sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Blaine afirmando con la cabeza.

-Ok, enseguida vuelvo.- dijo Kurt caminando hacia la cocina de la cafetería.

Blaine se quedó observándolo con una mirada muy especial.

Kurt se sonrojo cuando lo vio sobre la barra.

No importaba cuanto tiempo estuvieran así, Blaine lo hacía sentir especial, su mirada, su sonrisa, sus palabras, cada cosa nueva que conocía de él, todo de Blaine lo hacía suspirar.

Sabía que en algún momento, uno de los dos daría el siguiente paso, y estaba seguro que sería perfecto.

Preparo el café de Blaine, y lo llevo a su mesa, ambos se sonrieron, Kurt volvió a la cocina mirándolo de soslayo.

-Me pone nerviosa.- dijo Santana dejando una bandeja sobre una mesa donde preparaban los café.

-Quien?.- pregunto Kurt aún mirando hacia donde estaba Blaine.

-El tipo ese. El que viene con una gorra de Béisbol y se pone a leer el diario.- dijo Santana indicando con la cabeza hacia su zona de la cafetería. -Me pidió mi número de teléfono.-

Kurt giro para ver al individuo pero ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

-Tienes un admirador?.- pregunto divertido Kurt.

Santana hizo un gesto de desagrado y salió a atender otro cliente que la estaba llamando.

Kurt también atendió otro cliente sin perder de vista a la mirada de Blaine.

Luego de unos treinta minutos, el pelinegro salió de la cafetería y se quedo esperando afuera a Kurt, quien estaba más que ansioso por terminar su trabajo.

Después de limpiar todas las mesas ya con el local cerrado, Santana y Kurt salieron por la puerta encontrándose con Blaine apoyado contra la pared.

Santana hizo un gesto de burla al ver las miradas entre ambos muchachos.

-Hola.- saludo Blaine.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Santana.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt mirando a Blaine con una sonrisa. -Como estas?.-

-Bien. Muy bien. Y tú... Y ustedes?.- se corrigió a sí mismo al ver a Santana observarlo con una ceja alzada.

-Genial. No veo la hora de tomarme vacaciones, no creo aguantar el mal humor de Shrek mucho mas.- dijo Santana mientras caminaban hacia la esquina.

-Quien es Shrek?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Nuestro jefe, así le llama Santana.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine hizo un gesto y asintió con la cabeza.

-Trabajan muchas horas aquí no?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Desde las seis de la tarde.- dijo Kurt.

-Si fuera por ese ogro trabajaríamos todo el día.- dijo Santana. -Los del otro turno también lo odian.-

Llegaron a la esquina y Santana notó que ninguno de los dos muchachos la estaba escuchando, ya que se miraban y sonreían como bobos.

-Y las zanahorias se comieron a los conejos.- dijo Santana girando sus ojos. -Hasta mañana pimpollos.-

-Adiós.- dijo Blaine.

-Hasta mañana.- repitió Kurt.

-Así que...estudias hasta las seis?.- pregunto Blaine mientras caminaban hacia el edificio de Kurt.

-Sí, hasta las cuatro en realidad, pero casi siempre tengo algo que hacer en el taller de costura.-

-Debes levantarte muy temprano.- dijo Blaine.

-A las Siete de la mañana. Y tú?.- preguntó Kurt.

-A las seis de la mañana, y nunca salgo antes de las diez de la noche, últimamente tengo suerte si termino antes de las once.-

Kurt abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

-Entonces tu único momento libre es éste?.-

-Sí, y los fines de semana, hablando de eso, sigue en pie la salida del sábado no?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si claro, hable con Adam y estaba muy entusiasmado, hace mucho quiere ir allí.- Kurt se detuvo en la puerta de su edificio.

-Sí, mi amigo también.- dijo Blaine perdiéndose en la mirada de Kurt. -Que tengas una linda noche Kurt.-

-Igual tú, te veo mañana.- dijo Kurt y se despidió de Blaine con un beso en su mejilla.

Kurt entro a su edificio y Blaine camino hacia su hogar, sentía como si tuviera mariposas en su cuerpo, ya una vez se enamoro de esa manera, pero no fue correspondido. Esta vez era diferente, podía ver en los ojos de Kurt que sentía lo mismo que él, y se sentía más que emocionado, esperaba que pudieran conocerse mejor y definitivamente llegar a ser más que amigos.


	9. Chapter 9

Coleccionista

Capítulo 9

Durante toda la semana hicieron la misma rutina, más allá de que ambos tuvieron unos días muy estresantes, el sábado por la tarde estaban más que ansiosos.

-Ok, que tal éste?.- pregunto Kurt a Adam mientras le mostraba un jean azul.

-Ese grita soy virgen.- dijo Adam sentado en la cama de Kurt.

-Ok. Y éste?.-

-Ese es de mi abuelo. Déjame buscar a mi.- dijo Adam poniéndose de pie y revisando el armario de Kurt.

-Este!.- dijo mostrando un jean negro. -Es perfecto.-

-No sé si entro en el.- dijo dudoso Kurt.

-Mejor. Así te marca las pompis.-

-Las pompis?.- pregunto alzando una ceja Kurt.

-El culo, querido.- dijo Adam.

Kurt tomo el jean negando con su cabeza y entró al baño para cambiarse de ropa.

Adam se recostó en la cama mirando su celular.

-Olvide comentarte algo. Esta mañana un idiota me hizo una multa cuando estacione en el centro comercial. Fueron cinco minutos nada más. Mi padre querrá que pagué yo la multa.- dijo Adam con enojo.

-Tú te estacionaste mal, tú tienes que pagarla.- dijo Kurt saliendo del baño. -Creo que no me circula la sangre en las piernas.-

-Estas para darte una semana o mas.- dijo sonriendo Adam.

Kurt se sonrojo e hizo caso omiso al comentario de su amigo.

-Iremos en mi auto, y pasamos a buscar a tu amiguito.- dijo Adam.

-Sí. Su amigo nos encuentra en el bar.- dijo Kurt buscando un broche en el mueble.

-No sé porque te gustan tanto esos broches. Yo no usaría uno ni loco.- dijo Adam volviendo a su celular.

-Me gustan. Además a Blaine también le gusta coleccionar cosas. Él colecciona corbatines.-

-En serio?!. Son el uno para el otro.- dijo Adam girando sus ojos. -Ya terminaste?, tenemos que irnos.-

-Sí. Estoy muy nervioso.- dijo Kurt apretando sus manos.

-Por qué?. Todo va a salir muy bien, ya lo verás.- dijo Adam caminando hacia la puerta.

Kurt salió detrás de él y los nervios lo invadían cada vez más. Subieron al auto de Adam y recorrieron las dos cuadras hasta llegar al hogar de Blaine.

Kurt bajo del auto para tocar el timbre del departamento de Blaine, y unos minutos después éste salía del edificio y se veía increíblemente sexy, tanto que Adam silbo por lo bajo y a Kurt le costó cerrar la boca.

La sonrisa de Blaine se extendió al ver a Kurt parado junto a un auto, esos jean negro ajustados eran un pecado definitivamente y no estaba ayudando a sus nervios, estuvo toda la tarde enviándole mensajes a Sebastián para asegurarse que los pantalones de cuero no estaban pasados de moda, no sabía por qué los estaba usando pero al ver el rostro de Kurt, todas sus dudas se disiparon.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt luego de respirar profundo.

-Hola.- respondió Blaine y beso su mejilla.

-El es Adam.- dijo Kurt señalando a su amigo.

Recién ahí Blaine noto al otro muchacho apoyado en su auto del lado del conductor.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Wow, así que eres el famoso Blaine, Kurt me hablo mucho de ti. Es un placer.- dijo Adam acercándose y saludándolo con la mano.

Kurt estaba rojo y sonreía nerviosamente.

-Suban así no llegamos tarde.- Adam se giro y le susurro un "Sexy" a Kurt en la cara.

Todos subieron y en el trayecto al club Adam le hizo ciento de preguntas a Blaine ignorando las miradas de Kurt.

-Así que no usas uniforme. Pensé que todos los policías usaban uniformes?.- dijo Adam mientras bajaban del auto frente al club.

-No todos, yo trabajo para el departamento de crímenes y no es necesario. Nadie lo usa.- dijo Blaine.

-De verdad?, suena muy serio eso de "departamento de crímenes". Resuelven casos y esas cosas?.- pregunto curioso Adam.

-Sí, eso hacemos.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Si?...y..-

-Y tu amigo sabe la dirección del bar?.- pregunto cambiando el tema Kurt.

-Sí, debe estar por llegar pero mejor entremos para poder estar cómodos.- dijo Blaine.

Ni bien entraron se sentaron en unos sillones enormes que estaban ubicados a los lados de la pista de baile, el club era bastante grande, y lujoso, había mucha gente para ser las nueve de la noche y seguramente se llenaría aún más. Blaine le envió un mensaje a Sebastián quien le respondió que estaba en camino.

-Buscare algo para tomar, que quieren?.- pregunto Adam.

-Lo que sea que no tenga alcohol.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo igual.- dijo Kurt.

Adam giro los ojos y salió rumbo a la barra.

-Y como estuvo tu día?.- pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa, cuando estuvo a solas con Kurt.

-Muy bien. Visite a mi padre así que estuve casi todo el día con él. Y tú?.-

-Muy bien. La verdad es que estuve más que nervioso, no tenía idea de que ponerme, la última vez que salí a un club fue hace como uno o dos años.- dijo Blaine algo avergonzado.

-Estas genial. Digo.. Estas muy bien, yo...tuve que asesorarme con Adam, él tiene más idea que yo en esto.- dijo Kurt.

-En moda. El mejor estudiante de la academia de arte no sabe de moda?.- pregunto con una sonrisa Blaine.

-No. O sea, si sé, pero a la hora de vestirme no me veo nada a la moda.-

-Pues, te ves increíble.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt, y a pesar que estaban las luces bajas y de diferentes colores, podía jurar, por el calor en su rostro, que estaba rojo nuevamente.

-Vaya!. Anderson.- dijo una voz conocida para Blaine.

De pie, a su lado estaba Sebastián, con una sonrisa coqueta, mirando hacia Kurt.

-Sebastián. Él es Kurt.- dijo Blaine un poco serio.

-Hola.- Kurt saludo con una sonrisa al amigo de Blaine.

-Un gusto. Realmente es un gusto. Pensé que eras un amigo invisible de Blaine ya que pasa tanto tiempo encerrado y trabajando, no me extrañaría que divague.- dijo Sebastián mirando a Kurt.

Blaine río para no matar a Sebastián.

-No es cierto.- dijo Adam dejando tres vasos con bebidas sobre una pequeña mesa junto a su amigo. -Tú eres el idiota que me hizo la multa!.-

Los tres muchachos miraron a Adam con curiosidad.

-Ah! El del autito deportivo!. Ya me recuerdo. Te estacionaste en el área de discapacitados.- dijo Sebastián sonriendo con malicia.

-Fueron cinco minutos.- dijo Adam con enojo en su voz.

-Te estacionaste en el lugar para discapacitados?.- pregunto Kurt a su amigo.

Adam lo miró sin saber cómo excusarse. Sebastián lo observaba de pie a cabezas con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que se lleven bien.- dijo Blaine sin prestar mucha atención. -Kurt, te gustan los jugos naturales?, siempre hay opciones de bebidas sin alcohol hechas con jugo de frutas, son tragos exquisitos.-

-Sí, probé algunos en un local naturista, ellos tienen muchas variedades y recetas.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa a Blaine.

Sebastián sonrió al ver la cara de indignación de Adam.

-Voy a la barra.- dijo Sebastián.

-Vas a tomar alcohol?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Obviamente.- le responde Sebastián a Blaine.

-Entonces entrégame las llaves de tu auto, no puedes conducir si vas a beber.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con cierta gracia en su rostro.

Sebastián sabia a que venía eso, la última vez que salieron a un club, él conoció un muchacho y terminó su noche en un hotel, pero olvido a Blaine en el local, se enojo mucho y juro no volver a salir con él.

Le entrego las llaves a su amigo con una mueca de disgusto pero sin decir una palabra. Salió rumbo a la barra observando a Adam quien sonreía de manera burlona.

-Eso es un gesto muy responsable. Y es muy cierto no hay que conducir, si vas a beber.- dijo Kurt mirando con admiración a Blaine.

Adam giro sus ojos, era más que obvio que esa noche seria empalagosa y con dulzura de más por parte de su amigo y Blaine.

Sebastián volvió con su bebida, se sentó en el apoya brazos del gran sillón, junto a Blaine quien seguía embelesado con Kurt, miró a Adam con una ceja alzada, y se dio cuenta que estaría toda la noche escuchando una conversación sobre semillas, flores y frutas.

-Nunca probé un hot dog vegetariano. No sabía que existían.- le dijo Blaine a Kurt.

-Sí. Y son muy ricos, yo nunca llego a almorzar en mi departamento, así que normalmente almuerzo en la calle.- dijo Kurt.

-Yo también almuerzo en la calle, ya ni sé lo que es una comida casera.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa. -Mmmh...No te gustaría bailar?.-

Kurt lo miró y sonrió, se giró y ya no vio ni a Adam, ni a Sebastián.

-Sí, claro.- respondió con entusiasmo Kurt.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile que estaba llena de gente, se movieron entre la multitud y bailaron al ritmo de la música. Ninguno de los intento impresionar al otro, los movimientos eran naturales y aunque no eran grandes bailarines, se las arreglaban para divertirse.

Bailaron hasta que se cansaron, fueron juntos a la barra y pidieron unas bebidas sin alcohol.

-Es curioso, no veo a Sebastián por ningún lado, tal vez este en los baños.- dijo Blaine.

-No creo que se vaya, no tiene las llaves del auto.- dijo Kurt. -Tampoco veo a Adam, seguro está bailando con alguien. Le encanta bailar.-

-Te gustaría volver a la pista?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Estoy un poco cansado. Hace mucho que no hago ésto.- respondió Kurt.

-Bueno, la última vez que salí a bailar, camine varias cuadras para conseguir un taxi.- dijo Blaine negando con la cabeza ante el recuerdo.

-Que te sucedió?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sebastián...tuvo que irse antes.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt hizo un gesto con su rostro. Blaine no podía quitar su vista de él, todo en Kurt lo atraía y por unos instantes, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, no existía nada mas alrededor, solo sus ojos, y sus sonrisas. Kurt bajo su vista hacia su bebida terminando su contenido.

-Le enviare un mensaje a Adam...wow! Que tarde es!. No puedo creer como pasaron tantas horas.- dijo Kurt observando su celular.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte, le aviso a Sebastián y ya.- dijo Blaine.

-Ok. Le enviaré un mensaje a Adam.- dijo Kurt.

Unos minutos después ambos salían del club sonriendo, caminaron al estacionamiento y los dos se detuvieron asombrados ante el espectáculo que estaban viendo. Unos metros más adelante estaban Adam y Sebastián besándose acaloradamente apoyados en el auto de Adam. Kurt no podía creer lo que veía, y Blaine agradecía haberle quitado las llaves del auto a su amigo.

-Bueno, ya los encontramos.- dijo Blaine abriendo la puerta del auto.

-Pensé que no se llevaban bien.- dijo Kurt ingresando al auto.

Blaine sonrió y Kurt lo siguió.

-Creo que son el uno para el otro.- dijo Blaine.

Blaine condujo hasta el edificio de Kurt, mientras hablaban de sus amigos y sus antecedentes amorosos. Realmente ninguno de los dos quería alejarse del otro, se sentían a gusto cuando estaban juntos.

-La pase muy bien. Genial en realidad.- dijo Kurt bajando del auto.

-Yo también. Me divertí mucho.- dijo Blaine bajando también y acercándose a Kurt.

-Deberíamos volver a ir algún día.- comentó Kurt observándolo con una media sonrisa.

-Sí. Definitivamente.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Hasta mañana Blaine.- dijo Kurt.

Se acerco a Blaine pero en vez de depositar un beso en su mejilla, lo hizo en sus labios, se retiro con una sonrisa y sintiendo mucha adrenalina en su cuerpo. Blaine lo miraba algo aturdido, él simplemente se giró y camino hacia la puerta del edificio sonriendo. Sintió que lo tomaban del brazo y lo siguiente fueron los labios de Blaine sobre los suyos besándolo con dulzura.


	10. Chapter 10

Coleccionista

 **Buen día a todos, quería disculparme por si a alguien no le respondí el mensaje, o le respondí dos veces, tuve algunos inconvenientes con FF y no me dejaba responder, ni ver los mensajes, hice el reclamo y se normalizo días después, espero que no vuelva a suceder.**

 **Ahora si los dejó leer tranquilos. Que disfruten el capítulo :)**

Capitulo 10

El beso era perfecto, ambos se perdieron en las sensaciones que los invadían, Kurt tenía sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de Blaine, mientras éste lo sostenía por la cintura.

No sabían cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, Blaine escucho un sonido y se separo de Kurt, dándose cuenta que estaba presionándolo contra la puerta de vidrio del edificio.

Sonrió al ver a Kurt con los labios rojos, y respirando algo agitado al igual que él. Lo miró a los ojos, y se perdió en ellos, Kurt sonreía con un brillo especial en su mirada, entonces no lo dudo, volvió a besarlo, con dulzura, separándose por momentos para ver a los ojos a ese hermoso muchacho que dio vuelta su mundo.

Se separaron con una sonrisa, mirándose a los ojos, se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que Blaine junto sus frentes.

-Ese fue el beso más hermoso de mi vida.- dijo Blaine.

-Fue perfecto. Te mentiría si dijera que no soñaba con éste momento.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine lo miro a los ojos y acaricio su rostro, volvió a juntar sus labios en otro beso perfectamente tierno.

-Te gustaría ir mañana al parque a pasar el día?.- pregunto Kurt mordiéndose el labio.

-Sí, si claro.- dijo Blaine sonriendo. -Te paso a buscar?.-

-Si.- dijo Kurt y volvió a besar a Blaine.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pero decidieron hacerlo en un suspiro y con mucha emoción en sus miradas.

-Te veo mañana, a las once te parece?.- pregunto Blaine, aún abrazando a Kurt.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, le dio un último beso.

Blaine camino unos pasos hacia el auto de Sebastián girando para ver a Kurt, después de subir al auto y darle una sonrisa tierna que fue correspondida con otra sonrisa de parte de Kurt en la puerta del edificio.

No podía creer todo lo que sucedió, solo pensaba en esos besos, y en Kurt, olvidando por completo incluso a Sebastián, quien quedo en el club.

...

Se despertó cerca de las ocho, aunque había estado enviándose mensajes con Kurt, le envió uno más dándole los buenos días. Cuando sonó su celular atendió sin mirar pensando que era Kurt.

-Idiota. Tienes mi auto.- dijo Sebastián.

-Hola, buen día como estas? Yo bien y tú? Bien, bien pasando el mejor momento de mi vida.- dijo irónicamente Blaine pero sin perder su sonrisa.

-Me alegro. Necesito mi auto.- dijo Sebastián.

-Mmmh puedes dejármelo hoy?, te lo llevo a tu casa en la noche.- pregunto Blaine.

Sebastián hizo una pausa y Blaine escucho unos sonidos extraños.

-Bien...espera, que paso anoche?. Para que quieres el auto?.- pregunto Sebastián.

-Necesito el auto porque saldré con Kurt...Estas solo?.- pregunto Blaine curioso. -como llegaste a tu casa?.-

-Emmm...no estoy en mi casa.- susurro Sebastián.

-Estas con el amigo de Kurt?. Sebastián, te acostaste con el amigo de Kurt?.- pregunto sin creerlo Blaine.

-Déjame el auto en casa en la noche, si llega a estar sucio, pagas la limpieza. Tengo que dejarte, que te vaya bien en tu salida con tu amigo. Adiós.- dijo Sebastián y cortó la conversación.

Blaine se quedo mirando su celular asombrado.

Decidió que cuando le devolviera el auto a su amigo, hablaría con él.

El celular volvió a sonar con un mensaje de Kurt dándole los buenos días, le respondió al instante con una sonrisa.

Nunca creyó que estaría sonriéndole al celular, pero estaba enamorado, completamente enamorado de Kurt.

Comenzó a alistarse y a buscar lo que creyó necesitar para un día en el parque.

...

Metió todo en una canasta que le prestó su vecina Blanca, ya casi era la hora, así que dio una última mirada a su reflejo en el espejo, se vistió de una manera casual y cómodo, un jean negro y playera celeste, ese día supuestamente sería caluroso, pero llevaría una chaqueta por las dudas.

Tomó la canasta y salió del departamento en busca de Blaine, camino hasta su edificio y vio el auto en la entrada.

Llamó por el intercomunicador y Blaine respondió al instante.

Cuando bajo a la vereda Kurt estaba de espaldas observando la calle, se veía increíble, precioso.

-Hola.- dijo emocionado Blaine.

-Hola!.- dijo Kurt y s acerco a Blaine.

Antes de darse cuenta estaban besándose, con una sonrisa y algo apenados se miraron a los ojos.

-Le pedí el auto a Sebastián.- dijo Blaine caminando hacia el auto para abrirle la puerta a Kurt.

-Y como regreso a su casa?. Llamé a Adam pero no me respondió.- dijo Kurt.

-No me dijo. Pero...con Sebastián todo es posible.- dijo Blaine.

Subieron al auto, y Kurt dejo la canasta en el asiento trasero.

-Traje algo para comer.- dijo Kurt cuando Blaine lo observo con una sonrisa.

-Cocinaste?.- pregunto Blaine conduciendo por el vecindario.

-Con ayuda de Blanca, mi vecina.-

Blaine le sonrió mirándolo de soslayo.

-Yo no sé hacer nada, tengo varios números de casas de comidas rápidas, la cafetera se maneja sola así que es más inteligente de lo que puedo ser yo en la cocina.-

Kurt sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes mucho tiempo para cocinar no?.-

-No, me levanto temprano, muy temprano, así que desayuno de camino al trabajo. Para el anochecer tengo tanta cafeína dentro de mí que podría llegar volando a casa.-

-Eso es malo, podría hacerte daño, tal vez, si quieres puedo enseñarte alguna cosas fáciles y rápidas para cocinar.- dijo Kurt un poco tímido.

-Sí, claro, tendrás que tener paciencia porque soy bastante torpe.-

-No lo creo, eres muy inteligente.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

Definitivamente Kurt era la persona más dulce de la tierra, pensó Blaine.

Llegaron al parque y dejaron el auto en el lugar permitido para estacionar. Blaine saco del baúl del auto unas mantas y dejo algunos paquetes con masas que tenía preparados para comer durante la tarde.

Caminaron unos metros hasta encontrar un lugar cómodo.

Blaine extendió la manta y ambos se sentaron mientras observaban la laguna.

-Sabes, desde que era niño no venia aquí.- dijo Blaine.

-Es un lindo lugar. Mmmh...yo traje algo, esperó te guste.- dijo Kurt buscando un recipiente dentro de la canasta.

Blaine lo observo con una sonrisa, Kurt le acerco el recipiente para que pueda verlo.

-Es la tarta inglesa?!. Es realmente la tarta que probamos en la feria.- dijo emocionado Blaine tomando un trozo de tarta.

-Si.- dijo riendo Kurt y tomo otro trozo.

-Es...es ...muy deliciosa, la hiciste tú?.- pregunto Blaine saboreando la tarta.

-Con mucha ayuda de mi vecina, conoce todo tipo de tartas, le encanta cocinar.- dijo Kurt.

-Agradécele por mí, y...- Blaine guardo silencio mirando a Kurt, se inclino hacia él y lo beso en los labios. -Gracias.-

Kurt se sorprendió ante la acción, sonrió mirándolo a los ojos y sintió su rostro arder.

-De nada.- dijo Kurt mordiéndose el labio.

La tarde llego y ambos habían disfrutado la tarta, unas masas y aperitivos que trajo Blaine junto con exquisito jugo natural que llevo Kurt.

Los patos de la laguna se acercaban y aunque no estaba permitido, Blaine los alimento.

-Está infringiendo la ley Blaine.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con gracia.

-Antes no estaba prohibido.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt estaba recostado y apoyado en un codo observando a Blaine caminar hacia él, sus miradas hablaban por si solas, Blaine se recostó de la misma manera, con una sonrisa se acerco al rostro de Kurt y se besaron con ternura.

Kurt se recostó sobre la manta y Blaine lo siguió, se miraban a los ojos entre besos suaves y dulces, Kurt acariciaba el rostro de Blaine.

-Yo...tal vez sea pronto, pero siento que eres la persona más importante en mi vida, y quisiera que lo sigas siendo. Y...me gustaría saber si quieres ser mi novio.- dijo Blaine con su corazón golpeando fuerte su pecho, aún recostado.

Kurt sintió que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, sólo podía ver a los ojos a Blaine quien esperaba una respuesta.

-Sí. Me encantaría ser tu novio Blaine.- dijo con mucha emoción Kurt y unió sus labios con él.

Para ambos el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, entre besos y sonrisas, disfrutando de cada gesto.

Blaine sintió que algo tocaba su pierna con insistencia, se giró para ver que era y rieron a carcajadas cuando notaron a un grupo de patos intentando abrir la canasta de comida.

Juntaron las cosas y subieron al auto, más feliz que cuando llegaron.

El camino al departamento de Kurt se hizo corto entre sonrisas. Blaine le contó algunas situaciones graciosas que le habían sucedido en la academia, y como intentando secar una camisa con un secador de pelo, había terminado en el incendio de la misma.

-Te invito un café.- dijo Kurt.

-Acepto esa invitación.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Bajaron del auto e ingresaron al edificio. Era la primera vez que Blaine entraba, subieron por unas escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

-Es un poco pequeño mi departamento.- dijo Kurt con cierta modestia en su voz.

Blaine le dio una sonrisa que podía borrar cualquier miedo o duda que existiera.

-Ese es el departamento de Blanca. Ella vive allí.- dijo Kurt señalando una puerta al final del pasillo.

-Espero poder conocerla algún día.- dijo Blaine.

Ingresaron al departamento de Kurt y si era pequeño, con pocos muebles, vio una puerta a un lado que supuso era el baño, y otra que estaba abierta donde podía ver la cama de Kurt.

Había fotos de él y otro hombre mayor que seguramente era su padre, otro donde él estaba abrazado a un muchacho que le llevaría dos cabezas fácilmente.

-Él es Finn. Era, ...era mi hermanastro.- dijo Kurt mirando con nostalgia la foto.

-Era?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Falleció hace unos años.-

-Lo lamento.- dijo Blaine viendo nuevamente la foto.

-Yo también.-

-Esos son los broches que coleccionas verdad?.- pregunto Blaine mirando un estante donde había al menos treinta broches, cada uno en un estuche abierto.

-Sí, son mi orgullo.- dijo sonriendo Kurt.

-Cuantos tienes?.-

-Alrededor de treinta.- dijo Kurt.

-Vaya, son muy lindos.-

-Gracias. Quedo algo de tarta quieres?.- preguntó Kurt preparando café.

-Si.- respondió Blaine.

No podía despegar su vista de Kurt, este sonreía y lo observaba de soslayo con una media sonrisa. Se acerco a él y se apoyo en mueble cerca de Kurt sonriéndole.

Kurt estaba nervioso, sirvió el café en dos tazas mientras sacaba unas porciones de tartas de una fuente.

Estaban en silencio, entre sonrisas y miradas llenas de muchas palabras, Blaine tomó la taza que le ofreció Kurt bebiendo del café, observando al que era su novio, sin creerlo, ninguno de los dos lo creía aún, dejo su taza sobre el mueble y se acerco mas a Kurt quitándole lentamente su taza también, luego de dejarla junto a la suya, miro a Kurt a los ojos y lo besó.

Se fundieron en ese beso, rodeándose con sus brazos, sintiendo el corazón del otro, Blaine lo tomó por la nuca mientras Kurt se aferro más a su espalda. Se separaron unos segundos para mirarse y Kurt volvió a besarlo.

Era perfecto, ese momento de sus vidas estaría guardado en su corazones, y sin lugar a dudas ambos deseaban que ese sentimiento creciera, con la seguridad que el otro sentía lo mismo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Miró el mensaje por quinta vez, antes de recibir uno nuevo de Kurt con un beso, se suponía que ese era el último antes de volver a verse en un par de horas en la cafetería.

Dejar a Kurt en la puerta del edificio la noche anterior, fue muy difícil, entre besos y sabiendo que debía dejar el auto en la casa de Sebastián, se obligó a ponerlo en marcha.

Para su sorpresa Sebastián le dijo que llevé el auto a su trabajo al día siguiente y él lo pasaría a buscar, de haberlo sabido antes, seguiría besando a Kurt.

Durante todo el día se enviaron mensajes con Kurt, intentaba no descuidar su concentración pero cada vez que su celular vibraba, sabía que era él y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, sus jefes lo miraban un poco desconcertados. Tenía mucho trabajo, debía salir con Kingston a buscar información a una facultad de medicina.

Estaba buscando unos datos en la computadora, en su antiguo escritorio cuando un carraspeo de garganta llamó su atención.

-Hola Anderson. Tienes algo mío.- dijo Sebastián levantando una ceja.

Blaine saco de su bolsillo las llaves del auto y se las entrego.

-Parece que no dormiste.- dijo Blaine de manera graciosa.

Sebastián se sentó en el borde del escritorio.

-Algo. Desapareciste del club, fueron a comprar hot dogs vegetarianos?.- pregunto con ironía Sebastián.

Blaine sonrió.

-Salimos a tomar aire y nos cruzamos con dos desconocidos besándose sobre el auto del amigo de Kurt, como se llamaba Alan?.- pregunto fingiendo confusión.

-Adam.- dijo Sebastián.

-Tú lo recuerdas bien no?.- pregunto Blaine sonriendo.

-Estábamos divirtiéndonos, que tiene de malo eso?. Tú y el bomboncito también lo hicieron, o para que querías el auto?.-

-Estuviste todo el fin de semana con él, no fue un momento.- dijo Blaine mirando a su amigo.

-Que eres?, mi novio?.- pregunto molesto Sebastián.

-No. Soy el novio de Kurt.- dijo Blaine de manera orgullosa.

-Que?!-

-Lo que escuchaste, le pedí que fuera mi novio y me dijo que sí.- dijo con una sonrisa Blaine.

-Vaya!, pensé que nunca lo harías. Me alegro por ti, ahora tienes las pelotas amarradas nuevamente.-

Blaine lo observó con molestia.

-Él es diferente. Además no sé porque crees que estar de novio es estar amarrado.-

-Ja! Claro. Como digas, y si, parece que es diferente, al menos no es un idiota celoso de todo lo que se mueve como tu ex, ese que necesitaba atención especial.- dijo Sebastián.

-Necesitas recordármelo?, además fue hace dos años más o menos...todo ésto es para que no te pregunte por Alan?.-

-Adam.- dijo Sebastián con ahínco.

-Ok!, Adam. Te odiaba, o eso me pareció?.-

-Crees que alguien puede odiarme?, soy irresistible Anderson.- dijo Sebastián con orgullo.

-Perece que para Al...Adam si eres irresistible.-

Sebastián sonrió con picardía, perdido en sus pensamientos. Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Ah!..tengo ésto.- dijo Sebastián y le entrego un papel.

Blaine tomó el papel leyéndolo.

-No tiene infracciones. Estas seguro que buscaste bien?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- Sebastián se inclinó para que nadie lo oyera. -El tipo no tiene nada, ni permiso de conducir, ni dirección en Washington, si tiene antecedentes, los que encontraste por el robo a la farmacia o no sé qué era eso, pero no fue a la cárcel.-

-Como que no?, el archivo decía que si.- dijo Blaine en tono bajo.

-Estuvo en una clínica para adictos. Al parecer tiene influencias lo bastante buenas como para salir airoso.- dijo Sebastián.

-No entiendo como Chapman no siguió éste caso, él era policía aquí en esa época. Puede ser el asesino de esos muchachos.- dijo Blaine pensativo.

-Está viejo Blaine, como todo el museo que hay aquí. Tengo que irme. Ten cuidado, es probable que hayan personas muy interesadas en mantener ésto oculto.-

-De que hablas?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Están en campaña política, no hay buenos, ni malos, necesitan a un culpable, no importa si no es el asesino.- dijo serio Sebastián.

-Anderson.- dijo Collin desde la puerta de la oficina.

-Después hablamos.- dijo Blaine a su amigo.

Sebastián salió de la oficina preocupado, mientras Blaine entraba a la oficina de su jefe.

-Bien, hay que organizar ésto, buscaremos información en las dos zonas que están marcadas, luego ampliaremos la zona a las universidades de aquí.- dijo Chapman mientras señalizaba un mapa sobre la mesa. -Son cinco por suerte.-

Blaine se mordía el labio, debatiéndose si hablar o no.

-Jefe,...- dijo Blaine respirando profundo. -encontré algo que puede ser de ayuda.-

-Que cosa?.- pregunto Chapman.

Blaine busco unos papeles en su bolso y le mostró el recorte del diario con la noticia del arresto de un jóven hacia ya, diez años atrás.

-Que es esto?.- pregunto Chapman confundido.

-Es Michael Grand. Hace diez años asalto un laboratorio y parte de lo que robo, es la droga que usaron en los muchachos que secuestraron y asesinaron. En el archivo dice que fue a la cárcel pero a parecer lo internaron en una clínica para adictos, tal vez tenga conexión con lo casos.-

Kingston y Collin estaba observándolo perplejos, mientras Chapman miraba la imagen del muchacho.

-Puede ser así?.- pregunto Collin.

-No recuerdo éste caso.- dijo Chapman. -De todas formas...éste muchacho...es Michael Hamilton.-

-Hamilton?, ahí dice Grand.- dijo cuidadoso Blaine, no quería contradecir a su jefe pero había leído bien.

-Grand es el apellido de la madre, debió usarlo para que no haya un escándalo, es el hijo del ex alcalde.-

-Ok. Hamilton está metido en ésto?.- preguntó Collin-

-Yo investigare ésto. Ahora...ve con Kingston a hacer preguntas.- dijo Chapman. -Es un buen trabajo Anderson.-

Blaine miró a su jefe y salió con Kingston por la puerta. Sabía que no había hecho nada malo, pero tenía la sensación que había algo que no estaba bien.

...

-Así que son novios!, vaya Hummel!. Y yo que creía que eras inocente.- dijo Adam mientras salía de la academia con Kurt a su lado.

-Me pidió que sea su novio y acepte. Te hubiera llamado para contarte pero pensé que te vería en la primer clase, que paso? Te dormiste?.- preguntó curioso Kurt.

-Si.- dijo con un suspiro Adam. -Pero no en mi departamento.-

Kurt lo observo intrigado, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que hablaba.

-Espera, te fuiste con Sebastián el sábado?.-

-Sí, fuimos a un hotel.- dijo Adam.

Kurt detuvo su paso y miro consternado a su amigo.

-Te acostaste con él?. En un hotel?.- pregunto Kurt.

-En un hotel, en mi departamento y en el suyo.- dijo sonriendo Adam.

-Es una broma?.- pregunto un tanto descreído Kurt.

Adam le hizo un gesto típico en él, era cierto.

-No eras tú el que me dijo que no lleve extraños a mi departamento?.-

-Sí,...pero no dije que yo no lo haría. Además...la pasé tan bien en el hotel que no pude resistirme.- dijo Adam.

-Estabas tan enojado, bueno era obvio que se te pasó rápido por cómo se besaban en el estacionamiento.- dijo Kurt mientras caminaba.

-Y tú no te besaste con el súper sexy, por cierto, no me dijiste que era tan caliente el tal Blaine, de haber sabido que era tremendo...-

-Ok,...si nos besamos, yo... lo besé.- dijo casi en un susurro Kurt.

-Ja! Sabía que tenias una perra adentro Hummel!- dijo riendo con picardía Adam.

-No es como imaginas, fue muy tierno, muy lindo..- Kurt miro a Adam quien lo observaba con una ceja alzada. -Tú y Sebastián parecían animales, eso no...-

-Kurt, no me digas que no te gustaría arrancarle la ropa a Blaine porque no te creo.- dijo Adam con gracia.

El rostro de Kurt se torno de un color rojo intenso, lo que hizo reír a carcajadas a Adam.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de quitarle la ropa.-

-Te veo mañana?. Verdad?.- pregunto Kurt intentando cambiar de tema.

-Sí, si no vienes te prometo no interrumpir con llamadas obscenas.- dijo Adam sonriendo mientras Kurt subía al metro para ir a trabaja.

-Adiós.- dijo Kurt y saludo con la mano.

Adam siguió camino y tropezó con alguien que subió corriendo al metro, le dio una última mirada a su amigo quien sonreía probablemente recordando a Blaine. Estaba enamorado, no había dudas de ello.

En todo el camino no dejo de mirar la hora, faltaba mucho para verlo, bajo del metro y apresuro el paso para llegar a su departamento y cambiar de ropa, Santana estaría esperando para saber que sucedió con su salida con Blaine y tenía la certeza que haría un escándalo cuando le dijera que eran novios.

...

Ingresaron por una puerta lateral, entraron a la oficina del director y esperaron unos minutos, una muchacha rubia y esbelta se acerco a ellos.

-Señores?.- preguntó la muchacha mirando con especial interés a Blaine.

-Tenemos una cita con el director. Soy el agente Kingston y él es el oficia Anderson.-

La muchacha observo de pies a cabezas a Blaine poniéndolo incomodo.

-El director está en una reunión, pero yo puedo ayudarlos.-

Kingston hizo una mueca de desagrado y saco una orden de un juez para revisar los archivos.

-Esto lo tiene que ver él personalmente, tardara unas horas, si quieren pueden esperarlo.- dijo la muchacha.

-Mierda. Espera, tú podrías mostrarnos donde queda el área de forenses?, tal vez podamos hablar con alguien.- dijo Kingston.

-Sí, claro. Síganme.-

Blaine estaba callado, Kingston comenzó a caminar junto a Blaine dejando un espacio considerable con la muchacha.

-Sácale toda la información que puedas, le caes bien así que aprovecha.- dijo Kingston por lo bajo a Blaine.

-Qué?, que quiere que haga?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Distráela, coquetea con ella, no sé lo que sea, yo volveré a lo oficina del director.-

-Que coquetee con ella?, soy gay.- dijo por lo bajo Blaine.

-Pero eres hombre. Sabes coquetear. Ve, yo buscare información.- dijo Kingston y camino hacia un pasillo esperando que Blaine y la muchacha entraran a una habitación.

-Y tu compañero?.- pregunto la muchacha al ver que Kingston no estaba.

-Fue...fue al auto a buscar algo.- dijo nervioso Blaine.

-Bien. Con quien desea hablar?, con un profesor?.- pregunto la muchacha ingresando a una sala.

-Emmm...en realidad...necesito saber algo sobre una droga que utilizan los estudiantes que son practicantes.- dijo Blaine mirando a su alrededor los estantes con muestras.

Blaine no era muy bueno mintiendo, le hizo algunas preguntas sin mucho sentido, la muchacha solo se le insinuaba todo el tiempo lo que hacía que estuviera muy nervioso.

Intento mantener una conversación durante media hora, pero no estaba a gusto con la situación.

-Lo siento, emmm...me tengo que ir pero gracias por la información...- dijo Blaine con saliendo con rapidez de la habitación.

Camino por el pasillo y paso frente a la oficina del director. No había nadie. Salió hacia la calle y miro hacia donde estaba el auto estacionado, Kingston estaba dentro del lado del acompañante, leyendo unos papeles.

-Esos son archivos?.- preguntó Blaine cuando se acercó a la ventanilla.

-Sí. Entra, sabes conducir?.-

-Si.- respondió Blaine y recibió la llave del auto que le entrego Kingston.

Subió del lado del conductor, miro a su jefe con varias carpetas leyendo con mucho interés.

-Como consiguió eso?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Entré a la oficina del director y los saque del archivero. Tenía una lista que decía "Denuncias" así que busque los archivos y los informes de todas ellas.- dijo con naturalidad Kingston.

-Eso...no es ilegal?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Nunca hiciste nada ilegal?.- preguntó Kingston. -Le sacaste algo a la rubia?.-

-La muchacha...no nada nuevo.- explico Blaine.

-Yo a tu edad le hubiera pedido el número de teléfono.- dijo Kingston volviendo su vista a los papeles que tenía en la mano.

-Tengo novio.- dijo Blaine.

Kingston giro sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Wow!, que hay aquí?!.- dijo Kingston. -Una denuncia por robo, y adivina que droga es?.-

-La que buscamos. Cuanto se llevaron?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kingston abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa al leer la cantidad.

-Cinco kilos.-

-Como?. No serán gramos?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Se leer Anderson. Aquí dice cinco kilos. Porque ocultaría ésto el director de la universidad?.-

-Cuando fue eso?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Hace un año. Cuantas dosis se pueden hacer con ésto?. Hay que buscar a la que hizo la denuncia, se llama...Marie...Slonger.- dijo Kingston sacando su celular para llamar al centro de policías. -En unos minutos tendremos hasta su ADN.-

Blaine sabía que su día no tendría fin, no al menos hasta la medianoche.

Desde que pusieron un pie en la oficina de policías no se detuvieron, cuando llego la hora de volver a sus casas, Blaine estaba más que impaciente, no había podido ni enviar un mensaje.

Entro a la cafetería más tarde que lo de costumbre, busco a Kurt con la mirada y cuando lo vio todo su rostro se ilumino al igual que el de Kurt.

Se moría de ganas de besarlo, y por cómo se mordía el labio Kurt, era obvio que sentía lo mismo.

-Hola. Como estas?.- Saludo Kurt con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola. Bien, ahora estoy mucho mejor.- dijo Blaine.

-Lo mismo de siempre.- dijo Kurt mordiéndose el labio.

-Si.-

Sus miradas eran diferentes, ya no ocultaban lo que sentían, ambos estaban ansiosos por poder estar juntos, aunque fueran unos minutos.

Lo espero a la salida del local, Kurt salió sonriente, se acercó a él y se besaron con ternura, lo tomó por la cintura mientras Kurt pasaba sus brazos por detrás de su cuello, y si no fuera por un silbido por lo bajo de parte de Santana, no se hubieran separado.

-Buenas noches Blaine.- dijo Santana con una ceja alzada.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Blaine tomando de la mano a Kurt.

-Como estuvo tu día?.- pregunto Kurt mientras los tres caminaban hacia el final de calle.

-Extenuante. Pero va mejorando.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt.

-Así que son novios. Me alegro, tal vez podamos cenar con Britt algún fin de semana.- dijo Santana.

-Britt?.- pregunto Blaine.

-La novia de Santana.- le dijo Kurt.

-Si claro.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Ok. Aquí los dejo para que se metan mano tranquilos. Hasta mañana.- dijo Santana y salió caminando hacia su casa.

Kurt estaba rojo y Blaine sonreía apenado.

-Y como estuvo tu día?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Lindo. Esperando este momento.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Blaine tomó su rostro y se besaron con suavidad, disfrutando de los labios del otro.

Siguieron caminando de la mano hasta el edificio de Kurt, entre miradas y medias sonrisas.

-Me encantaría pasar más tiempo juntos. No pude ni enviar ni un mensaje durante la tarde.- dijo Blaine sujetando a Kurt por la cintura.

-Está bien, yo tampoco pude, y te extrañe mucho.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con mucho cariño.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho.- Blaine se acerco a su rostro y se besaron nuevamente, suspirando, abrazados.

Definitivamente estaban enamorados y se sentían sumamente felices, por ahora solo eso les importaba, el resto dejaba de existir cuando estaban juntos.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Una semana muy llena de trabajo, y muchos mensajes entre ellos aunque no eran suficientes, cada vez que tenían esos minutos para verse, besarse y poder disfrutar de la compañía del otro, solo deseaban tener más tiempo para estar juntos.

Kurt trabajaría los sábados con la diseñadora hasta que terminara la temporada, Blaine tenía toneladas de trabajo, y terminaba exhausto.

Una mañana, después de una pequeña conversación por teléfono con Kurt, Blaine supuso que su día seria uno de los mejores de la semana.

Tenía los brazos ocupados con carpetas cuando una de ellas, cayó al suelo y su contenido se esparció por doquier, dejó las que le quedaban en el escritorio y comenzó a levantar lo papeles, noto a un hombre parado a su lado y levanto la vista. La persona que estaba allí, era la última que creyó ver en ese lugar.

-Papá?.- pregunto Blaine mientras se ponía de pie.

-Fregas pisos ahora?. Mas bajo no podías caer.- dijo James mirándolo seriamente.

-Papá. Que haces aquí?.-

-Vine por trabajo. Estas trabajando aquí?, en esta...- dijo James moviendo las manos. -oficina.-

-Sí, trabajo aquí. Con los detectives.- dijo Blaine sin entender todavía que hacia su padre allí.

James miraba todo a su alrededor, pero su mirada se centro en una pizarra con las fotos de los muchachos desaparecidos, observo las carpetas que Blaine tenía en el escritorio y la que estaba en sus manos.

-Estas metido en ésto?.- preguntó James mirándolo fijo.

-Sí,...trabajo en el caso con...-

-No, lo dejarás. No te quiero metido en ésto.- lo interrumpió James.

-Éste es mi trabajo.- dijo Blaine mirando a su padre.

-No vas a arruinar mi candidatura metiéndote donde no debes. Voy a postularme para alcalde, y si estás trabajando aquí, pensaran que tienes privilegios, además...-

-Señor Anderson, que agradable visita.- dijo Chapman desde la puerta de su oficina.

-Para mí no es agradable.- dijo James observándolo con desdén e ingresando a la oficina de Chapman.

Ambos hombres se internaron en la oficina y Blaine se quedo de pie observando curioso. Se preguntaba que hacia su padre aquí, que quería, porque vendría personalmente a ver a su jefe.

Estuvieron unos treinta minutos, pidieron café, pero, conociendo a su padre no lo debe haber aceptado.

Salieron juntos pero Chapman se quedo en el umbral de su oficina mientras James camino a paso firme y un semblante de pocos amigos.

-Si quieres ser un fracasado toda tu vida, sigue su ejemplo.- le dijo James a Blaine, mirando hacia Chapman.

Blaine se quedo mudo ante eso, su padre salió caminando con aires de superioridad por la puerta hacia la calle, mientras Chapman ingresaba a su oficina con una media sonrisa.

No entendía nada, pero supuso que su padre, presiono a su jefe para acelerar la investigación sobre las desapariciones. Otra cosa no se le ocurría, el alcalde había hecho lo mismo, pero su padre no era muy ortodoxo y probablemente lo amenazo con congelar su carrera.

-Anderson.- llamó Chapman desde su oficina.

La otra opción era que haya pedido su destitución del caso, y esperaba que Chapman no aceptara.

-Jefe.- dijo Blaine ingresando a la oficina.

-Buscaste, los informes, hay que llamar a los otros empleados de la universidad. Alguien debió ver a la persona que robo la droga.- dijo Chapman revisando unos papeles.

-Ummm,... si, los otros empleados no vieron nada. La universidad trabaja con una empresa que envía empleados para la limpieza, transitorios, pediré la nomina para saber quien trabajo en esa época.- dijo Blaine un poco nervioso.

-Bien.- Chapman miró a Blaine con semblante serio.- como notaras, tu padre está interesado en ganar votos, y me pidió que te saque del caso,...lo cual no haré,...eres un buen policía, y espero que trabajes con nosotros mucho tiempo mas, deberías presentarte para rendir el examen de detective, seguramente lo aprobaras, y necesito alguien como tú en mi equipo.-

Blaine no sabía que responder, solo asintió varias veces con su cabeza.

Chapman volvió a sus papeles, haciendo una mueca.

-Kingston y Collin estarán en buscando información sobre el hijo del juez, el del recorte del diario, al parecer vive en Seattle, pero dudo que sea así, lo están encubriendo por algo. Así que tendrás que hacerte cargo solo de investigar a los empleados.- dijo Chapman. -si tienes alguna duda, solo dímelo.-

-Bien.- dijo Blaine.

-Me alegro que no seas como tu padre.- dijo Chapman.

Blaine salió con una sonrisa, realmente estaba feliz porque su jefe lo considerara para su equipo, y esperaba no decepcionarlo.

...

-Y?. Como va todo con tu novio sexy?.- pregunto Adam.

Kurt estaba terminando unos bocetos en la sala de estudio de la academia, su amigo tenía unas horas libres y estaba acompañándolo.

-Muy bien, hable con él esta mañana. No tenemos mucho tiempo para vernos, solo los fin de semanas, y ahora que estaré en los eventos, no sé cómo voy a hacer.-

-Llévalo a los eventos. O tienes miedo que los modelos te lo quiten?.- pregunto Adam sonriendo con picardía.

-No sé si querrá, tal vez no le guste.- dijo Kurt.

-Pregúntale. Yo creo que le gustará.-

-Y tú?, siempre estas enviando mensajes por el celular, quien es el privilegiado?.- pregunto Kurt con gracia.

Adam miro hacia un lado mordiéndose el labio.

-Es Sebastián?. Siguen viéndose?.-

-Sí. A veces, cuando podemos.- dijo Adam sonriendo.

-Wow!. Y como hacen?, yo vivo a dos cuadras de Blaine y pasamos treinta minutos juntos nada mas.- pregunto Kurt.

-Yo me quedo a dormir en su departamento, o él, en el mío. Deberían hacer lo mismo.- dijo Adam con picardía.

Kurt se hizo el distraído, no habían llegado a ese punto con Blaine, se habían estado besando con mucha pasión un par de veces y sus manos tenían mente propia en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre volvían a la cordura. Aunque ambos se deseaban.

-Le preguntare si quiere venir al evento el sábado.- dijo Kurt.

Adam sonrió, y miró su celular que estaba vibrando.

-Enseguida vuelvo.- dijo Adam saliendo de la sala mientras atendía la llamada.

Kurt sonrió y volvió a su trabajo. La verdad es que deseaba que Blaine y él pudieran dejarse llevar por sus deseos, deseaba que fuese su primera vez, quería dar ese paso con él y solo con él, y sentía que Blaine también lo deseaba así.

Término con su trabajo y salió de la academia con prisa, Adam se despidió y subió a un auto conocido por él, el auto de Sebastián. Se sentía feliz por su amigo.

Llegó a su departamento y sabía que tendría unos minutos demás, así que aprovecho para llamar a Blaine.

-Disculpe señor?.-

Kurt se volteo al oír una voz conocida.

Blaine estaba detrás de él con una sonrisa enorme.

-Blaine!.- dijo Kurt y abrazo a su novio. -Que haces aquí?.-

Blaine beso varias veces a Kurt antes de responder.

-Tengo un tiempo libre y pensé en almorzar contigo.-

-Y viniste hasta aquí?.- pregunto Kurt con un brillo especial, sabía que Blaine no poseía mucho tiempo libre.

Blaine hizo un mohín con sus hombros y volvió a besarlo.

-Quieres venir a mi departamento?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si.- dijo Kurt.

-No lo conoces, espero no te asuste el desorden, normalmente las cosas nunca están en su lugar.- dijo Blaine tomando de la mano a su novio mientras caminaban hacia su departamento.

-Me muero de curiosidad.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine le comento lo que su jefe le dijo y Kurt se sintió orgulloso de su novio, también quedó impresionado por lo amplio y cómodo que era el departamento de Blaine.

-Entonces,... el sábado tienes un evento?.- pregunto Blaine mientras comían con Kurt una tarta de verduras en el comedor, uno junto al otro.

-Me gustaría que me acompañarás, quieres?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí. Claro que sí, me encantaría.- respondió con entusiasmo Blaine.

-Bien. El sábado vas a ver lo que hago entonces.- dijo Kurt.

-Debe ser espectacular tu trabajo. Estoy seguro que tus diseños son los mejores.-

Kurt sonrió con modestia y algo sonrojado, Blaine se acerco a él y se besaron unos segundos.

-Te quiero.- dijo por lo bajo Kurt, miró a Blaine creyendo que era demasiado pronto para esas palabras.

-Yo también te quiero, mucho.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos con una media sonrisa.

Se besaron con dulzura, Blaine lo tomó por la nuca y Kurt simplemente se perdió en esa sensación que sentía cuando lo besaba a su novio.

-Tengo que ir a la cafetería.- dijo Kurt cuando se separaron.

-Yo tengo que volver a la oficina.- Blaine tenía una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro.

-Nos vemos en la noche.- dijo Kurt mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.

-Si.- dijo Blaine y volvió a besarlo antes de salir hacia las escaleras.

Bajaron hasta la entrada del edificio de Blaine tomados de la mano, Kurt pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello de Blaine y lo beso nuevamente. Nunca eran suficientes besos.

Cada uno volvió a sus actividades, Blaine tenía mucho trabajo y estaba solo, busco información en diferentes empresas hasta que encontró a la que la universidad había contratado un año antes.

La lista era interminable, fue a la empresa y el encargado le ayudo un poco, conocía a la mayoría de los empleados, pero había algunos que ya no trabajaban allí. Esos eran los más difíciles de ubicar. Para cuando termino en su mente solo había nombres y direcciones.

Llego a la cafetería y Kurt estaba atendiendo una mesa, cuando paso a su lado y cruzaron miradas, ambos sonrieron.

Estaba muy enamorado de Kurt, de su forma de ser, lo dulce y optimista que era, de su sonrisa, su mirada transparente.

La primera vez que lo vio, no sabía nada de él, pero aún así no podía apartar sus ojos. Cuando oyó su voz, y como lo atendió la primera vez que se vieron, fue suficiente para enamorarse perdidamente, aunque fuera solo de su parte, y durante esos meses que se sentaba en el mismo lugar solo para ser atendido por él, se hacía miles de preguntas que lo hacían sentirse un acosador, hasta que una sonrisa de Kurt cambio todo su mundo.

Salió de la cafetería después de beber su café, se apoyo en la pared esperando como siempre que saliera Kurt, el último cliente salió caminando hacia la vereda de enfrente con la cabeza hacia abajo, él lo observo sacar un cigarrillo y encenderlo, nunca había entendido como había gente que podía sucumbir ante un vicio tan perjudicial para la salud.

Kurt salió cerrando su chaqueta y se dirigió hacia él con prisa, se besaron como si no se hubieran visto ese día, Santana salió girando sus ojos, pasó a su lado esperando que terminaran con su show.

-Hola Santana.- dijo Blaine abrazando a Kurt por la cintura mientras éste hacia lo mismo con él.

-Buenas noches, pensé que no habían notado mi presencia.- dijo Santana sonriendo.

-Tuviste un lindo día?.- pregunto Blaine a Santana.

-Sí, esperando el fin se semana, voy a ver a mi madre.- dijo Santana. -Y tú?.-

-Un lindo día. En especial ahora.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt quien le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Aquí los dejo. Espero sigan bien. Adiós.- dijo Santana.

Kurt levanto la mano en forma de saludo y siguieron caminando con Blaine, entre besos y sonrisas.

-La mejor parte de mi día, definitivamente.- dijo Blaine ya en la entrada del edificio de Kurt.

-Y del mío.-

Kurt volvió a besar a su novio con ternura.

Alejarse del otro se hacía cada día más difícil, y los besos más necesitados, con una sonrisa y una mirada dulce, ambos se despidieron con el corazón y sus sentimientos flotando en su interior.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Estaba de pie junto a una barra, observando todo a su alrededor, mirando las vestimentas de las personas que iban y venían.

Paso a buscar a Kurt cerca de las seis de la tarde, él estaba hermoso, pero cuando comenzó el evento a las nueve en punto, su novio se había cambiado de ropa y definitivamente estaba increíble, se quedó con la boca abierta cuando lo vio caminar hacia él con un traje azul marino brillante, era un modelo más, un muy sensual modelo.

Después de tener que contenerse para no besarlo frente al resto de los invitados, se distrajo con la música y el show antes del desfile. Sabía que Kurt estaba ocupado pero de a ratos salía para acompañarlo unos minutos.

Él tenía que lidiar con archivos y un mundo de información, pero Kurt tenía un trabajo muy arduo con los modelos, y sus vestimentas. Se notaba que ese mundo era frívolo, los asistentes corrían de un lado a otro detrás del decorado y se preguntaba como mantenía sus nervios a raya su novio.

Una vez terminado el desfile, Kurt estaba en una reunión con la diseñadora y él lo estaba esperando en el salón principal. Una mujer de unos treinta años estaba mirándolo desde hacia varios minutos, él no le prestó atención hasta que ella se sentó a su lado.

-Hola.- dijo la mujer.

-Buenas noches.- dijo Blaine mirándola de soslayo.

-Estaba observando que no tienes compañía y pensé que podía invitarte un trago.-

-No gracias, no bebo alcohol.- dijo Blaine.

-Oh!, eso es muy sano. Y viniste solo al desfile, o eres un modelo?.- pregunto la mujer mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

-No. Vine...-

Blaine observó a Kurt caminar con una sonrisa, se puso de pie y fue a su encuentro, plasmo un pequeño beso en sus labios mientras su novio lo tomo de la mano.

-Te gusto?. Sé que son muchas horas...-

-Me encanto.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa enamorada.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.- dijo Kurt.

Guió a su novio detrás del decorado y abrió unas cortinas donde estaban unos vestidos muy elegantes.

-Estos los diseñe yo.-

Blaine los observo con reverencia, eran asombrosos, verdaderas obras de artes.

-Sabia que eras increíble, son...dignos de una alfombra roja.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt se sonrojo ante el cumplido con una media sonrisa.

-Y ese traje tan...elegante, también es tuyo?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí, también lo diseñe yo. Te gusto?.-

-Es sensacional, en ti, es sensacional.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él y besándolo suavemente. -Deseaba hacer ésto desde hace mucho.-

-Yo también.- dijo Kurt y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su novio, besándolo nuevamente. -Vamos?.-

-Si.-

Salieron caminando tomados de las manos, pasaron junto a la mujer que aún estaba sentada junto a la barra, mirándolo con evidente confusión.

Tomaron un taxi hasta el departamento de Blaine donde cenarían porque ambos morían de hambre, luego de pedir unas pizzas, y cenar, dejaron la película que estaban viendo por la mitad, perdiéndose por momentos entre besos. Kurt termino recostado en el sofá con Blaine sobre él, besándose acaloradamente, sus manos viajaron por debajo de sus prendas, acariciando cada centímetro de piel que podía. Blaine movió sus caderas involuntariamente contra las de Kurt y éste gimió en su boca en el beso.

-Lo...lo siento, yo emm...- dijo Blaine mirando el rostro de Kurt.

-Bésame.- pidió Kurt y tiro de él por la nuca.

Se besaron más necesitados que antes, con deseo, Blaine volvió a mover sus caderas pero esta vez no interrumpió el beso, ni se disculpo, al sentir que Kurt seguía su ritmo.

Sus manos se internaron debajo de la playera, acariciando la espalda de Blaine, cada roce le provocaba un gemido que parecía encender más a su novio, se dejo llevar, se movía junto a Blaine en un vaivén de caderas que lo volvía loco, Blaine comenzó a bajar con sus besos hasta su cuello, la playera evidentemente estorbaba así que decidió quitársela ante la mirada atónita de su novio. Blaine se quito la suya en un movimiento rápido, volvió a besarlo con ansias, y un fuego que solo sus besos calmaban o hasta ese momento así creía, pero al parecer para ninguno de los dos eran suficientes los besos.

-Kurt...Kurt si... no...no nos detenemos...- dijo Blaine mientras Kurt besaba su cuello.

-Quieres parar?, porque yo no.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos y respirando con dificultad.

-Quiero...tocarte.- dijo Blaine repasando con su nariz en contorno del rostro de su novio.

-Hazlo.- dijo Kurt sin pensar bien la petición de Blaine.

Sintió sus besos en su rostro hasta que llegó a su boca apoderándose de ella, se dio cuenta que era lo que deseaba Blaine cuando su mano viajo a su entrepierna abriendo su cremallera, la caricia de Blaine en su miembro lo hizo lanzar un gemido profundo desde el fondo de su ser, éste sonrió y beso su cuello, moviendo su pelvis, suspirando, observando cómo se deshacía bajo sus caricias.

Ya no podía aguantar más, Blaine lo estaba llevando al límite, se aferró a los hombros de su novio, y levanto sus caderas mientras sentía que todo su interior explotaba.

Blaine no alejo su vista de él, siguió moviéndose sobre Kurt buscando su propio placer, mientras éste lo besaba con deseo.

Se miraron a los ojos, con una media sonrisa y acariciando sus rostros, durante varios minutos, aún estaban uno sobre el otro, embelesados de amor.

-Nunca hice algo así antes. Con nadie.- dijo Kurt en un susurro.

-De verdad?.- pregunto Blaine acariciando las mejillas de su novio.

-Tuve, un novio, pero no llegue a mucho, no me sentía a gusto.-

Blaine lo observo pensativo. Una idea se cruzo por su mente.

-Tú...nunca...-

-No, nunca estuve con un hombre.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine volvió a besarlo, sentía muchas emociones juntas como para hablar.

Kurt suspiro en el beso, con la certeza que Blaine sentía lo mismo, quería dar el siguiente paso con él.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo.-

Blaine lo observo con el corazón martillando fuertemente en su pecho.

-Estás seguro?.-

-De que eres el hombre de mi vida?. Sí, estoy totalmente seguro.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine le sonrió con mucho amor, se puso de pie y tomo de la mano a Kurt guiándolo hacia la habitación, Kurt sonrió al ver el desorden de ropa que tenía su novio.

-Lamento que veas eso... Yo...quiero que este momento sea especial para nosotros, porque estoy muy enamorado de ti.- dijo Blaine abrazándolo por la cintura.

Kurt se mordió el labio y sonrió, se acerco su rostro y lo beso, con ternura y mucho amor.

Se besaron hasta que ambos se recostaron en la cama, Blaine beso todo el torso del cuerpo de Kurt, se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos mientras le desabrochaba el jean, quitándoselos y dejándolo en el suelo, se quito los suyos e hizo lo mismo, volvió a subir sobre Kurt repasando su cuerpo con la mirada, muriendo de ganas de acariciar cada milímetro de piel, se volvieron a besar y no tardo mucho en acariciar su cadera, hasta que ambos adoraban el cuerpo del otro con reverentes caricias.

La única prenda que existía en ellos estaba demás, Kurt comenzó a bajar con sus dedos el bóxer de Blaine hasta sus muslos y este se los quito quedando completamente desnudo, entre sonrisas picaras, deslizo el bóxer de su novio, mirando con mucha atención todo el cuerpo de Kurt.

Estaba rojo, sentía sus mejillas arder pero aun así observaba la desnudez de Blaine y sintió un temblor dentro de él al notar la excitación de su novio. Lo deseaba como nunca deseo a nadie, sabía que él era la persona correcta, era la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

Blaine busco en el mueble junto a la cama un preservativo y lubricante, lo miro expectante, ansioso. Entre besos y toques suaves empezó a prepararlo, en un principio Kurt estaba tenso, pero a medida que el deseo se apoderaba de él, la necesidad de más, crecía en ambos.

Blaine sentía que no podría soportar mucho mas ver a Kurt expuesto a él, lo estaba volviendo loco, cuando creyó que estaba preparado, se colocó el preservativo y miro a los ojos a su novio, subió sobre él y lo beso con intensidad mientras lo penetraba, Kurt se quejo por la intromisión y lo abrazo con más fuerza, se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos, besándose, hasta que Kurt movió sus caderas y Blaine comenzó a embestirlo suavemente.

Entre gemidos y susurros disfrutaron de ese momento perfecto, no dejaron de besarse hasta que el orgasmo los golpeo por igual.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt intentando regular su respiración.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Blaine se quedo sobre él besándolo con ternura, mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos.

El sueño les gano y descansaron en los brazos del otro, sintiendo una emoción muy grande en su interior.

Luego de varias horas y ya con el sol en alto, Kurt abrió sus ojos encontrando frente a él la imagen más perfecta. Blaine dormía plácidamente, sus pestañas descansaban sobre sus mejillas las cuales Kurt quería besar, su rostro reflejaba una paz que pocas veces había visto, sus cabellos desordenados lo volvían aún más tierno. No podía creer que aquel hombre fuese su novio, que lo amará, y mucho menos podía creer que había compartido el acto más íntimo que podía existir con él.

Recordó las caricias, los besos, las palabras que dijeron mientras hacían el amor, lo perfecto que fue todo, como Blaine cuido de él y como se entrego, pudo ver en su mirada todo lo que las palabras no alcanzaban a expresar, y eso le basto para saber que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él. Sonrió al verlo despertar, y fijar su vista en él.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine lo observo sin poder decir una palabra, las imágenes y todo lo sucedido la noche anterior llegaron a su mente de una sola vez, aturdiéndolo.

-Hola.- dijo en un susurro, mirando esos ojos que tanto amaba. -Hola. Yo...estas aquí,...no lo soñé...-

Kurt sonrió y se acerco a su rostro para depositar un beso en sus labios.

-No, no lo soñaste, estoy aquí.-

Blaine volvió a besarlo, tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

-Te amo. Tanto, en verdad te amo.- dijo Blaine mientras lo besaba.

Kurt río y lo abrazo pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Blaine.

-Yo también te amo mucho.-

-Tienes hambre?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Mucha.- respondió Kurt.

-Quieres...que nos bañemos juntos?...o separados, como mas te guste.- pregunto Blaine un poco nervioso.

-Quiero bañarme contigo.- dijo Kurt mordiéndose el labio.

Blaine sonrió y volvió a besarlo, se levanto de la cama y busco su ropa, vio a Kurt fruncir el rostro en un gesto de dolor.

-Te duele mucho?.- pregunto preocupado.

-No, estoy bien.- dijo Kurt intentando sonar normal.

Blaine se acerco con el bóxer de Kurt y lo beso antes de entregárselo.

-Te ves bien sin el.-

Kurt sonrió con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Tú también.-

Blaine volvió a besarlo pero esta vez con deseo.

-Vamos a bañarnos.- dijo y se puso de pie.

Para Kurt no era tan fácil moverse, además de su trasero, el resto del cuerpo también le dolía.

Blaine fue nuevamente muy tierno, la ducha se convirtió en una sesión de besos y caricias tan relajante que no deseaba salir nunca de allí.

-Este es el mejor día de mi vida sabes?.- dijo Kurt mientras desayunaban.

-Y el mío. Fue hermoso todo lo que sucedió ayer, siempre que estoy contigo es especial, pero anoche,...no lo olvidare nunca.-

Kurt sonrió ampliamente con una mirada llena de amor.

-Créeme que yo tampoco lo olvidare nunca.-

-Quiero que sepas que...nunca fui la primera vez de alguien, para mi primer novio fui como el décimo en su lista, y hmmm...mi ex no era muy tierno, por eso sé lo que significa para ti ésto, y yo me siento el hombre más afortunado de la tierra en éste momento.-

-Te amo de eso estoy seguro, y fue...fue perfecto, fuiste perfecto.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Se sonrieron mutuamente hasta que el celular de Kurt comenzó a sonar.

-Es mi papá, olvide decirle que no iré a verlo hoy.-

-Si quieres...puedo ir contigo, ...me gustaría conocer a mi suegro.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-De verdad?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí,...si quieres.-

-Si,- dijo Kurt con entusiasmo. -Bueno...yo le conté a mi papá de ti y algo sabe.-

-Crees que le agrade?.- pregunto Blaine algo preocupado.

-Si claro que vas a agradarle.-

El celular de Kurt volvió a sonar y atendió algo nervioso, hablo con su padre unos minutos, le propuso visitarlo después de almorzar, junto con Blaine y Burt acepto gustoso.

Se sentaron en el sofá para terminar su café, entre caricia, besos, y arrumacos llego la hora de almorzar, decidieron salir a comer afuera, para eso pasaron al departamento de Kurt para cambiarse de ropa.

Burt vivía a las afueras de Washington, llegaron en taxi, como acostumbraba siempre Kurt, Blaine estaba nervioso, y por poco trastabilla cuando bajo del auto.

-Estas nervioso?.- pregunto Kurt curioso.

-Un poco.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt beso su mejilla justo antes que Burt abriera la puerta de su casa.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Burt viendo con una sonrisa a su hijo y a su acompañante.

-Hola papá.- dijo Kurt abrazando a su padre. -Papá él es Blaine, mi novio.-

-Hola.- dijo Blaine estirando su mano.

-Hola.- Burt lo abrazo. -Así que eres el famoso Blaine Anderson, Kurt me hablo mucho de ti, entremos así tomamos un café.-

Entraron a la casa y Blaine respiro más tranquilo, Burt era muy agradable, conoció a Carol también quien estaba muy emocionada con su visita.

La tarde se fue volando, descubrió que Kurt tenía el carácter de su padre, era amable y sincero, ese brillo de inocencia fue heredado de su madre, eso le comento Burt en un momento en que quedaron solos, también noto que era protector con su hijo, y se preocupaba por su bienestar, en más de una ocasión menciono lo importante que era para él que Kurt fuera feliz.

Al salir de la casa, Burt lo invito a almorzar el fin de semana siguiente, Kurt estaba feliz y él realmente se sintió en familia por primera vez desde hacía muchos años.

-Y?, estas más tranquilo?.- pregunto Kurt mientras estaban afuera de su departamento.

-Sí, disfrute mucho con ellos.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Mmmh, sería mucho pedirte que te quedes a dormir.- dijo Kurt mordiéndose el labio.

-Tendré que levantarme muy temprano.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa. -si prometes preparar ese café tan delicioso que haces puedo quedarme.-

Kurt sonrió y lo besó con mucho deseo, lo tomó de la mano y guió hasta su departamento.

Ambos sabían que no dormirían mucho, pero se deseaban, necesitaban esos besos y caricias que en el último tiempo se habían convertido en algo tan elemental para su relación, y para sus corazones.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Sentía los párpados pesados, había dormido unas cuatro horas antes que su alarma sonara, no quería levantarse, estaba muy cómodo abrazado a Kurt, sintiendo su aroma y su piel. Cuando la alarma sonó por segunda vez, Kurt se removió entre sus brazos y comenzó a hablarle para despertarlo. Le hizo el desayuno, y luego él se fue a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa.

No podía dejar de sonreír, mirando hacia una pizarra llena de imágenes y con su escritorio lleno de archivos, Blaine solo podía pensar en Kurt, en sus besos, y en sus caricias.

-Esta sonriendo?.- pregunto Collin.

-Sí. Por la cara parece que no durmió mucho.- dijo Kingston.

-En que estará pensando?.- pregunto Collin bebiendo su café.

-En el novio seguramente.- dijo Kingston leyendo un archivo.

-Novio?.- pregunto asombrado Collin.

-Sí, es gay, me dijo que tenía novio.- dijo Kingston mirando a Blaine.

-Quien tiene novio?.- preguntó Chapman dejando unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

Kingston señalo con su cabeza a Blaine.

-Acaso son dos chismosos?.- pregunto Chapman con el seño fruncido. -Anderson.-

Blaine dio un salto en su silla y miró asustado hacia donde estaba su jefe.

-Averiguaste algo del ladrón que robo la droga?.- pregunto Chapman.

-Si...- dijo Blaine y miro la montaña de papeles que tenía en su escritorio. -Emmm...el...el...trabajo en la empresa ...de limpieza ese año, y ...- decía Blaine mientras buscaba un archivo. -aquí...Se llama Dave McPells, tiene treinta y cinco años, no tiene antecedentes y vive o vivía en aquí en Washington.-

-Umm, hay alguna foto?.- pregunto Chapman.

-No, nada.- dijo Blaine y le entrego el archivo con los datos del sospechoso. -Trabajo ese mes en el hospital.-

-Bien...ve con Collin a averiguar quién es. Tal vez tengamos algo.-

-Bien.- dijo Collin.

Blaine tomo sus cosas y salió junto a Collin hacia la calle.

-Que sucede jefe?.- pregunto Kingston observando lo pensativo que estaba Chapman.

-Quien más vio al hijo de Hamilton en Seattle a parte de su madre?.-

-Pues, en el vecindario no lo conocen.- dijo Kingston. -cree que sea el mismo que robo la droga en el hospital?.-

-Sí. Y eso significaría que tendremos problemas con varias personas con trajes lujosos.- dijo Chapman preocupado.

...

-Te ves fatal. Feliz, pero fatal.- dijo Adam mientras ocupaba su asiento habitual en la biblioteca junto a Kurt.

-Tengo dos neuronas despiertas y no están muy conectadas.- dijo Kurt intentando abrir su bolso sin éxito.

Adam lo miró curioso con una ceja alzada. Kurt lo observo y se mordió el labio pensando como contarle lo que sucedió entre Blaine y él.

-Tuvieron sexo verdad?.- pregunto por lo bajo y con una mirada picara Adam.

-Como lo sabes?.- pregunto asombrado Kurt.

-Lo tienes escrito en la frente.- dijo Adam serio.

Kurt se llevo la mano a la frente y luego vio como Adam se reía en su cara.

-Tonto.- dijo Kurt.

-Tonto. Se cuidaron?, viene bien tu amorcito?.- preguntó muy pícaramente Adam.

-No voy a responder eso último. Y si, nos cuidamos.- dijo rojo como tomate Kurt.

-Se nota que estas enamorado, me alegro que él sea la persona indicada.- dijo con una sonrisa Adam.

-Y tú?, que paso con Sebastián?.-

-Nos seguimos viendo, a veces, pero no hay nada serio.- dijo Adam.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, nunca le duraban mucho los novios a su amigo pero parecía que con Sebastián era diferente. Bostezo y suspiro cansado.

-Porque no vas a dormir, puedes saltarte esta materia, no vas a llegar a la noche así.- dijo Adam mirándolo preocupado.

-Pobre Blaine, debe estar tan agotado como yo, no debí pedirle que se quede si sabía que no dormiríamos, además, él se levanta a las seis de la mañana, ni siquiera estaba de día.-

Adam lo miro horrorizado, y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno él no podrá descansar pero tú sí, ve a tu departamento y duerme Kurt, das pena, parece que vas a dormirte de pie.-

Kurt realmente estaba agotado, tenía que trabajar hasta la media noche en la cafetería. Se dio por vencido, tomo sus cosas y se despidió de su amigo.

...

Entraron a la oficina de Chapman y Blaine sentía que no podía hilvanar una idea. Collin y él estuvieron buscando al sospechoso por todo Washington, al menos en tres departamentos había estado viviendo durante un mes, luego se había mudado a varios hostel y en algunos lugares ni siquiera daba su verdadero nombre, pudieron seguirle el rastro gracias a que usa una camioneta negra, y se viste de la misma manera, unos jeans celestes, una chaqueta marrón y una gorra de béisbol. No tenían ninguna foto de él, todos lo describían como un hombre de unos treinta años, blanco y de cabello muy corto, no hablaba mucho y le gustaba el béisbol ya que en todos lados usaba el sobrenombre de un viejo jugador de las grandes ligas de los años sesenta.

-Y?.- pregunto Chapman cuando los vio ingresar a la oficina.

-Tiene varios nombres, no se quedo en un lugar fijo, le perdimos el rastro en el último hostel, es realmente un acertijo. Y puede ser tranquilamente el asesino.- dijo Collin.

Chapman negó con la cabeza.

-Bien, necesitamos una imagen de él, estamos buscando a ciegas, manden a la policía a buscar información a esos lugares donde él estuvo alquilando...- Chapman vio de soslayo a Blaine y noto su agotamiento. -vayan a casa, mañana seguimos.-

Blaine suspiro aliviado, solo quería ver a Kurt y dormir una semana seguida. Salió de la oficina rumbo a su departamento, pero decidió ir directamente a la cafetería, había sido un día muy largo y agotador pero quería ver a su novio y besarlo antes volver a su departamento.

Entro y observo el lugar, Kurt estaba en la cocina hablando con Santana, en cuanto lo vio, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, se sentó en el lugar de siempre.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt muriendo de ganas de besarlo.

-Hola, como estas?, te ves cansado.- dijo sonriendo Blaine.

-Mira quien lo dice.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa. -lo mismo de siempre?.-

-Si.- dijo Blaine, -te amo.- susurro luego.

Kurt sonrió y se mordió el labio.

-Yo también.- dijo por lo bajo y salió rumbo a la cocina con la mirada divertida de Santana.

-Tus malestares desaparecieron?.- pregunto Santana con una sonrisa.

-Si.- dijo Kurt.

-Sabes,...- dijo Santana cerca de Kurt. -te esta desnudando con la mirada.-

A Kurt casi se le caen las cosas de las manos, miro hacia Blaine y tenía una mirada muy dulce. Miro a su amiga de manera acusadora, mientras ésta reía, volvió a su trabajo y no le prestó atención a las risas y burlas de Santana.

Le entrego el pedido a Blaine sonriéndole, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que cerraran la cafetería, así que Blaine dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y espero como siempre a su novio a unos metros de la puerta, estaba muy agotado, vio salir a los últimos clientes y unos minutos después a Kurt sonriendo, caminando hacia él, rodeo su cintura con sus manos, mientras Kurt pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello fundiéndose en un beso lleno de pasión y ternura.

-Te extrañe.- dijo Kurt juntando su frente con la de su novio.

-Yo también te extrañe.- dijo Blaine volviéndolo a besar.

-Se van a quitar la ropa, aquí, en la calle?.- preguntó Santana mirándolos con una ceja alzada.

Kurt se separó de su novio girando sus ojos.

-Buenas noches Santana.- saludo Blaine.

-Buenas noches Blaine.-

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hasta la esquina, mientras Kurt y Blaine se miraban con mucho amor, Santana hizo un gesto con su rostro y negó con la cabeza.

-No dormiste.- dijo Santana.

Kurt la observo alarmado, si bien le había contado a su amiga lo que sucedió con Blaine, nunca pensó que sacaría ese tema justamente ahora.

Blaine la miro sin saber que decir, Santana le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes unas ojeras horribles, Kurt...me contó que trabajas mucho.- dijo Santana.

-Hmmm...es verdad, tengo un horario complicado.- dijo Blaine un poco nervioso.

-Espero que puedas descansar bien. Nos vemos mañana.- dijo Santana.

Kurt clavo su mirada sobre su amiga que salía rumbo a su casa.

Siguieron caminando hasta el edificio de Kurt tomados de la mano, entre besos.

-Te amo sabes?.- dijo Blaine.

-Sí, y yo también te amo.- dijo Kurt dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. -Tuviste un lindo día?.-

-Podría decirse, hubiera preferido quedarme en tu cama, y contigo entre mis brazos.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió tontamente y ni bien llegaron a la puerta de su edificio, abrazo a su novio y volvieron a besarse.

-Te amo tanto.- dijo Blaine separándose un poco y mirando a los ojos a Kurt.

-Yo te amo más. Estas cansado verdad?.- pregunto acariciando el rostro de Blaine.

-Un poco.-

-Ve a dormir, y espero sueñes conmigo.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Desde hace mucho sueño contigo.- dijo Blaine y volvió a darle un beso. -Adiós.-

Se besaron unos segundos antes que Blaine saliera caminando hacia su edificio, sonriendo, enamorado, y sintiéndose amado.

Kurt lo observó caminar unos instantes antes de subir a su departamento, un sonido lo hizo dar un brinco hasta que noto al perro de su vecina bajar por las escaleras moviendo la cola.

-Hola querido.- dijo Blanca con un sacón celeste.

-Hola Blanca, Pino quiere ir al baño?.- pregunto Kurt mirando al perro que estaba rasgando la puerta para que su dueña le abriera.

-Sí, creo que el frío lo hace tener que ir...ya sabes...antes que use mis muebles prefiero levantarme.- dijo Blanca bajando las escaleras.

-Quiere que la acompañe?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No, ve a dormir, esto será un minuto.- dijo sonriendo Blanca.

-Hasta mañana.- saludo Kurt.

Blanca le hizo gesto con la mano mientras abría la puerta de la entrada, Kurt subió las escaleras y cuando estaba ingresando a su departamento recibió un mensaje en el celular.

*-Te amo, duerme bien.- B.*

No tardo en escribir la respuesta mientras se caminaba hacia su cama.

*-Yo también te amo, que sueñes lindo.- K.*

Se recostó en la cama pensando que definitivamente amaba a Blaine, amaba todo de él, no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en todo lo sucedido esos últimos días, hacer el amor por primera vez, con el hombre que amaba era lo que siempre había soñado, ser feliz junto a él y hacerlo feliz.

Cerró sus ojos y prácticamente se quedo dormido vestido y con el celular en la mano, estaba muy agotado pero con una felicidad que nada la podría opacar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Muchas gracias Anna Alenjandre Ferrer por la portada :)**

Capítulo 15

Los días pasaban rápido, Kurt trabajaba arduamente con la diseñadora en la academia y en la cafetería, el sábado tenía otro evento al que Blaine también asistiría, pero esta vez también iría Sebastián y Adam. Durante el día contaba los minutos para poder ver a Blaine quien tenía tanto trabajo como él, no hablaba mucho de lo que hacía, pero era más que importante, pues varias veces Blaine le menciono que daba vueltas por toda la ciudad buscando a un sospechoso.

Se veía más cansado que de costumbre pero a la vez, se les hacía muy difícil alejarse del otro a la hora de ir cada cual a su departamento.

Blaine estaba buscando unas imágenes en la computadora, y quedo helado cuando encontró lo que buscaba.

-Jefe!.- dijo Blaine mirando a Chapman.

Éste se acerco y Blaine le señaló la imagen.

-Es Michael Hamilton, lo sabía, sus padres lo encubren.- dijo Chapman.

-No solo sus padres, el juez que firmo su condena es amigo de la familia, por eso no fue a la cárcel hace diez años, cuando robo el laboratorio.- dijo Kingston con un archivo en su mano.

-Él fue el que robo la droga de la universidad, estoy seguro.- dijo Blaine.

-La probabilidad que sea el secuestrador y el asesino de esos muchachos es bastante alta. Nos pondremos mucha gente en contra. Quiero que sean precavidos y muy discretos, tendremos que hacer el trabajo nosotros, no podemos contar con la policía.- dijo Chapman.

-Por donde comenzamos?.- preguntó Collin.

-Por las últimas apariciones de él, el último alojamiento, la camioneta, los que lo vieron por última vez.- dijo Chapman.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

-Collin y tú vayan al hostel, Kingston, ve al departamento que alquilo, y pregunten donde estacionaba la camioneta, en cada lugar que vaya debe pagar estacionamiento.-

-Bien.- dijo Collin y salió junto a Blaine.

Kingston salió detrás de ellos y Chapman hizo una llamada telefónica. Si el asesino era el hijo del ex alcalde, era más que obvio que muchos de los amigos de Hamilton lo encubrían, por eso estaban tan interesados en encontrar un culpable y cerrar el caso.

...

-Entonces, ustedes se siguen viendo?.- pregunto Kurt mientras caminaba por un corredor junto a Adam.

-Sí. No es algo formal, ya sabes.-

-Me imagino. Solo que, es la primera vez que van a acompañarte al evento, y no es cualquier persona, es Sebastián el amigo de Blaine. Vamos a salir los cuatro juntos, como una cita doble.- dijo sonriendo Kurt.

-Alto ahí. No es ninguna cita doble. Le pregunte si quería ir porque sé que tu novio se aburre solo.- dijo Adam.

-Ahhh, entonces estas haciéndolo por Blaine, claro.- dijo Kurt intentando no sonreír.

-Sí. No tengo ninguna otra intención.-

-Muy bien. Tengo que irme a la cafetería, no creo poder almorzar en el departamento así que comeré algo en el camino.- dijo Kurt suspirando.

-Almorzar?, son cerca de las cuatro de la tarde.- dijo Adam mirándolo serio.

-Entonces tomare un jugo de algo.-

-Vas a enfermarte si sigues así.- comento preocupado Adam.

-Solo dos semanas mas y termina la campaña.- dijo Kurt con una mueca. -Hasta mañana.-

Kurt salió caminando rumbo a la estación del metro, estaba cansado y hambriento, en la entrada de la estación vendían comidas rápidas así que decidió comprar algo que comería camino a la cafetería. Esperaba realmente sobrevivir a las dos semanas siguientes porque de eso dependía la beca del año entrante.

Llegó a cafetería con el tiempo contado, le envió un mensaje a Blaine mientras se ponía el uniforme y comenzó a atender clientes, estaba agotado pero esa era su rutina y lo hacía mecánicamente, sin notar que alguien lo observaba con oscuras intenciones.

...

Blaine estaba parado junto a un auto azul con falta de mantenimiento, Kingston estaba haciendo preguntas dentro de una ferretería, habían averiguado que el sospechoso, algunas ocasiones, compraba ciertas cosas en ese negocio.

Miro su celular y sonrió a ver el mensaje de Kurt, escribió una respuesta y lo guardo en su chaqueta nuevamente, Kingston salió del negocio con semblante serio y leyendo un papel.

-Le pedí que me diga que compraba normalmente y me dio esta lista que le trajo el lunes.- dijo Kingston.

Blaine tomo la lista y frunció el seño.

-Sogas, precintos, alambres, y cintas selladoras.-

-Creo que está planeando otro secuestro.- dijo Kingston preocupado.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo antes.- dijo Blaine.

-No tiene cámaras de seguridad en el negocio. Le pedí que me llame cuando vuelva y le dije que era peligroso. Tampoco hay cámaras aquí, no sé como lo encontraremos.-

Kingston hizo una mueca y le indico a Blaine que subiera al auto para volver a la oficina.

...

-Estoy agotada, me duelen los pies, esos zapatos nuevos son la muerte.- dijo Santana apoyándose en la mesada de la cocina.

-Deberías haberlos dejado con alcohol durante la noche para que se ablanden.- dijo Kurt secando unas tazas recién lavadas.

-Es que son tan lindos. Y costaron tanto dinero que debería dormir con ellos puestos.- dijo Santana.

Kurt sonrió y miró hacia una mesa de donde lo estaban llamando, dejo las tazas y se dirigió hacia la mesa.

Santana lo observaba con preocupación, Kurt estaba más delgado y notablemente cansado. Escucho el teléfono de la cafetería y se dispuso a atenderlo.

Kurt pasó hacia otra mesa a atender a otro cliente pero escucho a Santana llamarlo.

-Disculpe, enseguida vuelvo.- dijo Kurt al cliente.

-Kurt!, llamaron de tu edificio, parece que hubo un incendio o algo así, tienes que ir.- dijo angustiada Santana.

Kurt la miro consternado y luego dirigió su mirada a su jefe.

-Ve, que Santana te cubra.- dijo el hombre.

-Ve, vamos.- dijo Santana.

Kurt salió a la calle, el frío golpeo su rostro y aunque llevaba su chaqueta sentía que era hielo.

Camino a toda prisa para llegar a la esquina pero sentía que iba en cámara lenta, escucho unos pasos tras él, se giró y pudo ver a un hombre entre las sombras caminando hacia él. Su corazón salía de su pecho, siguió caminando, parecía que no llegaba nunca a la esquina, miro hacia atrás nuevamente y vio al hombre más cerca, doblo la esquina sin mirar y golpeo contra un cuerpo.

-Kurt?. Kurt que te pasa?.- dijo Blaine sosteniéndolo de los brazos para que no cayera al suelo.

-Blaine.- dijo Kurt en un suspiro, miro hacia atrás y ya no vio a nadie.

Blaine dirigió su vista hacia donde miraba su novio sin ver nada.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto preocupado Blaine.

-Creí...creí que alguien me seguía...-

Blaine miró hacia la cafetería y no había nadie en la calle.

-Mi edificio...me llamaron porque había un incendio.- dijo Kurt y miro hacia donde estaba su hogar, una cuadra más adelante.

-Recién pasé por allí y no hay nada, pero mejor vamos a ver.- dijo Blaine y lo tomo por la cintura observando nuevamente al rededor por si había alguien.

-Creo que me asuste, pensé que me seguían, y salí nervioso creyendo que estaba en llamas el edificio.-

-Bueno, en llamas no está.- dijo Blaine cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio. -creo que fue una broma de mal gusto. Pero subamos, no me voy a quedar tranquilo hasta que no estés seguro.-

Subieron las escaleras al segundo piso y Kurt abrió con su llave su departamento.

-Está todo bien, no entiendo quien puede hacer una broma así.- dijo molesto Kurt.

-Bueno, al menos no sucedió nada malo.- dijo Blaine. -no tiene seguro la puerta?.-

-No, se rompió la hace unos días. Quieres... tomar un café.- dijo Kurt más tranquilo.

-Sí, claro, un café y muchos besos.- dijo Blaine tomándolo por el rostro y besándolo suavemente.

El café nunca lo preparo, ya que ambos terminaron sin ropa y a haciendo el amor, aunque ambos tenían que trabajar al día siguiente, el deseo les gano.

Blaine se despertó gracias a un sonido extraño en el pasillo del departamento de Kurt. Se movió despacio para no despertarlo y se puso el bóxer y una playera que era de su novio, camino hasta la puerta y volvió a escuchar el sonido, busco las llaves de la misma y abrió despacio mirando hacia ambos lados, vio un perro subir por las escaleras y caminando hacia él moviendo la cola, una señora mayor llego detrás del animal y se quedo mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oh! Lo lamento. Los desperté, es que Pino quería ir al baño. Por cierto soy Blanca, espero que pueda volver a conciliar el sueño, tú debes ser Blaine no?.-

Blaine no sabía que decir, así que sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Hasta mañana querido.- dijo Blanca e ingreso a su departamento con su perro.

-Gracias por la tarta inglesa.- susurro apenado Blaine.

-Que haces allí amor?.- pregunto Kurt desde la cama.

Blaine cerró la puerta y volvió a los brazos de su novio.

-Escuche un ruido y quise ver que era, creo que no le di una buena impresión a tu vecina.- dijo Blaine.

-Saliste así?.- pregunto divertido Kurt mientras abrasaba a su novio.

-Debe pensar que soy un pervertido.-

Kurt sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Vamos a dormir, mañana yo hablo con ella.-

Se besaron por última vez y descansaron en los brazos del otro. Kurt sonrió, deseando que toda su vida fuera de esa forma, junto al hombre que amaba.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Pasaron casi todo el desayuno besándose, luego de varios intentos Blaine logro salir del edificio, ni bien llegó a su hogar se cambio de ropa ya que se había duchado en el departamento de Kurt.

Estaba feliz, más que eso. Sentía que su vida no podía ser más perfecta.

Ni siquiera el saber que estaba retrasado para ir al trabajo podía opacar su felicidad.

Llegó con los tres vasos de café y los coloco en la mesa, Kingston estaba mirando un mapa de Washington que estaba amurado en la pared, Collin buscaba unas fotos que estaban en el escritorio, y Chapman no estaba.

Sabía que estaría todo el día ocupado, entonces le envió un mensaje a Kurt por si mas tarde no podría. Chapman ingreso con el seño fruncido.

-Esos metidos del FBI son como las moscas, nadie los llama y están en todos lados.- dijo Chapman enojado.

-Están haciendo preguntas?.- pregunto Collin.

-Están esperando un traspié para sacar sus placas.- dijo Chapman.

-Entonces no podemos dar un traspié, si el caso llega a sus manos, nunca encontraran al asesino, menos a los muchachos que están desaparecidos.- dijo Kingston.

Después de presentar nuevamente toda la información en una mesa grande, la única salida era buscar la camioneta en las cámaras de seguridad, pero el sospechoso era tan astuto que nunca estacionaba donde hubiera una.

Blaine le pidió a Sebastián que no contara nada a nadie, y que le avisara si sabía algo de esa camioneta.

Trabajaron arduamente durante todo el día, a Blaine le dolía todo el cuerpo, la noche de amor con su novio fue un regalo de los dioses pero las energías se le estaban agotando.

Casi al terminar su trabajo, ya dispuesto a irse a la cafetería, observo las imágenes de los muchachos desparecidos, pegadas en el gran mural. Sintió mucha pena por ellos, por los que aparecieron y por los que no. Había casi unos veinte entre muchachos, y muchachas que habían desaparecido. Algunos desde hacía diez años que no aparecían y otros eran recientes, aún recordaba a esos padres, cuando hablaban con Chapman y su corazón se entristecía por ellos.

Salió de la oficina cansado e intentando no dormirse en el camino. Solo quería ver a Kurt.

...

-Si van a ponerse sucios con Anderson, al menos intenta dormir. Pareces un zombie, los clientes te ven con lástima Kurt.- dijo Santana con una mano en la cintura y con semblante serio.

Kurt cerró los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza hacia adelante, apenas se podía mantener en pie, había trabajado con la diseñadora cada segundo para preparar el vestuario para el evento del sábado, se quedo dormido la primer hora de clases, Adam le prestó los apuntes para no perder el hilo del tema, y lo regaño también, esta vez no pudo dormir durante la tarde ni siquiera quince minutos, no quería ni pensar como estaría Blaine.

-Me veo muy mal no?.- preguntó Kurt mientras preparaba el pedido de un cliente.

-Sí, eso y porque esta desconcentrado, le pusiste leche a la cafetera tres veces.-

-Lo siento.-

Kurt vio ingresar a Blaine por la puerta y sonrió con amor, él le devolvió el gesto se sentó en mismo lugar de siempre.

-Veo que ya se te paso todo.- dijo Santana con una ceja alzada.

Kurt la miró con una sonrisa y termino su trabajo para poder atender a Blaine.

...

Se besaron con ternura, Santana tardo unos minutos en salir y aprovecharon para besarse por todas las horas que no lo habían hecho.

-Un día los voy a encontrar semi desnudos.- dijo Santana.

-Buenas noches Santana.- saludo Blaine con una sonrisa enorme.

-Buenas noches.-

-Como te fue hoy?.- preguntó Kurt a su novio.

-No tan mal. Y a ti?.-

-Bien.- dijo Kurt. -Agotado.-

Santana giraba sus ojos mientras caminaban hacia la esquina, siempre pasaba lo mismo, estaba aburrida de la misma conversación de siempre, melosa y cursi.

-Aquí los dejo. Espero que sigan bien.- dijo Santana y se despidió con la mano.

-Está enojada?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Un poco, conmigo, estuve muy distraído y ella no tiene mucha paciencia.- dijo Kurt abrazando a su novio mientras se dirigían a su edificio.

-Por qué?, que sucedió?.-

-Estuve dormitando todo el día.-

Blaine entendió que sucedía, él había pasado medio día intentando no dormirse.

Lo beso ni bien se detuvieron en la puerta del edificio.

-Mañana es el último día antes del evento, trabajaré desde temprano con los vestidos.- dijo Kurt mientras Blaine besaba su cuello.

-Sí, lo sé, pero me gustaría que el sábado te quedes a dormir en mi departamento.- pidió Blaine con un brillo en su mirada.

-Sí. El sábado y el domingo me quedare contigo.- dijo Kurt pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y besándolo nuevamente.

-Te amo.- susurro Blaine.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Kurt.

Se besaron unos minutos más antes de separarse y darse el último adiós.

Blaine le envió un mensaje ni bien llego a su departamento y Kurt lo respondió al instante como siempre lo hacía. Descanso con una sonrisa y con la sensación de los besos de Kurt.

...

Despertó a la madrugada, un sonido extraño provenía desde su puerta, se levanto y camino hacia ella.

-Quien está ahí?, Blaine eres tú?.- pregunto Kurt.

Nadie respondió. Kurt al no oír nada mas, abrió lentamente la puerta recibiendo un golpe que lo hizo caer de espaldas.

...

Le envió un mensaje a Kurt como lo hacía siempre, llegó a la oficina y al parecer todo estaba tranquilo, tuvieron una reunión a media mañana para evaluar que puerta tocar, ya no había muchas opciones.

Recibió un mensaje y miro se celular esperando que fuera Kurt, pero no era así.

*-Kurt está contigo?. Soy Adam.-*

Blaine frunció el seño, respondió al instante.

*-No. No está en la academia?.-* B.

*-No vino a clases, la diseñadora lo está esperando.-* A.

Blaine sintió una opresión en el pecho.

*-Le preguntare a Santana.-* A.

Blaine no pudo concentrarse los siguientes minutos, tenía su celular en la mano.

*-Amor, donde estas?.-*B.

No había respuesta.

*-No está con Santana. No sabes si tenía que ir a algún lugar?.* A.

Blaine estaba sofocándose, miro a sus jefes.

-Disculpen.- dijo Blaine y por primera vez salió de la oficina dejando a sus jefes contrariados.

Llamo por teléfono a Kurt, el celular sonaba pero nadie atendía. Marco el número de Adam.

-Adam?, no llego Kurt?.-

-No. No sé donde está, él nunca haría ésto, no...no sé, tal vez tuvo algún problema pero no atiende el celular.- dijo Adam angustiado.

-Seguiré llamándolo, si sabes algo avísame.- dijo Blaine y corto la llamada.

No sabía qué hacer, sostenía el celular en el pecho. Volvió a llamar a Kurt pero seguía sin responder.

-Que sucede Anderson?.- pregunto Chapman curioso.

-Tengo que...que salir, debo resolver algo.- dijo Blaine con evidente preocupación en su voz.

-Todo está bien?.-

-Mi novio desapareció. Necesito ir a ver si está en su departamento.-

Chapman lo observo, Kingston estaba a su lado escuchado todo.

-Si quiere jefe yo lo llevó, y luego seguimos camino a buscar información.- dijo Kingston.

-Bien.- dijo Chapman.

Blaine recogió sus cosas y salió junto con Kingston muy nervioso.

Kingston manejo hasta el departamento de Kurt sintiendo la tensión de Blaine.

-Es en el segundo piso, en seguida vuelvo.- dijo Blaine y salió del auto.

Kingston saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió viendo el vecindario.

Blaine subió las escaleras de a dos escalones, toco la puerta pero esta se abrió sola.

-Kurt?.- pregunto Blaine ingresando.

No había nadie, busco en el baño y en su habitación, la cama estaba revuelta, el celular de Kurt estaba en el mueble, camino hacia la puerta del departamento y noto algo sobre la masa, sus ojos se fijaron en esa imagen y todo desapareció a su alrededor.

Kingston tiro el resto del cigarrillo por la ventana del auto, Blaine no bajaba y ya estaba enojándose.

-Qué demonios se cree éste idiota!.- dijo Kingston y salió del auto.

Ingreso al edificio con el seño fruncido, subió hasta el segundo piso, vio dos puertas y una estaba abierta, se acerco y noto a Blaine parado rígido frente a una mesa.

-Oye idiota!, Crees que soy tu taxi!. Anderson!.- dijo Kingston e ingreso al departamento. -Te estoy hablando!.-

Blaine estaba mirando algo sobre la mesa. Kingston iba a gritarle algo cuando observo la foto que estaba allí.

-Oh, mierda.- dijo Kingston palideciendo. -Es tu novio?, Anderson, es tu novio?, tocaste algo?. Mierda.-

Saco su celular y miro el resto del departamento.

-Jefe!, tenemos un problema!, el novio de Anderson,...se lo llevaron.- dijo Kingston.

-Qué?, de que hablas?.- pregunto Chapman del otro lado de la línea.

-Que se lo llevaron. Hay una foto de él, como la de las víctimas en la mesa.- dijo Kingston caminando hacia la habitación de Kurt.

-Mierda. Y Blaine?, donde está?.- pregunto Chapman.

-Está en shock, esta inmóvil mirando la foto, que hago?.- pregunto preocupado Kingston.

-No toquen nada, la policía va hacia allí, envía la dirección por mensaje. -

Kingston hizo lo que le pidió su jefe y guardo su celular mirando a Blaine.

-Ta...tal...tal vez...esta...con Blanca.- dijo Blaine en un susurro y salió caminando hacia el departamento contiguo.

-Anderson!, Diablos.- dijo Kingston caminando detrás de él.

Blaine toco la puerta de Blanca con insistencia hasta que abrió.

-Querido!, que sucede?.- pregunto Blanca mirando a Blaine y a Kingston.

-Kurt... vio a Kurt?, no está con usted?.- pregunto Blaine angustiado.

-No hijo, no lo vi.-

-No escucho nada, trate de hacer memoria, algo, cualquier cosa.- pidió Blaine.

Blanca negó mirando a Kingston.

-Que sucede?.-

-Anderson, intenta calmarte. Señora puede ayudarme?, necesitare su departamento, la policía está en camino y Blaine no está bien.-

-Si claro.- dijo Blanca dejando pasar a Blaine y a Kingston.

-Que sucede con Kurt?.-

-Lo secuestraron.- dijo Kingston.

Blaine sintió el peso de esas palabras, se sentó en un sillón temblando.

-Anderson. Necesito que colabores. Dime el nombre completo de tu novio.- pidió Kingston parado frente a él.

-Kurt Hummel.- dijo Blaine mirando el piso fijamente.

-Tiene familia?.- pregunto nuevamente Kingston anotando en una libreta.

-Burt. Burt Hummel, es su padre, es congresista.-

-Congresista...bien. Cuando lo viste por última vez?.-

-Anoche, aquí afuera, ...debí quedarme con él.- dijo Blaine pasándose la mano por el cabello.

Los policías comenzaron a llegar, Kingston salió del departamento de Blanca, y fue al encuentro de ellos.

-Te prepararé un té hijo, uno para ti y otro para mi.- dijo Blanca.

Blaine solo miraba hacia el piso. El nudo en su pecho crecía, y dolía cada vez más.

-Blaine.- dijo suavemente Chapman.

-Jefe. No está,... Kurt no está.-

-Lo sé, lo encontraremos Blaine, pero necesitó tu ayuda, necesito que te serenes y me ayudes.- dijo Chapman de cuclillas junto a él.

Esa imagen la había presenciado antes, cuando desaparecía un muchacho, Chapman hablaba con su familia, esa situación que le daba tanta pena, ahora él la estaba viviendo.

Blaine miro sus manos temblorosas, y asintió con su cabeza.

-Tengo que avisarle a Burt.- dijo Blaine.

-Collin está hablando con él, pronto llegará,...- Chapman respiro profundo. -necesito que vengas conmigo al departamento de Kurt y me digas si ves algo mal.-

Blaine se puso de pie y junto a Chapman caminaron hasta el departamento de Kurt, los policías salieron de el cuándo Kingston les hizo una seña, sólo quedaron ellos y dos policías con cámaras de sacar fotos.

-Quiero que te concentres y me digas si esta todo en su lugar.-

Blaine respiro profundo y observo todo, fue hasta la habitación de Kurt con Chapman detrás de él, miró la cama desecha.

-Kurt nunca dejaría la cama así, su teléfono celular aún está aquí.- dijo Blaine señalando el aparato junto a la cama.

Todo lo demás en la habitación parecía estar en su lugar, volvió a la cocina y observó el calzado de Kurt para levantarse disperso por el suelo.

-Esas las usa para levantarse,- dijo Blaine, Chapman observo y tomo nota en una libreta. -esa es su ropa para ir a la academia, siempre las deja en una silla ordenadas.-

Chapman miraba y apuntaba todo. Blaine miro hacia el mueble que Kurt tenía y notó que faltaba una foto.

-Falta la foto con Finn.- dijo Blaine acercándose al mueble.

Chapman se acerco y noto un cuadro tirado a un costado del mueble, contra la pared. Le hizo una seña al policía con la cámara y este le tomo una foto y luego lo levanto con los guantes puestos. Se lo mostró a Blaine.

-Sí, es ese.- Blaine miro el mueble y sus ojos se ampliaron. -falta su broche, el que tiene forma de hipopótamo, Kurt los colecciona, y falta uno, ese lo llevaba en nuestra primer cita.-

A Blaine se le apago la voz, un nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba hablar, Chapman apoyo su mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo encontraremos.- aunque sabía que no debía hacer promesas, no pudo evitar sentir la pena de Blaine.

Burt llego unos minutos después, Blaine estaba sentado en el pequeño sillón del departamento de Blanca, ni bien se vieron, la angustia se palpo entre ambos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

La esperanza de encontrarlo era a lo único que ambos se aferraban.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Las horas pasaba lentamente, hablaron con todos los conocidos de Kurt, la desesperación comenzaba a hacerse presente, Blaine sabía bien que las primeras veinticuatro horas eran esenciales, después de eso, a medida que pasan las horas, la probabilidad de encontrarlo disminuía. Burt estaba en el centro de policías junto a Carol, esperando noticias, Kingston hablo con él para que fuera a su casa e intervenir los teléfonos por si se comunicaba el secuestrador, aunque sabía que no sería así, Chapman insistió en hacer todo lo posible para no perder las esperanzas, el edificio de Kurt estaba cerrado, solo la policía ingresaba, Blaine se quedo en la oficina revisando los archivos, Sebastián lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía desde su trabajo.

-Es mi culpa.- dijo Blaine abatido.

-Que?.- pregunto Chapman desde su asiento mientras buscaba información en la computadora.

-Yo estoy en el caso y debió verse acorralado, por eso se llevo a Kurt...- dijo Blaine.

-Espera, no saques conclusiones apresuradas, no sabemos nada del él...pediré una orden de detención para Michael Hamilton.- dijo Chapman tomando el teléfono.

-Pero no tenemos nada contra él.- dijo Blaine.

-Tenemos un nombre falso, una madre mentirosa, y con eso puedo retenerlo un par de horas, tal vez así...-

-Pero si lo retiene aquí, puede que no diga nunca donde tiene a Kurt y a los demás, no podemos hacer eso...- dijo Blaine intentando no pensar en lo que le podría estar sucediendo a Kurt.

Chapman reconsidero la idea, y colgó el teléfono, Collin entro con varios papeles y los dejo en un escritorio.

-Nadie vio nada, ningún vecino escucho nada.- dijo Collin.

-Debe haber algo,...algo que no estamos viendo...él robo esa droga de la universidad con un nombre falso, se hospedo en media ciudad con diferentes nombres, hace esto desde hace años, solo tenemos la camioneta de la que no tenemos ni la matricula...-

-Espere...que idiota soy...- dijo Blaine queriéndose golpear mentalmente.

Chapman y Collin lo miraba curiosos.

-La camioneta negra la vi afuera de la casa de la muchacha que apareció muerta en su cama, él estaba afuera, mirando, tenía la gorra de béisbol, como no me di cuenta antes?.-

-Viste su rostro?.- pregunto Chapman.

-No, bajo la cabeza y no lo vi...- dijo Blaine y de repente los colores desaparecieron de su rostro.

-Qué?!, que sucede?.- pregunto Collin.

-La camioneta...yo...la vi en la cafetería donde trabaja Kurt, en la calle, él un día me dijo que alguien lo seguía y que había recibido un mensaje en su trabajo de que en su edificio había un incendio, yo me lo cruce en el camino y estaba asustado porque alguien lo seguía,...como no me di cuenta antes...la camioneta estuvo siempre afuera de la cafetería, ...él...debió seguirme esa noche y por eso se llevo a Kurt.-

Collin miró a Chapman.

-Tiene sentido, hay cámaras de seguridad en la cafetería?.- preguntó Chapman.

-No lo sé, llamare a Santana, ella trabaja con Kurt.- dijo Blaine sacando su celular.

-Iremos a hablar con ella.- dijo Collin tomando su saco.

-Sí, pregunten si no tienen una lista se clientes.- dijo Chapman.

Blaine salió junto a Collin apresuradamente hacia la calle.

Chapman comenzó a hacer llamadas telefónicas, sabía que corría el riesgo de perder su trabajo, pero estaba seguro que grandes políticos estaban involucrados y no descansaría hasta que todo saliera a la luz y pudieran encontrar con vida a las víctimas.

...

-Santana, intenta recordar, tiene una camioneta negra, él...él usa unos jean gastados,...se llama Michael Grand o Hamilton, nunca escuchaste su nombre en la cafetería?.- preguntó desesperado Blaine.

Santana estaba sentada en la mesa de su casa, su novia Brittany, una chica rubia y simpática estaba preparando café para todos, Collin miraba a la latina esperando una respuesta al igual que Blaine.

-No recuerdo ninguna camioneta, Blaine...yo no la vi nunca, la mayoría de los hombre que van a la cafetería usan jean y ese nombre no lo escuche en mi vida.- respondió Santana angustiada.

-Tienen alguna lista de clientes, las cámaras funcionan?.- pregunto Collin más sereno que Blaine.

-Sí, las cámaras funcionan, hay una adentro y otra afuera, te daré el numero de mi jefe...-

-Usa una gorra, de béisbol...-dijo Blaine.

Santana lo observo pensativa.

-Hay un hombre, no va siempre, pero es muy raro.- dijo Santana.

-Hay que ver los vídeos de las cámaras. Va de noche?.- pregunto Collin.

-Si, en mi horario y el de Kurt.- dijo Santana.

-Vamos a buscar los vídeos.- dijo Collin caminando hacia la puerta.

-Blaine,...dime...Kurt va a estar bien verdad?.- pregunto Santana con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Voy encontrarlo.- dijo Blaine y salió del departamento de Santana junto a Collin.

Caminaron por la calle hasta llegar a la cafetería, los muchachos que atendían eran los del turno de la tarde, Collin pidió hablar con el dueño quien los miró desconfiado.

-Que desean?.- pregunto el hombre robusto.

-Sí, necesitamos su ayuda, Kurt Hummel es empleado suyo no?.- pregunto Collin.

-Si.- dijo el hombre.

-Desapareció, el secuestrador venia a esta cafetería, necesitamos los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad.- dijo Collin señalando la cámara sobre la puerta de entrada.

-No deberían mostrarme una orden de un juez?.- preguntó el hombre.

-Si, en veinticuatro horas la conseguiría, pero para eso el muchacho estará muerto, y nadie quiere eso.- dijo serio Collin.

El hombre miro a Blaine y luego a Collin.

-Vengan, las computadoras están en el cuarto del fondo, revisen lo que deseen, pueden llevarse los videos, no las computadoras.- dijo el hombre y guió a Collin y a Blaine por la cocina de la cafetería.

-Busca un pendrive allí, buscaremos en la última semana, dime si lo ves en el vídeo.- dijo Collin buscando la fecha y la hora del último turno de la semana.

Blaine miro video tras vídeo, hasta que lo vio, sentado junto al ventanal, exactamente frente a la barra y frente a donde él siempre se sentaba.

-Es él... es Michael Hamilton.- dijo Blaine.

-Bueno, ya tenemos un rostro.- dijo Collin y marco el número de Chapman. -guarda todos los vídeos en el pendrive.-

Blaine hizo lo que le pidió su jefe y miro la imagen, analizándola, Kurt estaba parado junto a él, hablándole, mirándolo como siempre lo hacía, con esa dulzura que siempre amo de él. Giro su mirada al sentir un nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas picando en sus ojos, tenía que encontrar a ese sujeto para encontrar a Kurt.

...

Chapman pidió que buscaran a Michael Hamilton por cielo y tierra, no sabía cómo lo encontrarían pero no quedaría libre como sucedió diez años atrás, las llamadas comenzaron a caer, desde jueces hasta el actual alcalde, se abrió la caja de pandora y debían ser cuidadosos de ahora en más.

-Aparece la matrícula?.- pregunto Chapman.

-Están analizando los vídeos. Debemos esperar.- dijo Collin.

Kingston entro a la oficina con cara de pocos amigos, miro a Chapman y a Blaine que estaba revisando las declaraciones de los vecinos de Kurt, le hizo una señal a su jefe para que saliera de la habitación mientras Collin entretenía a Blaine.

-Presione a la madre de Michael Hamilton, tenía razón jefe, ella lo encubre,...- dijo Kingston mirando a través del ventanal a Blaine. -Me dijo que él nunca viajo a Seattle, siempre estuvo aquí, hace diez años su padre lo saco de la cárcel, supuestamente estaría en una clínica de rehabilitación pero Michael la convenció que no era necesario, ella creía que era adicto, pero su padre,...su padre sabía que era lo que él hacía, sabía que secuestro a la hija de su amigo, la niña, Cloe, cuando Hamilton se entero que su hijo hizo eso, les pedio a sus amigos importantes que lo cubran a cambio de puestos en la justicia, y adivine quien fue el primer interesado?.-

-Anderson.- dijo Chapman.

-La lista es larga, hay muchos que guardaron silencio, y siguen haciéndolo, no sé si alguno sabe donde esta Michael Hamilton, tal vez su padre, intente hablar con él pero salió de la ciudad,...ésto se ...complica, estos hombres, son poderosos jefe, muy poderosos, y están dispuestos a todo para no perder su poder, en especial el padre de Blaine, quiere ser alcalde...-

-No podemos dejarnos amedrentar por un montón de corruptos, la vida de esos jóvenes valen mucho más que cualquiera de ellos,...podemos hacer que la madre de Michael Hamilton testifique en contra de él?.- pregunto Chapman.

-No. Ella negara todo.- dijo Kingston.

-No le digas a Blaine, conozco a un periodista que puede darnos una mano con eso, pero primero hay que encontrar a ese desgraciado que se llevo a los jóvenes.- dijo Chapman.

-Sabe,...me dio mucha pena Blaine, estaba...desesperado...ese muchacho debe ser lo mejor que tiene.- dijo Kingston.

-No hay nada, ni una pista, nada.- dijo Chapman.

Volvieron a entrar a la habitación e intentaron seguir con normalidad, Blaine estaba agotado, Sebastián lo había llamado varias veces y le dijo que lo buscaría en la oficina pero Blaine decidió trabajar hasta encontrar a Kurt, Adam y Santana llamaron hasta el cansancio pero la respuesta era la misma, no había nada nuevo.

-Blaine, ve a tu casa, ya es medianoche, necesitas descansar.- dijo Chapman acercándose a Blaine.

El tiempo había volado de repente y solo quedaban ellos dos, Kingston y Collin ya no estaban en la oficina.

-Puedo quedarme a revisar los archivos, aún me quedan algunas declaraciones para ver...- dijo Blaine mirando los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa.

Chapman se puso de cuclillas a su lado, realmente le dolía ver a Blaine así.

-Hijo, escúchame...sé que estas desesperado, pero necesito que estés tranquilo y despierto para encontrar a tu novio, entiendo lo que te pasa pero no lograras nada así.- dijo Chapman en uno tono paternal.

-Él...él es todo para mí.- dijo en un susurro Blaine.

-No tienes un amigo donde quedarte esta noche, ...hermanos...algo.?- pregunto Chapman.

-Sí, mi amigo me está esperando en su departamento.- dijo Blaine.

-Tu familia sabe lo que está sucediendo Blaine?.- pregunto con cautela Chapman.

-Mi madre está de viaje, le deje un mensaje a mi hermano pero no respondió, está ocupado con la campaña de mi padre.- dijo Blaine decaído.

-Y tu padre?.- pregunto Chapman.

-Para mi padre no existo.- dijo Blaine mirando el suelo.

A Chapman se le partía el alma al verlo así.

-Kurt es todo para mí, yo...ni siquiera esperaba que me hablara,...fui a la cafetería donde él trabaja de casualidad, y lo vi, por algunos meses no nos hablamos, solo algunas palabras, y luego...él me dijo su nombre, y todo cambio.- dijo Blaine con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ven, te llevare a la casa de tu amigo.- dijo Chapman poniéndose de pie, con un nudo en su garganta.

Blaine junto sus cosas y miro la imagen de la foto de Kurt en la pizarra junto a las demás víctimas, cerró sus ojos e intento serenarse.

...

Sintió muchas nauseas y un mareo importante, estaba en una cama muy angosta en completa oscuridad, la cabeza le dolía y los resortes de la cama se clavaban en su espalda. No sabía dónde estaba, el lugar olía horriblemente a rancio y húmedo, sentía los brazos pesados al igual que sus piernas, se sentó en la cama e intento apoyarse en la pared, pero ésta estaba helada y era de piedras, se incorporó pero cayó de rodillas, el suelo estaba frío y húmedo, le costó adaptarse a la oscuridad pero pudo ver que no habían ventanas, y la única luz era la que entraba por debajo de la puerta, todo su cuerpo parecía de gelatina, llego hasta la puerta en cuatro patas e intento buscar el picaporte, pero no había, la puerta era de hierro y no había manera de abrirla por dentro, miro por debajo y pudo ver que había un pasillo del otro lado, con pisos de piedra y paredes del mismo material, pudo observar mas puertas pero unos pasos y unas botas cerca de él lo hicieron retroceder, al ver que el sujeto siguió camino volvió a mirar por debajo de la puerta y escuchó cuando abrió una puerta en la habitación contigua, era más que evidente que esa persona no lo ayudaría a salir de allí, el sonido del hierro y la traba por fuera lo hizo estremecerse, el hombre camino hacia el lado contrario a su puerta, y él intento seguir el sonido de sus pasos pero desparecieron en el pasillo. Se sentó en el suelo tomando dimensión de lo que sucedía, de pronto escuchó un sonido débil, un susurro, y un sollozo, se quedo quieto y entendió que estaba sucediendo, habían más personas allí, personas en su misma situación, se llevo las rodillas al pecho y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

-Blaine,...Blaine.- susurro en la oscuridad.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Cerro sus ojos unos minutos, la imagen de su padre junto a Carol y Finn en un pequeño parque de Ohio vinieron a su mente, luego el rostro de Blaine y su sonrisa tierna.

Se limpio las lágrimas e intento ponerse de pie, sentía adormecidas sus extremidades aún así comenzó a mover sus brazos y sus piernas, su corazón se detuvo cuando vio una sombra debajo de la puerta y el sonido del hierro correr por ella, se paró detrás de la puerta mientras se abría lentamente dejando entrar un gran caudal de luz a la habitación oscura, escuchó los pasos del sujeto quien comenzó a acercarse a la cama buscándolo, vio la oportunidad, sabía que no había mucho tiempo, se acerco a él por detrás y lo empujo hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas, el sujeto cayó de rodillas y él salió rápidamente de la habitación, no veía mucho, la luz era cegadora, observo una escalera de madera, parecía que conducía a un altillo, subió rápidamente y tiro de la puerta, no se abrió, sintió que tiraban de su pie, y pateo hacia atrás sin mirar mientras empujaba la puerta de madera, esta se abrió y él salió corriendo.

No sabe cómo pero afuera había un bosque frondoso, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, descalzo por la tierra, entre las ramas que golpeaban su rostro y sus brazos, sabía que el sujeto estaba tras él, podía sentirlo correr, él no se detuvo, tenia lastimados sus pies y aunque había una luna muy clara, el bosque era muy cerrado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo corrió, pero se arrodillo detrás de unos arbustos, y miro hacia donde tendría que estar el sujeto que lo perseguía, no vio nada, observo una zona donde habían arboles y escucho los pasos detrás de él, se quedo quieto al ver la figura del hombre, estaba caminando, buscándolo, caminaba hacia una dirección y luego hacia otra, él solo se quedo inmóvil mirando, hasta que oyó un sonido diferente, era el motor de un auto, busco con su mirada hacia los arboles en dirección contraria a su secuestrador y pudo ver las luces del auto a lo lejos, volvió a mirar al hombre que estaba a unos veinte metros de él, no lo pensó, corrió en dirección hacia las luces del auto, podía oír las ramas quebrarse detrás de él donde el sujeto pisaba, no se detuvo hasta que sintió el pavimento debajo de sus pies, pero el auto no estaba, no oía ningún sonido, miro hacia atrás desesperado pero no vio al sujeto detrás de él, unas luces aparecieron de pronto dejándolo paralizado, oyó el rechinar de las ruedas del vehículo y contuvo el aliento.

-Qué demonios!. Estás loco!?, que te sucede, pude matarte!.- dijo un hombre de color desde la puerta del auto.

Kurt lo miro aterrado, el hombre se acercó y lo observo preocupado.

-Estas bien?.-

-A...Ayúdeme... por favor.- pidió Kurt, miró hacia atrás y sabia que el sujeto estaba observándolo, podía sentirlo.

...

Su cabeza parecía querer explotar, estaba sentado en el asiento de acompañante, Chapman conducía por la ciudad hacia el departamento de Sebastián, cerro sus ojos, y tal vez a causa del cansancio, la imagen de Kurt apareció en su mente, saliendo de la cafetería y caminando a hacia él, sonriendo y feliz. El sonido de su celular lo hizo volver a la realidad, no conocía el número, pero durante todo el día habían estado llamando de diferentes números.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine sin muchas ganas, hubo un silencio y un sonido extraño. -Hola, quien habla?.-

-B...Blaine, Blaine...-

-Kurt!. Kurt eres tú?, Kurt mi amor donde estas?, me escuchas?, Kurt?.- dijo Blaine exaltado.

Chapman detuvo el auto y se quedo mirándolo.

-Blaine,...estoy...estoy en un auto, no sé donde...- dijo Kurt mirando al hombre de color que estaba conduciendo.

-Al departamento de policía que está en el kilómetro treinta, a las afuera de Washington.- dijo el hombre.

-Quién es?, con quien estas?.- pregunto Blaine alarmado escuchando la voz desconocida.

-Me lleva al departamento de policía, Blaine ven a buscarme, por favor...- dijo Kurt y comenzó a llorar.

-Voy hacia allá, quédate con la policía, Kurt, estas bien?.- pregunto afligido Blaine.

-Sí...ven a buscarme.- pidió Kurt.

-Voy hacia allá, estaré en unos minutos, Kurt...te amo, quédate con la policía, no te muevas de allí.- dijo Blaine.

-Bien, ya estamos llegando, puedo ver los patrulleros.- dijo Kurt limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Estaré allí en unos minutos, te amo.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo también. Te espero.- dijo Kurt más tranquilo y corto la comunicación.

-Esta con la policía, en el departamento de policía a las afueras de Washington en el kilometro treinta.- le dijo Blaine a Chapman.

-Está bien?.- pregunto Chapman acelerando el auto en dirección hacia el lugar que le indico Blaine.

-Dijo que si, alguien estaba llevándolo hacia allí.- dijo Blaine enviándole un mensaje a Burt y a Sebastián.

-Llegaremos en unos minutos.- dijo Chapman mientras manejaba.

Blaine sintió una ansiedad muy grande, no quería pensar en nada, solo quería ver a Kurt.

...

Entro al edificio buscándolo con la mirada, ni siquiera noto al policía que estaba en recepción, camino hacia el único pasillo y se dirigió hacia varios policías.

-La cuarta oficina!.- grito Chapman mientras hablaba con el policía de la recepción.

Blaine se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, había varios policías, una oficial estaba de cuclillas junto a alguien que llevaba una manta sobre él, no podía ver su rostro por la cantidad de gente que lo rodeaba, hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, era Kurt, su Kurt.

Ni bien llego a él lo abrazo fuerte, Kurt se aferro a él y comenzó a llorar.

-Estas bien?, estas bien?...- preguntó Blaine tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Si...si estoy bien...Blaine...fue horrible...- dijo Kurt llorando.

-Lo sé...pero ahora todo va a estar bien...te lo prometo.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

-Blaine...- dijo Chapman acercándose a ellos.

-Mi amor...él es el detective Chapman, es mi jefe, y quien está a cargo de la investigación.- dijo Blaine presentando a su jefe.

-Hola Kurt.- dijo Chapman y se acerco a él -estas herido?, estas bien?.-

-Estoy bien, me duelen los pies, y tengo frío.- dijo Kurt.

Chapman miro a los policías a su alrededor.

-Le están buscando calzado, el médico forense está en camino y la ambulancia.- dijo un oficial.

-Mi papá?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Está en camino.- respondió Blaine, Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

-Kurt, ahora te revisara un doctor, para asegurarnos que estas bien, pero antes, necesito saber donde estuviste, recuerdas algo?.- preguntó Chapman en un tono sereno.

-No sé donde era, estaba en una habitación oscura, sin ventanas.- dijo Kurt.

-Era una casa?.- preguntó Chapman.

-No, era en el bosque, salí...por la puerta hacia el bosque.-

-Bien...recuerdas algo más?.- pregunto Chapman.

-Era oscuro, las paredes...el suelo era de piedras, estaba húmedo, y olía muy mal, había una puerta de hierro, pude...pude ver por debajo de la puerta...había un pasillo y mas habitaciones, él...había más personas allí, estaban encerrados, como lo estaba yo.- dijo muy angustiado Kurt.

-Más personas?, hablaste con ellos?.- pregunto Chapman.

-No, escuche a alguien llorar.- dijo Kurt.

Chapman miro a Blaine serio y preocupado.

-Que mas recuerdas?.- preguntó Chapman.

-Había...una escalera, y...y una puerta de madera...hacia arriba.- dijo Kurt intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden.

-Hacia arriba?.- Chapman lo miro algo desconcertado.

-Sí, yo...cuando él abrió la puerta de mi habitación, yo me paré detrás de la puerta y lo empuje hacia adelante y corrí, pude ver las escaleras y subí, él...él me tomó del pie pero...le di un puntapié, tiré de la puerta y como no se abrió, la empuje y salí al bosque.-

-Que mas viste?, pudiste ver la cabaña.?- pregunto Chapman nuevamente.

-No...corrí, corrí por el bosque, no sé cuánto tiempo, ni hacia donde iba, yo...solo corrí.- dijo Kurt con angustia en su voz.

-Los médicos están aquí.- dijo un oficial.

-Bien...dejemos que te revisen.- dijo Chapman e hizo un gesto a Blaine para que saliera afuera.

-Los doctores van a revisarte, estaré aquí afuera.- dijo Blaine tomando de las manos a su novio.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y observo a un grupo de médicos entrar por la puerta, Blaine salió y la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Chapman estaba hablando por teléfono, él saco su celular y le envió un mensaje a Sebastián y otro a Santana.

-Donde está Kurt?.- pregunto Burt con Carol a su lado.

-Lo están revisando los doctores, pero está bien, no está herido.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con alivio en su voz.

-Donde...que sucedió?, como lo encontraron?.- pregunto Burt.

-Él escapo, un automovilista lo encontró en la carretera.- dijo Blaine.

-Señor Hummel, su hijo está bien, lo encontraron cerca del bosque a las afueras de Washington, no sabemos mucho mas, le hice unas preguntas pero hay que esperar al psicólogo.- le dijo Chapman a Burt.

-El que le hizo ésto...- dijo Burt.

-No sabemos, tengo gente en el lugar donde lo encontraron pero es una zona muy boscosa.- dijo Chapman. -después que lo vean los médicos y el psicólogo, deberá ir al hospital, para que le hagan exámenes médicos, es probable que tenga alguna sustancia en su cuerpo, debió sedarlo para llevárselo, hay que asegurarse que no corra riesgos su salud.-

Burt asintió con la cabeza, y observo a Blaine que estaba pensativo, apoyo su mano en su hombro y le dio una media sonrisa.

-Ya está a salvo.- dijo Burt.

...

Kurt estaba tomando un baño en casa de su padre, estuvieron un par de horas en el hospital, Chapman, Collin y Kingston estuvieron todo el tiempo con Kurt y la familia, hablaron con él una vez más para conocer todos los detalles y cuando se aseguraron que estaba bien, dejaron que volviera a su casa. Blaine estaba en la habitación de Kurt, Carol cocino algo para que todos comieran aunque nadie tenía hambre, y un auto de la policía estaba custodiando su casa.

-Estas bien?.- preguntó Blaine desde la puerta del baño.

-Si.- dijo Kurt, estaba bajo la ducha sentado en el piso y abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho.

-Puedo entrar?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine ingreso al baño, vio a su novio tan abatido, que su corazón se contrajo, se acerco a él y acaricio sus cabellos mojados.

-Déjame ayudarte.- dijo Blaine tomando una esponja y jabón liquido.

Lo limpio en silencio, mirándolo a los ojos con ternura, cada vez que rozaba su piel, lo hacía con suavidad, como si fuera una caricia, Kurt comenzó a llorar en silencio, Blaine lo abrazo, y comenzó a llorar también.

-Todo va a estar bien, ahora estas aquí.- dijo Blaine en un sollozo presionando más a su novio contra él.

-Tengo miedo.- susurro Kurt.

Blaine lo miro a los ojos, y limpio sus lágrimas y las de Kurt.

-Nadie va a volver a hacerte daño, no lo permitiré, yo...voy a encontrarlo.- dijo Blaine decidido.

-Esas personas, se quedaron allí, encerradas, me siento...mal porque yo huí y ellos no pudieron.- dijo Kurt con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Blaine lo observó y acaricio su rostro.

-Vamos a encontrarlos...estas helado...terminemos con el baño y comeremos algo caliente si?.- dijo Blaine.

-Si.- dijo Kurt y suspiro entre sollozos.

Blaine le ayudo a terminar el baño a su novio, bajaron para cenar, Burt no dejaba de abrazar a Kurt, Adam llamo por teléfono y al igual que Santana, después de comer, Kurt tomo unos sedantes que le recetó el médico y se fue a dormir con Blaine, Burt no protesto porque sabía que después de lo que sucedió Kurt necesitaba contención y no quería dormir solo.

-No apagues la luz.- pidió Kurt ya en la cama.

-Bien.- dijo Blaine y lo abrazo por detrás.

Kurt descanso en los brazos de su novio, estaba tranquilo y sereno, Blaine en cambio no podía dormir, en su cabeza había un mundo de cosas, estaba nervioso, atando cabos, pensando en cada palabra que dijo Kurt sobre el lugar en donde estaba cautivo, sobre cada dato que surgió ese día, recordó lo que vio en el departamento de Kurt cuando estaban con Chapman, una duda lo asalto, así que decidió levantarse, lo hizo lentamente para no despertar a Kurt, bajo a la cocina de la casa de Burt y tomó un anotador y un bolígrafo, comenzó a escribir cada cosa que describió Kurt.

Tomo el celular y marco el número de su amigo.

-Sebastián.- dijo Blaine.

-Blaine?, que sucede?, sucedió algo con Kurt?.- preguntó alarmado Sebastián.

-No,...no está durmiendo, es que...creo que me equivoque, creí que el hijo de Hamilton secuestro a Kurt porque yo estaba en el caso, pero...qué tal si él estuvo detrás de Kurt desde antes, y yo me interpuse en su camino?.- reflexiono Blaine.

-Blaine...son las cinco de la mañana, necesitas dormir y yo también, mañana iré a la casa de Kurt y hablaremos bien, ahora ve a dormir.- dijo Sebastián.

-Sí,...lo siento te veo mañana.- dijo Blaine y termino la llamada.

Sebastián dejo su celular en la mesa junto a la cama y suspiro cansado.

-Que sucedió?, Kurt está bien?.- pregunto Adam junto a Sebastián.

-Si está bien, no es nada, Blaine está nervioso nada mas, vuelve a dormir.- pidió Sebastián abrazando a Adam quien apoyo su rostro en su pecho.

Blaine dejo la nota sobre la mesa y volvió a la cama con Kurt, estaba agotado mentalmente y físicamente, pero sentía la obligación de encontrar a ese sujeto, por Kurt, por no haber podido protegerlo, se recriminaba no haber pensado en todos los detalles desde un principio, pero a veces la verdad está frente a nuestros ojos y no la vemos.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Blaine camino hasta la cocina, era de mañana, su rostro demostraba que no había dormido, toda la familia de Kurt estaba igual.

-No podías dormir anoche?.- pregunto Burt con una taza de café en una mano, y con la otra le alcanzo un papel.

Blaine leyó la nota y se dio cuenta, que era lo que había escrito él cuando bajo durante la madrugada.

-Sí, no dormir de hecho.-

-No te culpo. Yo agradecí al cielo el tener a mi hijo en casa. Fueron unas horas horribles, no entiendo qué clase de persona hace eso...que tiene en la cabeza?.- reflexiono Burt.

-Es un psicópata.- dijo Blaine.

-Espero se reponga de ésto.- dijo Burt pensativo.

-Buenos días papá.- saludo Kurt y abrazo a su padre.

-Hola hijo.- Burt le devolvió el abrazo.

Blaine solo los observaba con una media sonrisa, hubiera deseado tener un padre así.

Kurt tomo la mano de Blaine para sentarse en la mesa y desayunar, Carol se había esmerado en el desayuno y estaban más serenos y hambrientos.

Kingston y Collin llegaron temprano, le hicieron varias preguntas a Kurt por si recordaba algo mas, Blaine reflexiono en silencio escuchando junto a Burt todo lo que Kurt contaba, media hora después ambos hombres estaban despidiéndose de la familia, Blaine los acompaño hasta la calle y aprovecho para poder hablar con ellos a solas.

-Estamos rastrillando todo el bosque, no encontramos nada aún.- dijo Collin.

-Hay algo que estuve pensando...creo que Michael Hamilton seguía a Kurt desde antes que nos conociéramos, tenía planeado hacerlo desde un principio y no como yo pensé que me había seguido hasta la cafetería.- dijo Blaine.

-Como?.- pregunto Kingston mientras se dirigía a su auto junto a Collin.

-Cuando se llevo a Kurt del departamento, también se llevo un broche de él, uno de la colección de Kurt.- dijo Blaine mirando a sus jefes.

-Se robo un broche?, tal vez le gusto.- dijo Collin.

-No...Kurt compro ese broche en una subasta, hace seis meses...recuerdo que en la casa de uno de los muchachos que desapareció, habían cajas de cerillos, las coleccionaba, al igual que la joven que apareció muerta en su casa, ella coleccionaba muñecas de porcelana, que son muy costosas y seguramente también las compró por medio de alguna subasta por internet. Michael Hamilton los encuentra así, sigue sus perfiles de compradores, luego los ubica y los estudia para secuestrarlos, creí que secuestro a Kurt porque yo estaba en el caso, pero solo retrase lo que él tenía planeado, Kurt siempre estuvo en su objetivo.- reflexiono Blaine.

-Secuestra y mata a muchachos que coleccionan cosas?, pero porque?, qué sentido tiene?.- preguntó Kingston.

-Tu dijiste una vez que él asesino era un coleccionista de dones, recuerdas?.- pregunto Collin a Blaine.

-Sí, cada uno de los muchachos era sobresaliente en algo, Kurt por ejemplo es el mejor estudiante de diseño, trabaja con una diseñadora, había uno de los muchachos que apareció muerto que era estudiante de medicina, era el residente mas jóven gracias a eso,...Michael Hamilton está obsesionado con las personas sobresalientes y coleccionistas como él.-

-Es un psicópata, pero hay algo peor, es probable que crea que sabemos donde están los muchachos encerrados, y no volverá allí, si no encontramos ese lugar, los demás muchachos morirán. Tu novio no sabe donde estaba, no hay edificaciones cerca, no tenemos nada.- dijo Kingston.

-Que nos llame si recuerda algo.- dijo Collin. -Chapman dijo que te quedes con él, así estará más seguro.-

Kingston y Collin subieron al auto rumbo a la zona donde encontraron a Kurt, Blaine ingreso nuevamente a la casa pensativo.

-Todo está bien?.- pregunto preocupado Kurt.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- dijo Blaine y abrazo a su novio.

El timbre de la casa volvió a sonar y Kurt abrió para encontrarse con Adam y Sebastián.

-Kurt...- dijo Adam mientras abrazaba a su amigo. -que susto de muerte, como estas?, te lastimaron?.-

-Estoy bien, me lastime los pies y tengo rasguños de las ramas pero estoy bien, hola Sebastián.- saludo Kurt.

-Hola, me alegro que estés bien.- dijo Sebastián con una media sonrisa.

Kurt se sentó junto a Adam y comenzó a contarle lo que sucedió, Blaine le hizo un gesto a Sebastián para que lo siguiera a la sala, para hablar solos.

-Como estas?.- preguntó Sebastián.

-Agotado. Siento que me va a explotar la cabeza.- dijo Blaine sentándose en un sofá y Sebastián en otro.

-Y Kurt?.-

-Más tranquilo.- dijo Blaine mirando hacia la cocina.

-Lo encontraron?.- pregunto Sebastián.

-No...tú... tú y Adam se encontraron en la puerta o lo fuiste a buscar a su casa?.- pregunto curioso Blaine.

-Ehmm, lo busque en su casa.- dijo Sebastián algo nervioso.

Blaine levanto una ceja, sin creerle nada.

-Lo busque en su casa ayer, le avise lo que sucedió con Kurt cuando recibí tu mensaje y fui a su casa, estaba muy angustiado así que me quede con él- dijo Sebastián.

-A dormir?.- pregunto Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Es contención Blaine, porque? estas celoso?.- pregunto Sebastián con un gesto gracioso en su rostro.

Blaine sonrió sabiendo que los temas de corazón irritaban a su amigo.

-Necesito de tu ayuda... de tus encantos.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

Sebastián lo miro horrorizado.

-Eso me suena a ilegal.- dijo Sebastián.

...

Chapman estaba sentado revisando los análisis de sangre de Kurt y su testimonio, ya era el mediodía, Collin y Kingston habían recorrido gran parte de la zona donde el automovilista encontró a Kurt, pero no hallaron ningún indicio de una cabaña, habían buscado en los informes y archivos, los datos de los muchachos secuestrados y había una gran posibilidad de que Blaine tuviera razón sobre como el secuestrador contactaba a sus víctimas.

-Jefe!.- dijo Blaine ingresando por la puerta de la oficina cargado de rollos largos de papel.

-Anderson?. No te dije que podías tomarte el día?.- pregunto Chapman mirándolo atónito.

-Si...pero encontré algo que puede ayudarnos.- dijo Blaine dejando los papeles sobre un escritorio grande.

-Quien es ese?.- pregunto Kingston mientras apuntaba con un dedo hacia la puerta de la oficina.

-Es mi amigo Sebastián, él me ayudo con ésto.- dijo Blaine.

Sebastián saludo con la mano muy nervioso y luego se cruzo de brazos.

-Que es eso?- pregunto Collin acercándose a Blaine.

-Bueno...son planos del bosque.- dijo Blaine mirando a su jefe.

-Tenemos mapas de todo el bosque Blaine.- dijo Chapman serio.

-Son de 1780!. Son planos de hace dos siglos.- dijo Collin mirando los papeles.

-Sí...es que recordé algo que dijo Kurt...- dijo Blaine.

-De donde sacaste eso?.- preguntó Kingston.

-De la oficina municipal.- respondió Blaine.

-Es legal sacar planos de allí?.- pregunto Collin.

Blaine miro a Sebastián quien estaba pálido y más nervioso que antes.

-Que decías sobre algo que dijo tu novio?.- pregunto Chapman.

-Si...él dijo que el lugar donde estuvo secuestrado era húmedo, oscuro, no tenía ventanas, que tenia piedras en el piso y paredes...- dijo Blaine abriendo unos planos.

-Sí, pero no hay edificaciones allí, revisaron todo y no hay ninguna cabaña.- dijo Chapman.

-Es cierto, pero él dijo que subió unas escaleras y empujo la puerta hacia afuera...puede que no sea una cabaña.- dijo Blaine mirando el plano. -aquí, ven, estoy seguro que Kurt salió de allí.-

Los tres hombres se acercaron a ver el lugar que indicaba Blaine, era el plano de una casona grande y antigua.

-Blaine acabo de decirte que no hay ninguna edificación, crees que no veríamos una casa así?.- pregunto Chapman.

-La casa no, la derribaron en los setenta, es lo que está debajo, las mazmorras, esas no las derrumbaron.-

-Que cosa?.- pregunto Kingston.

-Es una construcción debajo de la casa, en esa zona, las utilizaban para los esclavos, el bosque le pertenecía a una familia muy importante, tenían muchos esclavos, ellos dormían allí.- dijo Blaine convencido.

Los tres hombres volvieron a mirar con más atención el plano, lo que Blaine decía era cierto, aparecía una construcción debajo de la casa, bien podría ser la guarida de Michael Hamilton.

-Mierda!, como no pensamos eso antes?.- dijo Collin.

-Trae el mapa, compáralo con el plano y encuentren el lugar donde estaba esa casa.- dijo Chapman.

-Aquí, aquí es, está cerca de donde encontraron al muchacho...- dijo Kingston señalando el mapa del bosque.

-Bien, vamos a revisar el terreno, y tú Anderson, ve con Kurt, te llamare si hay novedades.- dijo Chapman poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Blaine.

-Bien.- dijo Blaine y dejo el plano sobre la mesa, observando pensativo.

-Sabes, tu lugar ahora es con tu novio, deja que nos encarguemos de ésto.- dijo Chapman mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa, miro a Collin y a Kingston, respiro profundo y salió junto a Sebastián.

-Tengo que confesar que no debí burlarme de ti cuando estábamos en la academia, eres el más inteligente sabes.- dijo Sebastián caminado hacia la salida de la oficina.

-Espero sirva de algo, siento que estoy en deuda con Kurt, no pudimos detener al asesino antes de que lo secuestrara a él.- dijo Blaine un poco cabizbajo.

-No es tu culpa, él loco ese pudo llevarte a ti, no sabes lo que pasa por su cabeza. Vamos a la casa de tu novio que ya tengo hambre.- dijo Sebastián.

...

Estuvo toda la tarde junto a Kurt, no podía dejar de mirarlo, lo tomaba de la mano de vez en cuando recibiendo una mirada triste pero llena de amor de su novio, Adam se quedo todo el día, Sebastián se fue a media tarde, Santana lo visitó, ella le contó que había visto al hombre que lo secuestro en la cafetería y Kurt se angustio al pensar que estuvo atendiéndolo sin darse cuenta.

Miro su celular esperando una llamada de su jefe pero no había nada. De pronto el timbre la casa sonó y Burt abrió la puerta recibiendo a Chapman.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Burt.

-Buenas tardes señor Hummel. Vine para darles la noticia personalmente.- dijo Chapman mirando hacia Blaine. -Encontramos a los muchachos, estaban en el lugar que nos indicó Blaine.-

-Qué?, de verdad?, eso es muy buena noticia!. Están bien?.- pregunto Burt.

-Sí, había seis jóvenes, entre muchachos y muchachas, ellos vieron el rostro del secuestrador y es Michael Hamilton, lo están buscando por todo el país.- dijo Chapman.

Kurt suspiro y un peso abandono su pecho, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y miro a Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Como es eso que Blaine sabia donde estaban?.- pregunto Burt curioso.

-Bueno...ató cabos, y trajo unos planos de hace dos siglos donde habían unas construcciones debajo de la tierra prácticamente, allí estaban.- dijo Chapman. -Bien, me espera mucho trabajo, solo quería darles las nuevas noticias, y decirte que te tomes la semana.- le dijo a Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias.- dijo Blaine sonriendo también.

-Y no roben mas planos.- dijo Chapman, saludo a Burt y a Kurt con la mano, y salió de la casa.

-Vaya, te felicito muchacho. Definitivamente eres el héroe aquí.- dijo Burt con una sonrisa mirando a Blaine.

-Es mi héroe.- dijo Kurt y le dio un beso en los labios a su novio con una mirada llena de orgullo.

Blaine estaba algo avergonzado pero feliz de haber ayudado a encontrar con vida a esos muchachos y de tener a su amor junto a él.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Unos días después del secuestro de Kurt, la prensa llamaba seguido a la casa de los Hummel, Blaine se quedo a dormir todos los días con su novio, para su suerte Burt no era anticuado y los dejaba dormir juntos, aunque solo eso hacían, dormir abrazados.

-Jefe!.- dijo Blaine mientras se acercaba a Chapman.

Éste sonrió de lado, había citado a Blaine en un pequeño parque a algunas calles de la casa de los Hummel para hablar con él a solas, el tema era muy delicado y necesitaba privacidad.

-Anderson.- respondió Chapman. -Gracias por venir hasta aquí.-

-Sí, bueno, me llamo un poco la atención que me citara aquí.-

-Quería hablarte de varias cosas sobre el secuestrador, y no creo que sea bueno que tu novio escuche.- dijo Chapman serio.

-Paso algo?.- preguntó preocupado Blaine.

-No, pero ésto es de tú novio.- dijo Chapman entregándole un sobre color madera.

Blaine abrió el sobre y saco el broche con forma de hipopótamo que estaba dentro de el.

-Vaya, estaba...-

-En ese lugar, junto con las demás cosas que tenia Hamilton, sabes...diez años haciendo ésto, secuestrando y matando jóvenes... había algo de Cloe Memphis también, y del resto de los muchachos, Michael Hamilton fue detenido hace unos minutos en la casa de su madre, hay jóvenes que nunca aparecieron, es probable que los haya asesinado y escondido en el bosque, tendrá que confesar dónde.- dijo Chapman.

-Espero no salga nunca de la cárcel.-

-Hay algo más... el padre de Michael Hamilton, el ex alcalde, lo encubrió todo el tiempo, cuando asesino a Cloe Memphis, cruzo una línea, llamo a un grupo de políticos y les dio la posibilidad de crecer en sus carreras a cambio de que encubrieran los crímenes de su hijo, ellos aceptaron, Michael Hamilton robo más de la droga que uso en los jóvenes y algo salió mal, la policía lo descubrió pero...paso totalmente desapercibido, yo era policía en ese entonces y ni siquiera escuche de ese robo, su padre, por ese entonces el hombre más influyente, logro que lo enviaran a una clínica para adicciones, pero en realidad nunca estuvo allí, su madre dijo que paso un tiempo en su casa pero tampoco fue cierto, se movió por Washington a su antojo, con impunidad y la protección de su padre y de sus amigos...- explicó Chapman y le entrego una carpeta a Blaine. -Tengo un amigo que es periodista y ...le pedí que hiciera una investigación, encontró mucha información, nombres, conexiones, evidencias de la corrupción y de quienes están involucrados en el encubrimiento de los crímenes.-

Blaine abrió la carpeta y comenzó a revisar las hojas, encontrándose con muchos nombres conocidos y en detalle la participación que tuvieron, sus ojos se fijaron en un nombre, y su respiración se acelero.

-No puede ser...no puede ser...debe ser un error...él... mi padre.- susurro Blaine horrorizado.

-Lo lamento Blaine, quería que estés al tanto de ésto, mañana saldrá la noticia en todos los medios y preferí que te enteres por mi.- dijo apenado Chapman.

-No puede ser... mi padre, siempre supo que Michael Hamilton era el asesino, el vio...todas las imágenes en la oficina...por eso me quería fuera de la investigación...como pudo hacer algo así, encubrió a un asesino.- dijo Blaine mientras leía el informe. -Años callando, por poder, por dinero, la vida de esos jóvenes no significaban nada, y si hubiera sido yo...-

Chapman apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Blaine intentando confortarlo.

-No pienses en eso. Tú no eres igual a él. Desde el primer momento que te vi, supe lo diferente que eras a tu padre, él se cegó por el poder, no midió las consecuencias de sus actos ni tuvo en cuenta a quien hacía daño.- dijo Chapman. -Imagino lo decepcionado que debes estar, pero él sabía lo que hacía, tú no cometas sus errores.-

Blaine cerró sus ojos, todo era difícil de asimilar.

-Yo ayude a descubrir al asesino, mientras mi padre lo encubría, como le explico ésto a Kurt?.- pregunto angustiado Blaine.

-Él sabe quién eres, descansa unos días, no puedes salir de la ciudad por la investigación, pero es mejor que descanses, y llámame cuando desees.- dijo Chapman en un tono comprensivo.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza y lo observo algo triste.

-Gracias...por todo.-

-No me agradezcas, tengo un hijo de tu edad y me recuerdas mucho a él...- Chapman se dio media vuelta para volver a su auto, pero volvió a girar para mirar a Blaine -Cuando estés listo para trabajar, tengo un caso muy interesante, encontraron un cuerpo en el jardín del parque central, y sabes...había algo curioso, el asesino dejo a los enanos del jardín, haciendo una ronda y mirando el cuerpo. Kingston quiere llamar a un psíquico...- dijo negando con la cabeza y se despidió con la mano.

Blaine se quedó de pie unos instantes pensando en lo último que dijo Chapman, sacudió su cabeza y camino hasta la casa de Kurt, antes de llegar, sacó su celular y llamo a su hermano, no atendió, pensó que seguramente estaba ocupado con la campaña de su padre, quería, deseaba que él no estuviera involucrado en todo eso, dejo un mensaje y espero que Coop lo llamada antes que la noticia saliera por todos lados.

Respiro profundo antes de entrar a la casa de los Hummel, no sabía cómo le contaría todo ésto a Kurt, él no podía dormir con la luz apagada y se sobresaltaba cuando escuchaba un sonido fuerte, decirle que su padre encubrió al hombre que le causo todo eso sería muy difícil y vergonzoso.

-Hola.- dijo Burt saliendo de la casa. -Estas bien muchacho?.-

-Emmm...necesito hablar con usted, es...muy importante.-

-Bien...pero ya te dije que me llames Burt, ven, vamos a la cocina.-

Una vez dentro de la casa Burt se sentó en una silla, Blaine estaba muy nervioso, camino de un lado a otro, Kurt los observó y se acercó a ellos.

-Que sucede?.- Preguntó Kurt preocupado.

-Yo...mi jefe me dijo... que mi padre tiene que ver con el caso de Hamilton...él sabía que Michael estaba asesinando jóvenes y por su ambición de poder hizo un trato con su padre...- dijo mirándonos a ambos.

Burt frunció el ceño y lo observo curioso, Kurt estaba escuchando atentamente.

-Como?.- pregunto Burt.

-Mi padre es cómplice...él y varios políticos hicieron un trato con el ex alcalde Hamilton, para encubrir a su hijo, y para que nada de esto saliera a la luz.-

Burt lo miro serio y pensativo.

-Estás seguro de eso?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Sí, mañana saldrá en las noticias...- dijo Blaine y se sentó lentamente en una silla cerca de la mesa. Kurt se sentó a su lado mirando la mesa. -no entiendo porque no pensó en las vidas de esos jóvenes...él...ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de Kurt.-

-No le dijiste que estas de novio con mi hijo?.- pregunto Burt con el seño fruncido.

-No...no le interesa nada sobre de mí, lo vi en la oficina donde trabajo, pensé que querría hablar conmigo pero solo quería que me sacaran del caso, ahora entiendo porque.- dijo con pesar Blaine.

Kurt sabía eso, y Burt los observo detenidamente.

-Como entiendo las cosas creo que tu padre tomo sus decisiones y deberá hacerse responsable de ellas, tú no tienes nada que ver en eso.- dijo Burt entendiendo la situación. -tu familia sabe ésto?.-

-No creo. Llame a mi hermano pero no respondió aún.-

A Burt le provocaba pena la situación de Blaine, Kurt tomo la mano de su novio para confortarlo.

-Mira...algo que siempre le digo a Kurt es que tú decides quién quieres ser, y tú has decidido ser honesto, eso tiene su recompensa.-

Blaine lo miró y le dio una media sonrisa, era la primera vez que sentía el consejo de un padre.

-Ustedes hablen tranquilos, yo iré a hacer las compras.- dijo Burt poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia la salida de la casa.

Blaine le entrego el sobre y Kurt lo abrió observando un broche, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados hacia el, sabía por Blaine y Chapman que su secuestrador lo encontró en la subasta y por medio de ese broche lo localizo, pero también era el que uso para su primera cita con Blaine.

Kurt también leyó las hojas y el nombre de James Anderson, se quedo pensativo y luego miró a su novio, Blaine parecía avergonzado, bajo su mirada, jugueteando con sus dedos nerviosos.

-Blaine...- dijo Kurt y tomo su mano dejando de lado la carpeta. -pudiste hablar con él?.-

-Con...con mi padre?.- preguntó algo sorprendido Blaine.

-Sí. Tal vez tenga una explicación.-

-No, mi padre nunca me explicó nada de lo que hizo en su vida, menos como llego a tener su puesto político.-

-Estas bien?.- le preguntó Kurt preocupado.

-Emm...no lo sé. Yo...me siento muy avergonzado por lo que él hizo, no puedo creerlo, como...como pudo hacer algo así?.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt. -Te juro que no sabía nada de ésto.-

-Lo sé, tú nunca harías algo así, eres la persona más honesta que conozco.- dijo Kurt con una mirada tierna.

-Pensé que...mi padre es responsable que ese psicópata estuviera libre, y tú...-

-No, yo sé bien quién eres tú, alguien muy diferente a tu padre, confió en ti...- dijo Kurt y acaricio el rostro de Blaine con una media sonrisa. -eres mi héroe, eso nada lo va a cambiar.-

-Te amo sabes?.- dijo Blaine tomando la mano de su novio y besándola.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Kurt dándole una pequeña sonrisa. -Hablaste con tu mamá?.-

-No, aun no puedo localizarla.- dijo Blaine.

-Mañana será una locura, tenemos que estar tranquilos...-

El celular de Blaine sonó, y suspiro profundo.

-Es mi hermano.-

-Habla tranquilo, yo voy a ducharme.- dijo Kurt y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Blaine.

-Coop.- dijo Blaine atendiendo la llamada.

-Hey!, que sucedió?, tengo varias llamadas y mensajes, estaba en un vuelo, no pude atender antes.- dijo Cooper.

-Por donde quieres que comience...Coop, papá está vinculado con un psicópata que mato a muchas personas, con Michael Hamilton.-

-Que?.- pregunto desconcertado Coop.

-Era amigo del ex alcalde e hizo un trato con él para entrar en la política, hace diez años que encubre los crímenes de Hamilton.- dijo Blaine con cierto enojo.

-Blaine que estás diciendo, si es cierto que es amigo de Hamilton, pero con el hijo no tiene ninguna relación.-

-Mi novio fue secuestrado por ese loco, y papá sabia quien era él, sabia de sus crímenes, tengo toda la información en mis manos Coop, y mañana estará en todas las noticias.-

-No lo puedo creer...esto es un desastre.- dijo Coop.

-Tú...tú no sabias nada de esto verdad?.- preguntó Blaine.

-No, claro que no, él me dijo que Hamilton le ayudo en su carrera, pero nunca me imagine ésto, mamá va a estar devastada.-

-No pude hablar con ella...-

-Como estas tú, y tu novio?.- pregunto Coop en tono preocupado.

-Kurt está bien, y yo...no lo sé, habla con mamá antes que salga en las noticias.-

-Voy a volver a New York, mamá está allí...escucha...papá tendrá que enfrentar ésto sólo, yo buscare a mamá, y tú quédate con tu novio, voy a sacar un pasaje, y cuanto se calme todo viajaremos a Washington.- dijo Coop.

-Está bien, dile a mamá que me llame. Adiós.-

Blaine estaba agotado, se sentía defraudado por su padre, y no quería ni imaginar lo que sentiría su madre cuando se enterara.

Salió rumbo a la habitación, Kurt estaba buscando algo en el armario, necesitaba un abrazo de su novio y éste lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, enfrentarían esto juntos, sólo esperaba que terminara pronto.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Sebastián intentaba no reír al ver a los patos corretear a Blaine después de que les diera de comer, Kurt reía junto a Adam mientras estaban sentados en el parque.

-Por alguna razón, hay un cartel que dice, no alimentar a los patos.- dijo Sebastián. -Agradece que me quede sin batería en el celular, la imagen la habría colgado en tu oficina.-

-Acaba de morderme uno!.- dijo Blaine acercándose a ellos.

Kurt río fuerte y palmeo un lugar a su lado para que se sentara su novio, quien lo abrazo ni bien se sentó, Adam estaba sentado entre las piernas de Sebastián, aunque no habían oficializado su relación era más que obvio que no eran solo amigos.

Habian transcurrido casi dos meses de todo lo sucedido, desde el secuestro de Kurt y el gran escándalo de la vinculación de lo políticos con el caso Hamilton, Blaine se había quedado dos semanas en la casa de los Hummel, luego volvió a su departamento, se veían con su novio los fines de semanas nada mas, Kurt comenzó a concurrir a las clases en la academia aunque seguía viviendo con su padre.

-Recuerdas la primera vez que vinimos, fue ese o ese pato el que se quería robar la tarta?.- pregunto Kurt sonriendo mientras señalaba los patos.

Blaine sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-Vamos a ir a un club esta noche, quieren venir?.- pregunto Adam.

Blaine miro a su novio.

-No, tenemos otros planes esta noche.- dijo Kurt con un tono rojizo en su rostro.

Sebastián observo a Blaine quien sonreía con picardía.

-Van a tener sexo, es eso.- dijo Sebastián.

Blaine lo miro sin creer lo que había oído y Kurt estaba abochornado.

Adam sonrió al verlos así, al igual que Sebastián.

-No sé de qué se ríen, somos novios y no lo negamos, no como ustedes que se pasan el tiempo en la cama del otro y creen que nadie se da cuenta que se mueren de amor.- dijo Kurt con una ceja alzada.

Blaine sonrió, y Adam se quedo con la boca abierta al igual que Sebastián.

-Te dije que era una perra cuando quería.- dijo Adam a Sebastián.

Blaine río a carcajadas al ver a su amigo acalorado.

La tarde se les hizo corta entre risas y anécdotas, Sebastián contó con detalle cada cosa que le sucedió a Blaine en la academia de policía, desde que alguien lo encerró en el baño, hasta cuando él, le puso tintura de un color platinado en el shampoo, le había sacado una foto pero Blaine prometió no volver a hablarle si no la destruía.

Adam subió al auto de Sebastián con total familiaridad, se despidieron con la promesa de volver a salir de paseo el próximo fin de semana, Blaine le abrió la puerta a su novio quien le sonrió con cariño, pasarían el fin de semana juntos, era el primero después de lo sucedió, y necesitaban privacidad, más allá que Burt no tenía problemas en que Blaine se quedará a dormir en su casa, no podían hacer nada más que besarse mientras supieran que Burt estaba en la habitación contigua.

En el departamento de Blaine había una maleta con ropa que llevo Kurt, aunque no tardaron mucho en quedar desnudos cuando comenzaron a besarse.

-Extrañe mucho ésto.- dijo Blaine mientras besaba el torso desnudo de su novio.

-Yo también.- dijo suspirando Kurt.

-Iremos a tu ritmo...lo que quieras hacer estará bien para mi.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

-Quiero me hagas el amor Blaine, te necesito, mucho.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y lo beso con ternura y pasión, volvió a besar su torso, haciendo fricción entre ellos mientras acariciaba sus piernas, deseando mucho mas al sentir la excitación de Kurt.

Se tomaron su tiempo adorando el cuerpo del otro, Kurt beso y acaricio cada pulgada del cuerpo de su novio, dejando pequeñas marcas, adornando sus costillas y cuello, Blaine lo recostó, busco el lubricante y se coloco el preservativo, beso el miembro de su novio mientras comenzó a prepararlo.

Kurt no dejaba de gemir, Blaine lo estaba volviendo loco y necesitaba sentirlo dentro de él.

-Blaine...Blaine por favor...- dijo Kurt entre gemidos.

Blaine se incorporo y se posiciono entre sus piernas totalmente excitado y necesitado, lo beso mientras lo penetraba muy despacio, ambos gimieron por lo bajo cuando estuvo dentro de él, Blaine lo miró a los ojos esperando que Kurt se acostumbrara, entre suspiros y besos comenzaron a moverse lentamente, disfrutando, hasta que aceleraron el ritmo y el placer nublo la mente de ambos llevándolos al límite, gimiendo por lo alto, dejándose llevar hasta quedar exhaustos en los brazos del otro.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa y totalmente relajado.

-Yo también te amo...mucho...mucho...mucho.- dijo Blaine dándole pequeños besos en los labios.

Kurt sonrió y Blaine se recostó a su lado, se abrazaron sintiéndose completos y llenos de amor.

-Kurt?...- pregunto sereno Blaine.

-Mmmm.-

-No te gustaría quedarte aquí a vivir conmigo?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt abrió sus ojos y lo observo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-De verdad quieres que me mude aquí?.- pregunto Kurt con un brillo en su mirada.

-Sí, mucho, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, toda mi vida.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con mucho amor.

-Yo también quiero compartir mi vida contigo.- dijo Kurt y beso a su novio.

-Eso es un sí?.- pregunto Blaine sonriendo entre besos.

-Si!, si, si, si, si...- dijo Kurt dando pequeños besos en todo su rostro.

Blaine sonrió y lo abrazo, Kurt lo miro a los ojos y se mordió el labio, Blaine conocía esa mirada y no le asombro cuando éste subió a su regazo y lo besó más intensamente moviendo su cadera sobre su pelvis, Blaine gimió en la boca de su novio, mientras Kurt se movía haciendo fricción entre sus miembros, alcanzo con su mano un preservativo y se lo colocó a su novio, para Blaine era lo más erótico que podía existir, acaricio sus piernas mientras éste subía a su miembro cerrando sus ojos y gimiendo, Blaine movió sus caderas para penetrarlo aún más, Kurt hizo un sonido que lo encendió completamente incentivándolo a moverse más, comenzó a subir y bajar sin un vestigio de vergüenza, sintiendo como disfrutaba su novio así como lo hacia él, en cuestión de minutos Blaine estaba dejando su alma en un nuevo orgasmo junto a Kurt.

El fin de semana se quedaron en el departamento haciendo el amor y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hablaron con Burt quien no estaba de acuerdo con que Kurt se mudara tan pronto, pero Blaine lo convenció diciéndole que llevaría a Kurt a la academia, luego Burt lo llevaría a su casa, Kurt estaba indignado porque sentía que lo trataban como a un niño pero después de lo que le sucedió, ninguno de ellos lo dejaría solo nuevamente.

No eran muchas las pertenencias de Kurt, a media semana comenzó la mudanza, Adam les ayudo y donde estaba Adam estaba Sebastián, asique terminaron los cuatro cenando en el departamento de Blaine.

-Entonces...saben que la rutina es la primer causa de separación no?.- preguntó Sebastián limpiándose la boca con una servilleta después de comer una porción de pizza.

-Recién se mudan...es una lástima que creas eso, sabes?.- dijo algo molesto Adam.

-Porque ibas a invitarlo a vivir contigo?.- pregunto Blaine con una ceja alzada.

-Tal vez, pero ahora sé que no le interesa.- dijo Adam mirando hacia la mesa con cierta molestia en su voz.

Sebastián quedo mirándolo sin saber que decir con la boca entreabierta, Blaine y Kurt lo miraron molestos.

-Bueno...no a todo el mundo le pasa, hay parejas que son...son felices así, les gusta, o no se...- dijo Sebastián nervioso y mirando a Adam de reojo.

Blaine giro sus ojos, Adam se mordió el labio y miro de soslayo a Sebastián.

-Estoy seguro que a Blaine y a mí no nos pasará, seremos felices.- dijo Kurt sonriéndole a su novio.

Blaine le dio un pequeño beso sintiéndose muy feliz.

-Soy el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.- dijo Blaine cerca del rostro de Kurt.

-Mmmm...yo también.- dijo Kurt y volvió a besarlo.

Adam y Sebastián los miraban con una media sonrisa, notaron que estaban demás allí.

-Ok, es hora de irme...te llevo a tu departamento, me queda de paso.- dijo Sebastián a Adam.

-Vives hacia el otro lado.- dijo Adam.

Sebastián le hizo un gesto con sus labios que Blaine juraría no haber visto jamás en su amigo.

-Ok.- respondió Adam con algo más que entusiasmo en su voz.

Kurt no notó nada hasta que llego a la puerta y despidió a su amigo y a Sebastián, las miradas entre ellos y las sonrisas que tenía en sus rostros le dieron la idea de que estarían bien.

-Están locos sabes.- comentó Blaine mientras se sentaba en el sillón con Kurt a su lado.

-Creo que son el uno para el otro.- dijo Kurt acomodándose entre los brazos de su novio.

-Como nosotros.-

Kurt sonrió, y giro su rostro para ver a Blaine.

-Te amo, con toda mi alma.- dijo Kurt.

-Yo también te amo, eres lo mejor de mi vida.- dijo Blaine y sello con un beso, todo el amor que ambos sentían.

Kurt volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos, ese era su lugar favorito, en la seguridad que significaba Blaine, el amor que ambos sentían, y la promesa de un futuro próspero.

La vida que comenzaban estaría llena de momentos que construirían juntos, día a día, con amor y paciencia, superando de a poco los malos momentos pero apoyándose y confiando en el otro.


End file.
